


Bound to You Part II

by XxBloodheiRxX



Series: Bound to You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Family Drama, Malfoy Manor, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBloodheiRxX/pseuds/XxBloodheiRxX
Summary: Lyra's world was completely turned upside down after the return of the Dark Lord. Her family was ripped apart, leaving her to fight in the upcoming battle alongside a newfound love that has turned into her darkest nightmare. She is now faced with a decision that may reunite her with her true self or turn her into a blood-thirsty follower. This is the second installment of Bound to You.





	1. A Prisoner to a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond ecstatic from all the positive responses I received from my first installment of Bound to You. If you haven't read it, please stop right now and go back. This story is a continuation of my previous and won't make much sense thereafter. If you HAVE read Bound to You, thank you so much for all of your support and dedication. I honestly couldn't keep writing if it were not for my amazing readers. Please let me know what you think of this first chapter! Reviews are my lifeline as a new writer. Enjoy!

The bed that surrounded my body was absolutely luxurious. The soft pink sheets curved around my fingers and toes like unwanted visitors, holding me weak within its clutches. There was nothing to scoff about this holding cell, but that was it; it was where I had been kept captive for the past week unable to take a look into the outside world besides what was read in the  _Daily Prophet._ I reached over to the latest pile that sat tattered on my nightstand. Amycus brought the paper up to me every morning. I am not sure if he actually admitted to reading it but it always came to me in pieces. Today the headline read

**Funeral Fit for a Lifetime**

Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's death was a surprise to all, well mostly. Draco never once admitted to his plot against the Professor, yet he wanted it to be bypassed just like any other occurrence that was mentioned in the paper. " _He is a coward"_  the rumors groaned throughout the walls of the house. I had to agree with them, although not for all the same reasons.

Draco had tried to approach me several times over the course of the week. He even had me transferred to this room shortly after the night at the astronomy tower but I still couldn't muster up the right words to say to him (let alone look at him without setting his platinum blonde hair on fire). Hogwarts seemed to be a distant memory since then. Classes and exams had been canceled due to the tragic death and students were dismissed until the next school year. I couldn't help but worry about Harry, Hermione and especially Luna. Multiple deaths seemed to blast through the paper as I kept watch for their names. I hadn't been able to even send one owl out to Luna since my capture. My gut dropped every time I thought about her and how worried she may be. Merlin knew I felt similar.

Just then the door shuttered in its place. The doorknob jostled briefly and I heard a low growl emerge from outside of it before the lock turned in its release. Swinging the door open, Amycus appeared disgruntled with a tray in his hands.

"I thought I told you not to lock this door!" He belted, spit flying from his mouth.

I groaned in frustration and wrapped the pillow around my head.  _What part about LEAVE ME ALONE did he not understand?!_ I suddenly felt a weight on the pillow as his hand grabbed it from around me, throwing it off the bed.

"Do you hear me?" The crackled voice said again. My eyes shifted towards his direction. The expression that rested over his face was strained as if he had been fighting sleep for a while. That would make two of us. I rolled my eyes in response and buried my face back into the bed, not wanting to entertain any company.

Amycus set the tray down on the bed next to me. Warm smells of chamomile tea and lemon wafted through the air, mixed with a sweet tartness of fruit filled pastries. On any ordinary day, my stomach would have lurched to attention of the delicious smells but not today. My appetite had been all but ordinary over the course of the week and the peculiar cravings for raw meat had sprung back to life. The pungent smell of blood rested through the house like an old, lingering scent that had seeped into ever crevice of the wall. It made my mouth water, much to my dismay.

"Please leave," I mumbled into the sheets.

"You have to eat," my uncle replied. I could feel the shift in the sheets as he pushed the tray closer in my direction. Taking my arm from under the covers, I shoved it back towards him.

"I told you, I'm not hungry!"

Amycus growled at my ignorance. His quick temper rose. We had been over this same routine multiple times already and I had had it. From the looks of it, he had too. Within moments the tray of nutrients left the bed and displayed itself nicely against the adjacent wall, the metal surface clanging to the floor.

"Fine! See if I care!" I heard him get off the bed, mumbling " _Per request of Mr. Malfoy anyways."_

_Ugh!_ That was it! I flung the sheets off the bed and stared angrily into my uncle's deranged eyes.

"Even more of a reason to lose my appetite. Why don't you PEOPLE leave me alone!" Amycus's lip quivered at my adolescence tantrum.

"Why don't you just drop the attitude and be thankful for your gracious accommodations?" he shot at me sternly.

I could feel my eyes stinging with rage.

"Thankful? Thankful for being a prisoner in this ghastly house  _again?!_ "Hot air fumed from my nostrils.

"You are NOT a prisoner Lyra."

"So I can come and go as I please then? And where are my belongings? Prisoners are usually shafted of their possessions just like this." The silence that radiated from the next few moments was thick with tension. Amycus ground his teeth as he chose his next words wisely.

"The way I see it, you don't have anywhere else to go, so I suggest you fix this cocky demeanor." The cold air spread through his words and into my veins. He was right. Where  _would_ I go? My parent's were gone and my house was destroyed temporarily. My closest alive next of kin was staring coldly into my eyes right in front of me. A smiled started to creep over his face as he saw my anger fade.

"Besides, I am fairly certain that without me, you'd be long dead."

I took in a deep breath. "Well, thank you for 'sparing' me but I know why you did it. You need me."

Before I knew it, Amycus was on top of me, hand twisted tightly around my throat. His rancid breath spun violently through my nose and into my chest. Behind him voices sounded from the yard, whooping and hollering.

"I am  _helping_ you escape your once inevitable death. If you would like to leave, be my guest. Just look what lays ahead of you." He got off me and within a swift motion, slammed my body up against the window. Down below jumped a figure with mangy dark hair, cackling loudly; her wand flung spells and hexes frivolously into the air. Bound and tied in the arms of another death eater lay a limp, grey haired man, blood dripping from his withered chest. I gulped at the destruction the Death Eaters had caused to this poor being, knowing that it could've easily had been me. It almost was once until Amycus took me in.

"What do you want from me?" I managed to say through my pressed lips. Amycus loosened his grip from the back of my head, dropping me to the floor. I sat, rubbing my face at the slight pain he had caused.

"Your friend Potter, he was surprised about this event in Hogwarts was he?"  _Actually no, he wasn't in the slightest._ Harry had thought it had been Draco all along.

"No. He always has had suspicions over Draco. I offered to help find out what he was up to but…"  _I was too late._

"Did Draco tell you anything?" I shook my head.  _He bloody well should have!_ The idea was still beyond comprehension to me.

"Yet, you figured out what he was doing? How?" Amycus continued to drill me with questions. I spilled out the answers he wanted, speaking lightly of my knowledge of Legilimency. He sat in anticipated wonder at my ability to pick up new traits.

" _And a brain to match. Well done, brother. Well done."_ Amycus murmured to seemingly no one. Another sickening smile erupted from his stubbled face.

"How much has Harry told you?" He questioned next. I looked at him wearily, not sure how much I should confide in this criminal.

"Enough," I protruded, general in an answer with hopes for him to drop the subject, but he didn't.

"That answer will not be sufficient when the Dark Lord asks you these questions. You must sound convincing. I've heard Potter has gone out to find a horcrux, is that true?" I looked at Amycus in surprise. How did he know?

"Did you tell Voldemort that?" My uncle shuttered a little at the mention of his name from my lips.

"He is suspicious after the destruction of the ring, which makes his involvement in the ministry more crucial. Harry is the most wanted wizard alive right now. You need to help keep him safe."

_What? Me?_

"I've told you, staying in this Manor has its benefits Lyra."

"Won't that be a bit suspicious?" There was no way I could just be a spy here in the manor without no one asking questions.

"Of course, which is why you need to learn how to be more convincing. Soon we will have a small army to help within the pack but for now you need to listen to me and follow my every lead. Find a way to communicate with Harry. I doubt he'll be back at Hogwarts this year with his busy schedule," Amycus chuckled. "With your smarts I am sure I don't need to go into more explanation." I sat and pondered the request, knowing that my job as the messenger had just grown exponentially. Somehow the Death Eaters trusted me, enough not to attempt to kill me at least, and that would be crucial for Harry and information. If Voldemort trusted Amycus as much as he thought, trails could easily be masked within the Death Eater's plans.

"And while you're at it, work on the boy eh?" He interrupted my thoughts with the distracting redirection to Draco. "He is soft and the primped twit can fall into your hands. His parents are next." Amycus was sure asking a lot. I got up and stared out the window, the people now gone, leaving a trail of blood to the front door. This is what I had agreed to? I rested my head on the cold window pane in defeat. Amycus's stiff shoulders eased and he left out a deep growl.

"I'll send for your stuff from school," he said as he walked to the door. "And eat God damnit!" The door slammed behind him making a picture frame knock from its place in an adjacent bookshelf.

Thunder rolled and dark clouds crept over the house. The air was colder than ever. I sighed and slowly went back over to the four poster bed, throwing the sheets back over my head. My stomach growled in detest to my actions but I shut it out and within minutes I approached a tantric sleep.


	2. Suffocated Excuses

_Draco sat on his floor with his back propped up against the end of his bed. He sighed and placed the book face down to hold its place. Slowly, he rubbed his temples in exhaustion. No matter how hard he had tried to distract himself with reading, studying, entrancing himself with new puzzles, his mind always fell back to her and that night. A guest in his own house and she refused to see him. Lyra sat locked in the bedroom he had her escorted to since their arrival. He really knew the answers and unfortunately he understood why she was in fact doing all of this. She saw him as a murderer and nothing less._

_Taking a deep breath, he stifled back the tears. Draco knew he needed to find light in the situation. Bellatrix had kept her word and not only kept Lyra safe but had Voldemort release his father. Now that his family was back together in sorts, things could be normal,_ _right? Draco scoffed to himself. No. Now that Voldemort knew about his failure at the task did his family suffer even more humiliation. He remembered the fearful moment a top the astronomy tower like it was yesterday. His hand shaking, his heart exploding out of his chest, the sick, gut wrenching feeling that sat heavy in his stomach. The feeling was still as present as ever, even as he sat here among the comfort of his own home._

_Not long after the event did Voldemort find out that Snape had actually done the bidding. Draco remembered the excitement in the evil face drain when that god forsaken werewolf leaked the truth of the incident; how Draco didn't have the courage to complete the assassination and that Snape viciously killed Dumbledore without even blinking. Before Voldemort could detest to such an answer, his mother had swooped in and reminded their master that regardless of how it was preformed, the old hag of a headmaster was still indeed dead, saving the boy's life. Snape was soon to take all of the glory out from within Draco's hands. "Just like he always had wanted to," he thought to himself._

_He lifted his body off the floor and made his way_ _over to the bathroom, the cold tile awakening some of his senses. Draco ignored his rough reflection in the mirror as he passed. All of the emotions he had experienced in the past week had caught up with him finally, taking a toll on his sleeping patterns. Images of Lyra's face as she gazed upon him in utter shock and disappointment penetrated his mind in his sleep. But he couldn't change what he had done. Something deep within him argued he didn't want to change how it all turned out. Dumbledore may have been right; he was not a murderer._

_The scolding water stung his body as he thought about the bastard's last words to him; ones of protection and safety. What did that old fool know? His protection got him no where as even one of his most trusted professors managed to cast the killing curse upon him, ending his own life. Draco was perfectly safe where he was; at least for now. His father had warned him to step lightly when it came to talking to other death eaters in the house. Any mistake or mishap and Voldemort surely would end them all. His father generously agreed to continue to house the Dark Lord and most of the regime to keep good graces. This_ _resulted in nightly murders in the drawing room and beyond a healthy amount of prisoners in their cellar. Draco blocked out most of the screams but every so often he thought he heard Lyra's distinct belt of terror and he panicked. Amycus assured him that she was safe in his care, but he even hesitated to trust him. At this point, no one could be trusted._

_The tall boy stepped out of his thoughts and out of the shower and ruffled the towel over his face allowing his blonde strands to fall in a mismatch fashion. Today he didn't care. He lazily grabbed a pair of black pants and a loose fitting grey shirt before heading downstairs to raid the kitchen._

_Much to his surprise, a girl sat with her face hidden behind a torn copy of the Daily Prophet. In her hand rested a piece of limp, half cooked bacon. He hoped she hadn't noticed him standing there gawking at her. He really just wanted to sit in silence with her for a moments time (the most he had seen her in days). However, it didn't take her long to realize his presence. Lyra slowly put the paper down and folded it, getting ready to leave._

"Lyra, please wait…"  _he managed to spit out as she turned her back to him. She chose to ignore his_ _comment and continued to walk away._

"Just let me explain!"  _the boy yelled. Draco was surprised at his eruption but it was enough to make her stop in her tracks._

_Lyra whizzed around, her glare piercing. "_ Explain what? Dumbledore's death? I think I've heard it enough, thank you."  _Her words slithered into his brain, making his stomach churn._

"I am NOT a murderer!" _Draco could feel his blood pulse rapidly through his body and up to his face. He had told himself this particular phrase over and over again just to resonate its truth. Lyra sighed heavily and turned to leave again. "_ Snape…."

"Yes, Snape is guilty, but don't play innocent. You planned it, didn't you?"  _Again, her words crashed into him, making his knees weak. She still blamed him for the Headmaster's death._

"Yes but…"

"And you were the one behind Katie Bell's incident? You know that scared her for life Draco!"  _Lyra's questions rolled easily off of her tongue like fire. Her face was red._ "What else have you kept from me?"

"Lyra, I couldn't….."

"You couldn't tell me? You  _lied_ to me Draco."  _Lyra choked on her words, resonated into a whisper. A small tear produced in the crevice of her eye. After a few seconds she blinked and turned to wipe the streams that were now freely flowing in frustration. She didn't want to be here, looking like this. She wanted to be strong and resentful towards him like she had practiced angrily in the mirror several times._

_Lyra heard a chair skid across the floor as Draco took a seat at the counter. He rubbed at his own red eyes with his palms, making the dark circles more prominent. When he looked back at Lyra, all she could see were the brightness of the silver eyes among a red sea of tears._

"I didn't want to. Believe me when I say that."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"He would've killed me Lyra. I had to do it!"  _The boy breathed. The couple sat staring in silence with tear stained faces before Draco quivered, "_ But I couldn't. I couldn't do it."  _Lyra could see his weakness. He looked worse than she felt, like a ghost had overcome his body, leaving an empty shell of a man._

"Save your excuses,"  _she huffed through her tears and stormed out of the kitchen leaving the boy in a heap of a mess on the kitchen counter._

* * *

_Lyra made her way back up to her assigned bunker and slammed the door behind her. "That didn't go as well as I had hoped," she mumbled to herself, wiping away the last of the few stray tears. In fact, she hadn't planned on running into Draco at all this morning but, it WAS his house after all._

_Lyra was so wrapped up in her own anger that she barely even recognized the trunk standing upright at the end of the bed. As soon as her eyes grazed its surface did she leap to her feet and run over to the heavy package eagerly flipping it onto its side and unclasping the secured latches in the front. She pushed the lid open and sat back on her heels, breathing in a sigh of relief that her items from school were back in her possession once again._

_Throwing her clothes from the depths, she quickly found her favorite pair of slacks and a sweater that her_ _Aunt Jean (from her Mother's side) had knitted for her before she moved to Central America a few years ago. Lyra cradled her face in the sweater, relishing it the familiar scent of home. She could feel tears threatening again, but this time at the unexplained joy that she hadn't been able to feel in days._

_Her mind softly wandered to her parents as she got dressed. Maybe they were with Aunt Jean? It was a peculiar notion since her mother hadn't mentioned her sister since she moved, but it was better than none. Why did she have to get stuck with Uncle Amycus and Aunt Alecto? The age old relatives that crept out of the woodwork of the family as if from out of nowhere? It was just her luck she was trapped in this predicament. She should have never gotten involved with a Malfoy. But even so, would that have even made a difference or would Alecto have found her anyways? Pieces didn't connect and as much as she wanted to blame Draco for all of this and just banish him forever, it was easier said than done._

_Lyra managed to locate her vial of Wolfsbane that Madam Pomphrey had given her. She was just about to uncork the potion bottle before she heard a knock at_ _her door. Lyra's brow furred and she shoved the vial back in her trunk. She hoped to Merlin it wasn't Draco. Then again, if it was, she was ready to spread a hex all over his face. Reaching for her wand that sat on the nightstand, Lyra approached the door._

"I hope you decided to finally give me some meaningful ans….."  _her words were immediately cut off when she opened to reveal a tall, well dressed man, towering over her. His long white hair was now tied back and his once unkempt face she knew, bore a clean, yet distressed, looking scowl. Lyra gulped. This was not the Malfoy she was expecting to see._

_Lucius put his glittered hand on the door, pushing it open to reveal Lyra completely. She visibly sunk beneath his glare but Lucius pretended not to notice as his eyes darted around the room._

"I see you have gotten comfortable here,"  _he motioned to the recent mess the girl had caused while rummaging through her trunk. Lyra turned to follow his gaze before returning to him with her mouth agape. She was speechless for only a moment._

"I…..my trunk was just delivered….sir"  _she managed to sputter._

"I see."  _The man said unenthusiastically. He then placed his black cane through the entrance of the door and pushed his way inside._

"My son and you are...familiar with each other, yes? It's disturbing to hear your commotion continue."  _That's why he is here? The newly diminished flame inside of the girl flourished a spark and lit back to life almost instantaneously. Lyra's eyes narrowed. He had heard the conversation and decided to take action. "What was Draco? A small child needing to be protected by his parents? Did he go crying to Mummy and Daddy?" Lyra huffed._

"With all due respect sir, our problems should be none of your concern."  _Lucius was slightly astonished at the girl's spry response. He had been talked down to by his peers but by a...a child? What was happening to him? He straightened up and re-positioned his demeanor._

"Miss Carrow, you are still a guest in  _my_ house. I am more than entitled to know what happens under my roof."  _His words were cool and harsh, knowingly putting her back into her place. Lucius's lip curled into a small grin as he saw her immediate reaction_.  _He eased up on her._  "As that may be so, Draco still speaks highly of you, so there must be more to than what meets the eye."

_Lyra quickly retracted her courage as she looked up into the cold stone eyes of the man that stood before her. What could have Draco possibly said about her? And why was Lucius so quick to judge?_

"Your Uncle, he is a bit off of his rocker, isn't he?"  _The man changed the subject as he gleamed down upon the girl. Lyra didn't know how to respond._ _Lucius cast a deepening glare down at her past his pointed nose._ "Let's just hope it isn't hereditary," _he scoffed._  "Regardless, a friend of Draco's is to be treated as such in our house. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. And,"  _he cleared his throat before mumbling softly out of courtly expectation,_ "please let Mrs. Malfoy or I know if you need anything."  _Lyra knew he didn't really want to offer more than what was needed but, as a well respected pureblood (at least from what she knew), he had felt obligated to do so._

_Lucius gave one more scowl of disapproval at the mess on the floor before turning to leave. As his hand closed around the doorknob, he paused and spoke in a throaty whisper, "_ I expect to see you uphold a good repertoire for your family name, Ms. Carrow, as so many of your family have failed to do so. Loyalty is hard to come by these days, don't you agree?"

_His words sent a chill through the air that paralyzed Lyra in fear. She found herself forcefully nodding to his_ _question. Satisfied, Lucius produced another smile in her direction before closing the door to her bedroom._


	3. Acceptance

I stared at the small bottle that rested on a dresser in front of me. It was unmarked and smelled completely vile when I opened it the first several times. Now it rested on top of the flat surface, where I had placed it hours ago, in hopes that I would gather the courage to take a sip. My conscious egged me to hold off since I had no idea how the potion would react to my body, however, the need for blood rippled through my gut with strong force. Amycus had not returned from the night's 'hunt' for me to ask, but I doubted he knew anything. Even Madam Pomfrey noted his questionable work when he tried to reverse the Lycanthropy months ago.

I sighed and sat back down on the end of the bed. My stomach would not give me any peace, forcing my body to remain awake well into the night. I had tried everything; reading, counting backwards, meditation. If only I had that large piece of Amethyst Draco had sent me, I would be golden. It angered me that it was probably still resting in my nightstand drawer at school.  _Good use it is doing there._ I sighed. More than likely Draco would have one or at least some calming draught. The items that actually came in my trunk had been far and few between, like someone had literally shut the lid and drug it back to the manor. What I  _did_ have were a few old textbooks, a mismatch of clothing, a couple of half-empty ink wells, several broken quills, my boots and, to my amazement, my purse I had brought to Draco's party. I didn't remember throwing it into my trunk, but then again, the moments preceding that night's party happened so quickly.

In the purse lay, wrapped, the mirror I had so desperately tried to contact Amycus with. Narcissa never relayed the message (either that or they all knew of the dastardly plan and could wait to see me). Frustration grew within at the slight thought of all of the deception. I was still angry with Draco, his cries of forgiveness rattling through the heat. I had made the mistake of trusting him, a death eater, a murderer.

But, he wasn't a true murderer, was he? From what everyone was saying, Draco simply lost his courage, forcing Snape to step in and finish the job. It made me wonder if they were in it together from the very beginning. Severus Snape, a trusted professor among the school and respected highly by the headmaster himself, threw everyone for a sickening loop when he casted the killing curse. It was a miracle he had made it out alive, let alone with all but a trophy to show for his accomplishments.

But where had that left Draco? I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that he was responsible for the assassination and, not to mention, had been planning it for months. He hadn't been hiding a horcrux at all; it was worse. Dumbledore was gone and the only thing that stood between me and Voldemort was a literal layer of floor boards.

The plan Amycus had proposed to me was slowly creeping into my reality. And not that I hadn't thought about it, but helping Harry was second nature. What I wasn't looking forward to was stealing that information in the Manor whilst appearing to be helpful to the death eaters. The task of representing two different sides of a messenger was daunting and honestly, I didn't know how I was going to be able to do it. Hell, especially not without Draco. I had just gotten used to the fact of being his second. I had even managed to lay down some decent ground between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins over the past few weeks. When things started to become bearable, he had to go and rip it all to shreds.

I could feel the tears threatening as I lingered on the thought.  _Suck it up Lyra! What is a heartbreak to you? You're supposed to be the logical pursuer, not the emotional wreck._ I took a deep breath in and shook the emptiness that resided within me. Curling back between the sheets, I drew the cold pillow against my chest and shut my eyes. My hope was to succumb to the comfort of the bed but it left me with nothing shy of a need for human contact.

All night I tossed and turned to the cries that shattered my dreams. The sounds had been drilled into my brain over the familiarity of it all from the floor below. It became so transparent that I started dismissing them as white noise as I tried to sleep.

" _Ha! Yes! Finally got the little bugger now did we? I can't wait."_ Bellatrix's cackle forced my eyes wide open. The chill that ran down my spine every time I heard her was unfathomable.

" _He was a hard one, I'll admit that."_ A second voice grunted as a thud sounded from below.  _Great. Who do they have now?_ I thought to myself. Prisoners were a nightly accommodation. It was terrifying even more so as the days passed and I still had no idea if my friends were ok. It could've easily been any of them down there, lifelessly thrown to the ground. I strained my ears against the hard floor, hoping to get more information.

" _So what do you think he'll do? Kill him?"_ continued the man.

" _We should only hope,"_ Bellatrix shrieked again. " _Just look at him! He won't last more than ten minutes under the curse I bet you!"_ I could hear the man scoff.

" _You'd think Dumbledore would be wiser than to allow such a careless disgrace of a man to be helpful in the order. HA! The lot of them are oblivious buffoons."_ They proceeded to drag the body down the hallway, their voices getting softer as they moved father away from my place above them.

_Who were they taking?_ Someone from the Order, was clear, but who was stupid enough to put themselves in the way of a death eater? Of course, with Bellatrix's thirst for blood, it wouldn't surprise me if she stalked their headquarters every moment she was away from the house.

I had no intention of making it all the way down the stairwell but shortly after I crept within the depths of the landing did I see a flash of bright blonde hair pass into the drawing room below. My curiosity peeked so I decided to make a move.

"My, what a pleasant surprise Bella, although an easy capture I presume." The air became colder as the voice echoed off of the walls.

"Actually," started the man I had heard earlier.

"Yes. Yes it was," Bellatrix interrupted. There was a deadly silence that lingered out into the hallway, forcing me to catch my breath.

"I didn't intend for you to be back so soon, but as it may…. I think we need to address the situation of the ministry, now that we are finalizing our count." I could hear a couple of members chuckle.

_Someone in the order and the ministry._ My mind was quickly drawn back to the room as the victim jostled awake from his unconscious state and started to scream within his restraints. A curt smile spread over the deathly pale face of Voldemort at the sudden movement.

"Did the mention of your precious ministry collapsing startle you, Dawlish?" A hysterical voice called out from around the table. Amycus laughed at the ghostly face of the terrified man. I crept closer to the room, clinging myself tightly along the walls. My breath was low but sporadic while my heart pumped profusely out of my chest.

"Oi, I think he wet himself!" Roared Amycus, almost collapsing with hysteria onto the table. The once amused death eaters watched him grovel as he tried to contain himself.

"Enough Amycus. Let's not let the man feel uncomfortable," Voldemort flashed a cringe worthy mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth. He turned to face the now cowering man. "Dawlish, I wish it were a pleasure to see you again. Let me make it clear that you will not find  _this_ escape so easy." The corner of his lips twitched slightly as a cry belted from behind the man's restraints. "I am sure you are aware about the unfortunate…..disappearances… of your fellow comrades. Cooperate or you will join them." Voldemort's hand swiped over the middle aged man's mouth, capturing the silencing charm on his victim. Dawlish gasped and heaved several times before immediately turning to the man that had placed him in the bind.

"You skum! I should've guessed you'd deviate a way to haunt me forever!" Spit flew from his mouth in newly ignited rage. The freckled darkened face of the targeted man grew in sudden amusement.

"A personal acknowledgement Dawlish? I'm flattered," his hidden grin made my gut churn.  _That voice._

Voldemort was starting to become visibly impatient. Hunched over, he began to rap his pointed fingertips into the table. The noise snapped everyone back to attention. "What can you tell us about the location of the boy? Surely as a member of the Order _and_ the Ministry, you would possess that knowledge."

The man turned to face the dark red eyes and shuttered. After a few uncalming breaths, he vigorously shook his head.

"N..No, no sir. I know nothing about whom you are seeking. I am simply a messenger."

The tall cloaked monster stood over the man with such presence, I could feel my own knees begin to tremble. "Then the Ministry. Who knows? Give me a name." Dawlish simply dropped his mouth open and stared in utter shock at the white figure.

"No? Very well.  _CRUCIO."_ A burst of red light shot out from beneath the monster's sleeve followed by a sharp yelp of murderous torture. Dawlish crumbled beneath the bone twisting effects, shortly passing out from the sensory overload.

Voldemort frowned and a few death eater's sighed in disappointment. The familiar man turned to Bellatrix and grinned at his win of their bet made over the unconscious Order member that was tied limply to the chair across from them.

"Well… that was uneventful," Amycus scoffed, making several heads turn. Voldemort went to sit at his seat at the head of the table again. For moments he collected his thoughts forcing the group to watch idly.

By this point, my heart was beating straight out of my chest. I didn't even realize my position as I had crept closer to the opening of the large room.

"Maybe the girl will know." The long drawl of his words flooded over my body, freezing me before his evil gaze. As if in peaked unison, all of the heads at the table turned towards the entrance of the drawing room; towards me. I caught the deepening blue silver of Draco's eyes in half-tempted desperation.

"Don't be shy. You are among family," Voldemort's dry voice curled around my throat, suffocating me as I emerged from the darkness of the hall. Amycus gave an attempted comforting, yet maniacal look and urged me to step forward.

"What do you know about the Ministry? Your parents were Aurors, were they not?" I nodded my head in response but I still couldn't produce any words.

"What good is she if she is a mute?" A hidden, unfamiliar voice said.

"Maybe we should kill her!" scowled another. My uncle's glare shot in the direction of the comment.

"No."

The room became silent and everyone turned to the blonde headed boy that sat near the head of the table.

"And what says you Draco?"

I cold hear Draco gulp as the cold red eyes squinted towards him. The dead, silent tension was unpalpable. I noticed beads of sweat sparkling from the blonde's hairline as he choked down his fear.

"She...she is brilliant, my Lord." Voldemort awaited him to elaborate, shifting ever so often to look at me. "She has produced extraordinary magic. I have seen it myself."

Voldemort pressed on. "Such as?"

His mother pressed her lips at her son while Lucius cast him a stark sideways glance as he continued.

"I have never seen such a perfect vial of Veritaserum. Not to mention she can create Gubraitian fire  _and_ produce a patronus." I could hear a few murmurs of slight bafflement. Voldemort shifted his body to address me.

"Is that so? The everlasting flame can only be produced by skilled alchemists." I nodded again, forcing the small jubilant of guilty pride into my stomach. He sat to ponder on the thought. " _Yes...yes that may do,"_ he mumbled to himself quietly. My breath dropped and rose gently, attempting to stabilize at the aftermath of the recent decision.

"I presume the Malfoys are giving you proper accommodations?" I could now feel Lucius's and Narcissa's eyes on me as the question gave me immediate power over them. Lucius's lip quivered while he waited.

The longer I waited, the thicker the air became.  _Say something!_ I took a deep breath and found a small inking of courage in my brain.

"Y..ye...yes my Lord." Voldemort's eyes glowed with satisfaction. The words tasted sour on my tongue but I knew it had to be done. My artificial faith in his ways needed to be terrifyingly clear if I were to be trusted by this...this creature. His grin created hot bile that rose through my chest and I did everything but try to swallow in fear that my courage would disappear with the sickness.

When I opened my eyes, a darkness surrounded me. "I say my child," his cold breath filtered through the air, "a powerful mind can be far worse than power in strength and number. You have devoted wizards who speak well on your behalf yet your parents were blood thirsty traitors. In what regards do you lay?" The questioning wasn't over. I gulped, quickly trying to find an answer. Finally, it dawned on me.

"Well....I suppose I lay where the knowledge holds truer and more pure than anything touched by an unclean hand." I held by breath as Voldemort took a minute to let my words sink in.

"Spoken as a true scholar," he smirked, accepting my masked truth. I could finally feel by body release as he turned to the rest of the audience. "We have gotten far with our resources but it does not excuse the fact that we have not secured our hold on the ministry. I want the Minister in my grasps."

"Sir, if I may interject," Bellatrix's comrade stated boldly. "I  _did_  manage to over hear that Scrimgeour has a meeting at some ridiculous new office, headed by none other than that nasty rat Weasley this morning." He scoffed but Voldemort was quick to wipe it off his face.

"Then why are you imbeciles still here? Yaxley, take Amycus and Rookwood. Don't come back empty handed." Before I could comprehend the lot, the three apparated before our eyes in a thick cloud of smoke. "Lucius, help me take this excuse of a man down to the cellar." Voldemort commanded.

"And I sir?" The voice squeaked from the shadows.

"Ah yes, Bella. Well, my pet, you shall enjoy the best part of it all." The crazed witch squealed with happiness as she quickly jumped into the air and followed the other men to the cellar door.

As the death eaters left one by one, I soon found myself sitting with the rest of the Malfoy family. Draco and I both sensed the potential awkwardness and he made the immediate move, leaving me alone with his mother. I did not have the guts to address her, especially after her last accusation of me stealing her belongings. which I still had, mind you. I glanced over at the statuesque woman to meet her cold stare before getting up to leave.  _I had to get out of here._

* * *

Draco had almost made it all the way to his bedroom before I caught up with him. His life-saving words of affirmation hit me as soon as he had left. He turned in alarm when I panted his name, not suspecting me to follow. For moments, he waited patiently for me to speak (expecting something harsh since our confrontation the morning prior, no doubt) but I suddenly couldn't find words. The air around us seemed to dissipate into a thin cloud of calm. The once recent fear left my body, creating a hole for him to crawl into. We stood, looking at each other without anger for the first time since our arrival. And, to tell you the truth, it felt relieving. I thought I could never face him calmly again after what he had done.  _But how could you forget THAT feeling?_ Damn, my conscious rang truth in my mind. In the heat of all of the frustration and anger towards Draco, had I really forgotten the bond we had created? He had just saved my ass in front of the most powerful wizard in the world.  _But he wanted to murder Dumbledore!_ I shouted back to myself.  _Ya, wouldn't you if your life was on the line?_ I ignored the thought all too well as it had crossed my mind in several instances since our last run in.

"Can I help you with something?" The boy finally said, breaking the argument between me and myself. I pushed myself to give my attention to the situation at hand.

"Why did you say those things about me?"

"What, to Voldemort?" I nodded, trying to push out his lingering glare. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Why not? He needs to know how much of an asset you are to his group."

"But I…." I started before he quickly spoke over me.

"But you  _are."_ He gave a stern look in my direction, forcing me to realize my mistake. I took a breath, attempting to clear my mind.

"Well…..erm….thanks," I murmured, finally admitting my defeat. Draco's body visibly relaxed at my words. He sighed heavily, releasing any tension that remained between us. His eyes felt cold upon my body as he stared intently.

"As much as you refuse to acknowledge, my feelings toward you have not faltered Lyra." I looked back up at him, his bright eyes captivating me. The hair on my neck stood on end as his words wrapped around my brain for a second time.

_He still cares for you Lyra! Take the hints!_ The voice was blaring warning signs in big, clear letters. Except it wasn't in the direction I had been so fond of recently.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to face the inevitable. "Draco, can we talk?" He raised his eyebrows in complete shock but quickly followed with an invitation into the privacy of his bedroom.

The room we proceeded to enter was not the same room I had remembered on my last visit. To my bemusement, there was nothing littering the floor this time around. Drawers were placed properly and paintings hung straight against the spotless silver walls. A variety of lanterns replaced the empty liquor bottles that had decorated his room so 'nicely' last time, giving the room a deep and dense glow.

As I heard the door shut behind us, my eyes trailed over the bed where Draco had burrowed a nest into. The large black 4-poster stood elegantly, masking the only mess in the room. On the fur throw lay piles of books of all sizes and lengths. He pushed a couple of books off the side of the bed to make room for us.

"What is all this?" I asked, motioning towards the stacks.

"Have to keep myself occupied." I looked at his somewhat sorrowful expression. I poked around at a few of the titles awkwardly.  _Shit did I know about trying to stay occupied._ I longed for an escape from this prison. Finally Draco broke the stiffness of the silence.

"This is complete and utter torture, Lyra."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play off the question.

"This. Us. All of it. I don't think you know." I stared at him blankly. He made a daring move and scooted closer to me on the bed. I allowed him, hoping for a comprehensible explanation.

"I never wanted you to get mad, or hurt, but I know you did." Heat started to build again in my body as my mind stumbled over the mass amounts of memories from that evening.

"But you knew about it the entire time! Did it never once cross your mind how this would affect …. everything?!"

Draco's face distorted at my sudden anger and accusation. "Of course it did! It consumed almost every moment of my life for an entire year! It ate me alive knowing that I could lose you."

"And Dumbledore? You wanted that?"

He stared at me hotly. "No, I didn't say that… necessarily."

"So then why didn't you stop it," I growled. I could feel my face flushing with frustration. Draco took in a deep breath before answering in a stern voice.

"I've told you why. It wasn't a thought when I first started. I was asked to perform this task before we even ran into each other on the train that night." Draco's eyes shifted. "It was right after my father's trial and I got this." He extended his arm, revealing the dark ink and scars that ran down the length. "Don't you see? It was the best option for me and my family and if I had done this properly, we would all be one of the highest ranked in the regime. My father's mistake would've been forgiven. It wouldn't be like  _this_ at all _."_

"But you're father is a free man. You got what you wanted."

Draco scoffed. "Not nearly." He shuffled his loose hair with his fingers and exhaled. "Ridiculed, threatened, he is no where near a free man. None of us are. Quite the contrary really." 

I hadn't even thought about how Voldemort would've taken Draco's failure into consideration. He hadn't finished the job as promised, giving the 'credit' to Snape.  _How did that change his status within the regime?_ From his reaction, not well. I crossed my arms and looked at him. This didn't change the facts of his actions.

"I know you think that I got away with no repercussions Lyra, but you are mistaken. Since we've been home I've been locked away in here not being able to think clearly. I just found out I have trial next week that could result in me being contained for attempted murder at the age of seventeen. _Seventeen_ , Lyra. It's not anything I imagined. And there's so much, so much …. death. Everywhere. It keeps me awake." He took a deep breath and hung his head. The blonde slowly started to trace the curve of the snake that lay on his skin, surrounding us in silence for a brief moment.

Secretly I had thought that he deserved it all. But I quickly retracted the thought as I stared at his slumped figure.

"It's hard," he breathed. "I miss what it felt like. I miss you" The words clung to my ears. I hated to admit it, but I missed him too. I missed  _us,_  without all of this shit. Draco raised his eyes at me intently, solidifying my regret.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I wish you would. It's hard enough having everyone else look down upon you let alone the one you love."

It took a moment but within seconds the words slapped me across the face. My breath stopped.  _Love?_ Draco's soft eyes met mine and locked in place. I was swallowed in its frothy sea of grey and silver as his previous statement washed me away. He had captivated me, holding me hostage to my own feelings.  _Shit. What was I doing?_ I closed my eyes, shutting him out briefly, giving myself enough time to dismiss all restraints on my logic. I could never forget what Draco had done but….

My emotions broke the gates within seconds and as my eyes flung open, Draco grabbed ahold of my face and firmly pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the intensity of his weight shift into the kiss, dragging me back into a blanketed mess. Images of us flashed before my clouded mind. Soon I could feel a fluttery gust of heartfelt warmth replacing the emptiness that had been lined with guilt, hatred and denial. I welcomed the comforting feeling as an old friend.

As our connection broke, I knew what had to be done. The journey wouldn't be easy but it was one I knew I had to take; one to save us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyra has big things to consider in this chapter. Draco openly wore his emotions towards her on his sleeve, but is it sincere? What do you think? The Death Eater's are closing in on the Ministry (which is terrifying). It was fun to see a little bit on the inside how impatient/cruel Voldemort is, yet...creepy. I hope I portrayed those aspects of him. We learn a little bit about Yaxley (the unidentifiable man to Lyra) and Dawlish's relationship within this chapter. It is clear that they have had a past, both working in the Ministry-Yaxley before the first wizarding war. It will be useful information in the chapters to come, promise. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Please review and give suggestions :) xoxo


	4. Morning Headlines

My dreams were continuously frantic that evening as I hoped that the light of direction would help me sleep. Draco appeared several times throughout them but was nothing less than a shadow that roamed aimlessly as I watched people suffer before my eyes.

The sound of the door clicking awoke me to a wave of relief. My eyes shot open just as another scream died quietly within my post trance. It took me a moment to gather my perception of my surroundings but finally my tired eyes rested upon the small intruder that stood in the corner.

"Quibbly?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. Sure enough, the house elf produced a small smile and wrung her hands before scuffling over to my bedside.

"Master Malfoy has requested your presence down in the kitchens for a meal. Quibbly was asked to wait until the misses awoke. Quibbly didn't...didn't wake the mistress did she? That would be…." the house elf started to tremble slightly.

"No. No you didn't. Don't worry. I just had a bad dream was all." I looked into the elf's large somber brown eyes. Maybe I was looking for a bit of consolidation? I shook the dream out of my head and sat up.

 _Draco requesting my presence?_ I sighed. After yesterday I didn't know quite how I felt. The resentment still stood prominent in my conscience but the ache greatly outweighed the feeling, ultimately leaving me running in circles.  _Move on Lyra! He is trying._ My voice shouted. I really wished it would leave me alone right about now.

For a few moments we both sat there awkwardly in silence, Quibbly awaiting an answer patiently while I fought with my brain. I finally decided to throw off the covers, slightly startling the small creature, before placing my feet on the cold floor.

"Tell Draco I will be down shortly." I muttered. I swore the house elf gave a small smile before hopping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

It took me only a few moments to throw on my hooded sweatshirt and some loose cotton pajama slacks. The manor was eerily quiet; a drastic change from the previous morning's events. I hadn't heard or seen my uncle since his departure yesterday, making me think he was still out searching for the Minister. I hoped he gave them a run for their money. The thought of the Ministry being completely over taken by this horrendous troupe of sickening 'wizards' made my stomach churn. Harry and Luna popped into my head as I prayed for their safety. As of yesterday, he hadn't been found. It was clear Voldemort wanted Harry and I knew he wouldn't stop until they found each other.

The kitchen was all a bustle as Quibbly scurried around trying to flip pancakes while pulling half burnt scones out of the oven. Lemon wafted through the air mixed with the slight tinge of smoke. I pondered for a moment on whether or not to assist the busily working elf but she seemed to be consumed by her task, ignoring my presence. I quietly poured myself a large cup of hot water and rummaged through the assortments of teas that lay on the island counter, finally landed on the perfect familiar taste of lavender and lemon. It made me yearn for home as I remembered the mornings wrapped up on the couch with a blanket and a hot cup of similar tea.

"Breakfast will be served on the terrace Miss," Quibbly spoke, breaking my longing state of mind. I quickly turned to the large French doors that allowed the small glow of sunlight to spill onto the kitchen floor, illuminating the marble. Beyond the glass stood a tall well-dressed figure with his back facing us. He seemed contemplative, unaware of the events happening in the room behind him. I tiptoed over to the glass pane and turned the handle slightly to open it. Draco's gaze broke immediately and he turned to look at his visitor; a smile crept over his face almost instantly. He had just showered, his hair still wet and limp with water. The chill of the morning air surrounded us forcing his scent through my nostrils. The smell ignited a small flame of remembrance as we stood there.

"I'm glad you decided to join me this morning. I…I wasn't quite sure what state you left in yesterday. You sort of just…...disappeared." He ran his fingers through the wet strands, shaking them dry. It was true. After talking with him, I closed myself in the bedroom for the remainder of the day and night, tearing myself apart about what to do. Every time I thought I found the answer, my logic would bring me back. And that kiss.  _What was that?_

Draco sensed my slight discomfort and turned back to face the view of deep green forest that stretched ahead. The dampness of the morning produced a heavy fog that hung low through the trees. Bright rays from the sun peeked through the blanket in the sky, creating a glow among the landscape. The warmth felt good on my face as I stood with my eyes closed, holding my steaming cup.

Draco shifted in his spot and I heard a subtle scoff from beneath my closed eyes. Opening one slightly, I eyed the cause of disruption with a scowl.

"What?"

"It's nothing." He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Clearly," I closed my eyes again, trying to regain the warm feeling. The silence was still for a few moments before Draco disrupted it again, this time in a hushed whisper.

"It feels good to see you smile." I opened my eyes again and stared at him, his lip curled slightly.  _Smiling? The warmth must've triggered it._ I breathed at the thought. This had been the first time in a week that I had stepped foot outside and it was nothing short of awakening. I couldn't help but smile again as the crisp air kissed at the soft hairs on my cheeks.

"It's not going to be easy, you know. All of this." I finally responded. Draco's eyes shifted to meet mine.

"It never is but it is tolerable when you don't have to do it alone," he murmured as he bit his lip and turned away. Our mutual agreement rested thick as the fog that lay before us. He had taken the words out of my thoughts and presented them to me on a silver platter for the taking.

"Amycus still wants my help." I bobbed the tea bag in my rapidly cooling water, breaking the tension.

"I figured as much," Draco breathed. "I know the situation is not near ideal, but, to be honest Lyra, you're in one of the best positions. You played this out well."

A gust of hot air escaped from my nostrils. "I didn't do this on purpose Draco. I never wanted this. I'd rather be at home with my parents."

He quickly latched on to my implied accusation. "Your parents are aurors. You and I both know just as well that this could've happened regardless." I huffed again at his factual comment. Before I could lash out, the door flung open behind us presenting a balanced house elf with several trays. She hobbled past us to a neatly dressed table that I hadn't noticed prior.

"Breakfast is served, Master Malfoy." Quibbly hastily put the trays down upon the table and stood, knees slightly trembling. It was clear she was frightened of his disapproval but awaited it with eagerness nonetheless. I smiled at the house elf gently.

"Thank you Quibbly. It smells delicious." I bowed to the little creature making her expression change instantly. She shakily smiled and scampered back into the kitchen.

"Fond of our house elf, are you?" Draco walked over to the set table, eyeballing the food. He picked up one of the half burnt scones in his hand and frowned before flinging it back onto the plate.

"She isn't one to cook I am afraid."

I walked over to the table and smiled. "At least she tried." I could feel Draco roll his eyes as he pulled out the chair next to him, gesturing me to sit.

Breakfast was nice although I didn't much touch the food. I more or less moved the pancakes around in the buttery syrup countless times before they were too soggy to stay attached to the fork. I did, however, pour myself another cup of hot water, savoring every ounce of the exquisite tea.

"My father has a connection with a Chinese trader who occasionally sells delicacies in Knockturn Alley. Mother swears it is the finest tea she has ever tasted. Lavender is a good choice."

 _Small talk. Great._  I nodded, focusing my attention to the line of trees that rested behind the blonde. The fog was now clearing as the sun cast down more fervently. Within the shadows of the deep evergreens stirred a small movement from the breeze. My brows furrowed at the movement. Draco followed my gaze and turned back to me.

"What is it?"

"I...I swore I saw something." We both looked for a few more moments towards the forest before I rested my straining eyes.

"What lays beyond these trees, Draco?" His eyebrows raised.

"My family owns all this land, as far as the eye can see. Six thousand, four hundred and eighty four to be exact. Beyond that, Wiltshire." Draco looked back at me, expecting an impressed look of his large family estate I am sure, but all that lay there was concern.

"I told you Lyra, you're safe here." I had to laugh at the thought of being safe in a murderer's den. "There are a number of defensive spells placed on the Manor, not to mention a strong fidelius charm. With all this land, no one will find you." I wasn't sure if these words were words of comfort or if I should be terrified. But the thought was quickly diminished when several figures appeared from the darkened barrier of trees.

"Then what is that?" Draco turned his head toward the direction again, noticing the figures in the distance. He stood up and placed his napkin on the plate before coming to pull out my chair.

"They're back. Let's go." I hesitated at his words before he grabbed a hold of my elbow and pulled me up.

He walked with a purpose as he led me through the kitchens and into the grand foyer. We dodged the drawing room and ascended a small set of stairs that were cast behind an ornate statue of a nymph.

"Do you think they have the Minister?" I questioned quietly as I hurried to keep up with him.

"That  _is_ who he asked for isn't it? They'd be stupid to come back without him."

We finally reached the top landing that turned down a narrow strait. There was an opening that looked out onto the vast table in the drawing room. Draco and I stayed in the shadows as he cast a silencing charm around us.

The room quickly filled with people, apparating from the depths of the room. I could hear the scuffle of feet and a muffled groan from below.

" _Gah, this one…"_ The cracked voice struggled to gain control over the wailing man. Suddenly another, more prominent, groan sounded and someone collapsed onto the floor. This was followed by a roar of laughter that erupted from the first.  _Amycus._

" _Got you right in the bollucks, did he Yaxley?"_ Amycus's voice belted out in another fit of laughter.

" _Knock it off Carrow!"_ the other man said between gasps of breath.  _Yaxley. THAT was Bellatrix's accomplice the other night. I had seen him before somewhere._  A scrape of several chairs pulled out as the captivated man was restrained into one. I could hear a distant clacking of heels approaching the group of men and then more silence.

" _No! Not yet sister."_

" _You didn't catch him, did you? What excuse do you have this time?"_

" _They've Rookwood. This was the best we could get after the attack. I would say is'not a bad find."_ There was a swish of cloth being removed and a gasp.

" _Robards?"_

" _The one and only. If anyone knows the Minister better, it'd be this one. I say we could probably torture it out of him."_ Amycus chuckled again as the chair groaned under the man bound to it, pulling at his restraints.

"He's not going to be pleased about this," Draco murmured under his breath. Voldemort set clear expectations and I was sure he wanted them met. I shuttered at the possibilities for my uncle.

Draco turned to look at me amidst the conversation below. "Your uncle is as good as dead."

I frowned. "Do you even know who Robards is?" Draco's face dropped. "He's my father's boss." I sighed. Gawain and his family had come over to join us on several occasions for dinners and get togethers. He had two small girls no older than seven years old at home, probably worried sick about him right now.

"He's not Scrimgeour but he's not a bad catch either," I breathed, trying to listen to more of the conversation and push out my emotions but Draco pulled me back.

"Regardless, we don't want to be here if he returns. This is all but a diversion. Yaxley had no idea where Scrimgeour was and clearly still doesn't." He tugged on my arm with more force.

"He's the minister Draco. Of course he isn't going to be easy to find," I fought back, wanting to hear more.

Draco just shook his head. "If Voldmort wants something, he will get it, and he won't stop until he does.  _We_ don't want to be caught in the middle of  _this._ " The darkness in his words shattered through my body. This was made painstakingly clear over the past week. Through multiple tortures and deaths, it was obvious Voldemort had no sense of compassion or mercy when it came to his demands.

More Death Eaters, including Lucius, started filing into the room now. I bit my lip in heated anticipation.

_"Robards? Where is the minister Yaxley?"_

_"What are you lot complaining about? We have the head of the Auror Department. It'll be a shoo in now!"_

_"It is a shoo in anyways you fool!'_  Alecto belted.  _"We have over three fourths of the place hexed, jinked, or dead. We need Scrimgeour!"_

"Told you," Draco whispered into my ear. I bit my tongue and looked at him. Things were getting louder below as the argument over the current prisoner escalated. I looked around for our easiest escape only to find us stuck between the hidden spiral staircase that crossed over the drawing room and a solid cement wall.

"And how do you propose we get out of here? The only exit is back down those stairs and past this mess." Draco blinked at disbelief towards me, a slow smirk starting to appear over his darkened face. In a deep, husky voice, he murmured, "You forget where you are. This is the Malfoy Manor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! In the past month my numbers have doubled between Bound To You part I and II. I couldn't be happier. Please leave a review or comment if you can :)
> 
> Now for this chapter. To be honest, I am not sure how I feel about it. Lyra and Draco's relationship is in an awkward state as she is not sure if or even how she wants to approach him. The trust just isn't there and will definitely have to be rebuilt. As far as the Death Eater scene (which are always so much fun to write), they're closing in on the minister but just don't have it quite right, bringing back anyone they can find now just to get closer. It's a pretty straight forward chapter. The next one will spur quite a reader's imagination.


	5. Sanctuary in Knowledge

I heard a shot fire from down below as someone cast a spell across the room. The unknown hex was dodged and there was a momentary silence before the tension rose again, this time without warning. The yelling ricocheted off the high towering walls towards Draco and I's hiding place and before I knew it, the blonde drug me off the floor of the strait and put me against the empty cement wall. Leaning into the cold stone, he whispered a series of undecipherable words and the inanimate block jolted to life, giving way to my pressed body.

The movement surprised me as I tumbled into the dark room, Draco soon to follow. When both of our bodies cleared, I heard the hidden door slide back into its place and secure tightly.

"What the hell, Draco. Where are we?" I felt around for my wand that had gotten dislodged from the pocket of my hooded sweatshirt during my tumble. The floor around us had changed from a hard, cold stone to a hard, cold polished wood.  _At least turn a light on for Merlin's sake!_ I thought, struggling to make my way through the dark. Draco only chuckled in the background behind me. I could see a soft outline of his bright platinum hair through the darkness.

 _Ah! Yes!_ My hand finally touched the tip of my wand and I clutched it into my grasp. But before I could even mutter the illumination charm, Draco cast a light towards the center of the room. Within seconds I was blinded, the intrusive light protruding powerful rays that stung my eyelids enough to make them water slightly. Draco had also let out a groan of discomfort and muttered a few vulgar words before dimming the light with his hands.

"Bloody thing," he finally said, helping me to my feet. As my eyes adjusted to the contrast, I slowly started to see the forms of the cause of blindness. Straight ahead of us hung a magnificent chandelier made entirely of glass. It's intricate cut make the small orbs of light glow in all directions as it swung naturally. It cascaded down the entire height of the room and through a delicately placed hole in the base of the floor, opening into darkness below. I ran to the railing that guarded the magnificent structure and looked into its depths.

"Draco where are we?" I questioned again. I could hear his footsteps echo behind me as he approached.

"One of my favorite rooms in the entire house. Why don't you have a look?" He motioned towards a stairwell that was hidden prior to the illumination of the secret room. I gave him a queer look. He responded by raising his eyebrows, urging me to follow his orders. I hesitantly complied and walked over to the narrow exit, descending into the darkness.

The room below was slightly illuminated by the centerfold and it truly  _was_  magnificent. Large plush chairs were resting on either side of a grandeur coffee table that sat directly below the chandelier and the walls….the walls were all lined with bookcases. Hidden among with depths of this alcove lay at least a hundred books, all propped neatly in their resting places within the dark oak shelves. I ran over to the wall as if in a trance and immediately started searching the titles.

"You won't find any of these at Hogwarts. My family has been collecting for years."

I was speechless; his words rolled over my ears like a draft from a feather as occupation took over. I started to pull some of the conditioned books from their nestled place and flipped through the pages. They felt cool and slick to the touch and an instant wave of relief spread throughout my body. A library. A library was all that I needed to escape this forsaken hell hole. I almost dropped to my knees in gratitude.

I didn't even hear Draco as he approached me. If there was any sort of conversation ready to be struck, I didn't hear it. What finally claimed my temporary distraction was the sudden roar of crackling fire being lit from across the room. My senses flared as I turned to see a small flame being produced down a long dark corridor.

I knew Draco could see the curiosity resting on my face and almost as if eagerly, he flipped out his wand and motioned towards the left side of the darkness. The one swift motion quickly activated a spiraling sensation down my spine and into my toes, for what lay before our eyes was more than I could handle. The darkness that had once been eerily present now held a chest of magnificent treasure.

Draco revealed the true haven. A temple of sacred knowledge all preserved within it's magnificent walls. The oblong room was encircled in a splendor of shelves, filled to the brim with books. A second floor mezzanine overlooked the large space below, also surrounded by copious amounts of books. It was everything a bibliophile could dream of. The floor to ceiling windows that faced the west wing of the manor captured the high morning sunlight. I swore the light glittered throughout the room, emphasizing its glory.I couldn't even take a step forward; I just sat right where I was, wide eyed. I'm sure I looked absolutely lunatic. Soaking in every detail of this place was overwhelming as it was all slowly becoming a reality. A straight path lead the way towards an elaborate stone lain hearth that was surrounded by a set of black leather couches. To the right stood several rows of bookshelves that took half the length of the first floor, gently grazing the bottom of the balcony. And on the left stood strong oak tables left for the researcher to explore anything they came across as interesting.

"I take that you like it?" Draco's voice pierced through my mesmerized trance. I moved my eyebrows in a heavy response.  _Like it?_ That was quite an underestimation.

Draco chuckled at my silence. "Can I show you around?" My gaze was pulled away and refocused on the boy. His smile was captivating in the sunlight that rained down upon us. I returned the feeling and got up to meet his request.

Draco went into detail how their personal system worked within the library, as there were so many varied titles. The family had a database that dated back an impressive eight hundred years. Draco claimed there was an 11th century scroll that was written by his ancestor, Armand Malfoy, the "most fearless conqueror, next to King William himself," as Draco stated. He was being smug but I didn't detest.

"Now you know why I'm less than impressed with the library at Hogwarts," he retorted as we entered another nook between bookshelves. He was right. Hogwarts may have had an impressive amount of books but the Malfoy's collection by far surpassed the quality of titles that lay there. I now saw that Draco really  _was_ well versed in many areas and not just bluffing. I mean, look at these resources! I thought back to the old man's bookstore we crossed in Knockturn Alley just weeks ago. Almost every titled I saw was owned by the Malfoys. I was going to have such a field day in this room.

"So is there anything you  _don't_ have?" I asked sarcastically as he led me back to the main foyer with the glowing fireplace. He laughed and fell onto the plush black leather couch.

  
"Well I know nothing by Lockhart. That man is….erm was...a joke. Honestly one of the better things Potter decided to do was to wipe that fool's memory." My heart sunk at the mention of Harry. Draco seemed to pause as well after the thought, but then continued, dismissing it. "Don't have much on divination either. Father always detested the subject and I can see why. A bunch of fluff if you ask me." I frowned slightly. I quite liked divination. In fact, Professor Trelawney gave a pretty accurate reading last time I had visited her; one of despair, trials, and an association with Voldemort. And low and behold, here I was, facing a three pronged situation between Draco, Amycus and my parents while lying through my teeth at the most powerful wizard on the continent. I really should've bloody listened to her. If only Draco knew of her prowess. He probably wouldn't believe me even if I tried to convince him.

Draco motioned for me to join him but my body was still a buzz as I found myself taking in all the details I had once missed upon our arrival. The bright flames captured my attention and slowly drew my gaze over to its beholder. The hearth was large in all of its glory, and had been clearly made by a very artistic and talented wizard. My fingers ran over the dark wood that stretched along the sides of the deep green marble, holding the fire in tact. It set off a nice contrast with the glow that was being produced. Above the flames rose an elegant crest that had been branded into the sleek stained wood with the Malfoy "M" surrounded by a pair of black dragons. Below, painted in a seemingly silvery banner read the words:

_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_

"Purity always conquers," Draco smiled, as if to notice my curiosity. "It has been in the family for centuries."

I rolled my eyes. "You cannot tell me that your family hasn't crossed with any non pureblood, Draco. That is almost impossible." I could see the mood in his facial expression shift slightly to a darker trance. After a moment of pensive silence, he spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes, there are certain lines our family refuses to cross. However, those that have chosen to go farther are blood-traitors and exiled." His tone drifted through the room, sending a chill down my back. "I take pride in my family line as should you. I have never met anyone in the sacred twenty eight with decent ties to take it so….carelessly." My eyes shot back a dirty glare towards the boy who thought nothing of the comment.

"It is NOT careless. My father did everything in his power to make sure our family name wasn't tainted by this….this…." but before I could finish my sentence, there was a large click of a lock that echoed through the room. Draco's head shot towards the direction of the main door that had been hidden amongst the rows of bookshelves in the east wing of the library. Standing tall in the doorway stood his mother. Her long blonde hair was twisted into an elegant bun a top her head and a few loose strands hung around her stern face. Narcissa's black dress fit her form in a regal manner until it hit her delicate waist in which it then cascaded down into a loose pool around her feet. I was impressed she didn't trip as she took a few steps in our direction.

"Draco, your father has requested you speak with him in the drawing room," she looked over at me cautiously, "alone." My presence wasn't wanted and I could probably list off a page of reasons why. Her demeanor towards me still felt raw, solidifying the ache that ran through my body since my arrival.

Draco frowned and got up, disgruntled slightly by the interruption from our conversation (even though it probably wouldn't end well anyways). Before following his mother out of the room, he stepped close to me, taking my hand in his and whispered, "Please don't leave. I'll be back shortly." The gesture was soft and almost apologetic as his hand gently slid out of mine. Together they strode out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving me to my own solitude.

I could've been wondering why Draco's father needed him. I should've taken more note as to why it was a private conversation as Voldemort didn't mind having me present for meetings (according to Draco, I  _was_  an asset after all). But instead I found myself soaking in the isolation and peace of the quiet library. The sunlight now blasted through the windows, shining light on even the smallest of floating dust particles. The fire kept blazing as well, overall warming my body, which, to be quite honest, hadn't been able to be obtained in a little over a week. The majority of warmth I had felt prior today was that of anger and resentment. This feeling, however, had been different. Like a comforting hug that you didn't want to let go of. _Who would've thought such a small gift of affection would make such a difference in someone's life._ Since Draco and I's fall out, I hadn't felt the touch of another human being (other than a slight touch of the hand) since leaving Hogwarts. Nevertheless, it may have been better off. Even though we were now talking again, it didn't mean we were on the terms we had left on. Not nearly.

I searched the large room in hopes of being pulled in a direction to start my newfound voyage. There were so many bookshelves that I didn't even know where to start. I needed to begin my research on a means of communication to Harry but the thought of being caught was terrifying. One wrong move and that would be not only the end of me, but the end of anyone I was involved with; my uncle, Draco, even Harry or Luna. I decided to make a mental note of coming back late in the evening while the manor was quiet of most human traces. Until then my curiosity wandered dangerously.

My gaze finally rested on the already sought after task that lay open on the research tables. Pulling up a stool, I sat and silently observed the display, taking note not to disturb any contents. It felt wrong eavesdropping on such a private matter, however, only someone as ignorant as this would leave such important research unattended (at least, that's what I had to tell myself in order to not feel as guilty).

Sprawled out on the table lay a map of Northern Africa with several points plotted in red ink. Scratchy coordinates lay written atop the lines of longitude and latitude, prompting questions among my brain.  _What was a Malfoy doing with a map of Africa? Were there family ties throughout the world that lay outside of England? Were they planning on fleeing?_ My mind wandered to the former invitation of a secure hideout Draco had mentioned months before.  _Shit._ This would open up a whole new box of problems.

My eyes scuttled to find more answers among the piles of various resources. A few books lay obscured with unidentifiable titles along the edge of the table, hiding much of what lay beneath. Of all the pristine spines that nestled seemingly untouched among the shelves, these hardbound beauties were handled and put to good use. I couldn't help but run my fingers lightly over the front covers. Their texture made chills run up my spine and I could briefly feel their story sink into my skin. Before I knew it, I had flipped open to a section almost destined for my discovery. Written in bold ink letters were numerous lines of symbols, all perfectly incomprehensible. The dark marks triggered a slight recognition within my brain as I stared at the page in awe. These symbols were nothing short of ancient hieroglyphics.

My mind when into a hyper overdrive. Now that I knew what was being contemplated at the table, I dug for the ancient script that Draco had claimed to have held in his clutches. And then finally, there it was, resting pressed under numerous loose-leaf papers and a few books; the Asclepian Dialogues. My breath hitched as the worn, leathery scroll lay incomplete before my eyes. I didn't dare touch it although I knew it had been handled (unfortunately) by many. Part of me wanted to be infuriated by the idea that it hadn't been preserved over all these years. The other part wanted to delve as deep as my head would allow into these books and soak up every ounce of information there was to know.  _What exactly was Draco planning? How far had he gotten in his studies?_ I took the hint at his interest in the Father of Alchemy to fuel his birthday surprise, but I had no idea it was this serious.

The excitement in the newfound research bubbled up inside of me until I couldn't contain myself any longer. My brain went to work immediately as my fingers thumbed through the pages of the open text. It didn't take long for me to realize the hieroglyphics and the symbols on the dialogues didn't match.  _What the hell sort of translation was this?_ If my knowledge had served me correctly, the dialogues were originated from Egyptian culture but they didn't look like the standard hieroglyphics at all. The symbols had a rigidness to them that looked like no language I had seen before. I had taken a year of ancient ruins my third year but none of it really stuck. I was determined to look forward to the future rather than what was buried in the past. Draco seemed to have other intentions.

Footsteps were heard behind me, instantly breaking my deep thought. I hadn't even heard the door open before I could feel the hot breath running down my neck. I spun around, blocking my blatant disregard of his personal research with my body and stared up into those icy grey eyes. Draco's expression was dark and solid. He peered over my body and noted the misplaced papers in my state of curiosity before raising an eyebrow in distain.

"I see you have found my current project," he sneered. I tripped over my words, trying to find a valid excuse for my wrongdoing. Every logical wizard knows not to touch another's research, no matter how daunting and I had broken that unspoken trust.

"I….I...It was just laying here. I didn't know...I'm sorry."  _Lies_.

The tension thinned as a smile crept over Draco's hard features. "And? What do you think?"

I could feel a heavy weight spill off of my shoulders and down to the floor. I am surprised my legs didn't collapse with it.  _What did I think? Are you serious?_ I turned back around to look at the papers, steadying myself on the thick oak table.

"Well, I thought the Asclepian Dialogues were just something that you deemed a hobby. I didn't know it was this serious."

"Like I said, I needed to keep my mind elsewhere," he responded almost sorrowfully. Draco came around to the other side of the table and started repositioning some of the items he had stacked. He finally found the book he was seeking and opened it up, shuffling to a specific page. He grabbed the ancient scroll and slid it next to the page in the tattered book.

"I've been able to translate most of this but it still doesn't make sense. The versions that have been fed down throughout the years have diluted the true meaning of the text." Draco had both hands on the table now, supporting most of his body weight. The light from the window cascaded down upon his back, making a ring of light appear around his body. He looked majestic, regal in a raw form. His long blonde hair fell past his eyes, blocking his pensive stare at the script. He was deep in thought and I didn't dare disrupt him. I was truly at a loss for words. He was entrancing.

After some time he let out a heave of frustration and I quickly diverted my attention elsewhere in fear he would catch me gawking at him. But instead Draco shook his head and fixed his askew eyebrow, finally closing the book.

I stared back down, observing his long fingers gently tapping the corners of the map. "What exactly are you trying to do here Draco? Are you leaving?" He scoffed.

"I couldn't leave here if I wanted to. Damn Ministry has me held up like a bloody convict until my trial." He frowned at the thought.

"In all fairness, Draco…." I started. He turned to me sharply and pierced his eyes into my words.

"Don't. I am well aware of my actions Lyra. I come here to escape my fate, not be constantly reminded of it." Draco plopped down on the stool at the large table and rubbed his eyes with his palms. He was tired and battered from the stress and who was I to take away his sanctuary? Especially one that I often sought out myself.

"How long as this been going on? Your research, I mean." Draco looked up from his state, shaking his haziness.

"The study of ancient ruins has been a fascination for years honestly. Babbling is odd but her classes are some of my favorite. It wasn't until recently that I focused in on alchemy. Severus has a keen eye for talent and we've spent many nights talking about it." The mention of the professor made my blood boil.  _Fucking traitor._ Draco noted my shift in expression and took lightly his next few steps.

"Since being home, the idea has sort of cultivated into this." Draco motioned towards the mess on the table. "My father was more than impressed with your gift, Lyra. He suggested it may be a good idea to search farther into the study, although his intentions are completely different than mine."

"How so?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the philosopher's stone?" I thought for a moment before it struck me.

"The elixir of life some say."

"Exactly."

"Wait. Didn't Harry….."I trailed off in thought but Draco quickly caught on.

"Potter didn't know what true power that stone could hold. Bloody idiot. If he knew Voldemort's actual intentions and its significance he would've done a better job protecting it." Harry didn't mention the power behind the stone in conversation but it did all make sense. All he mentioned was that it was destroyed. Let alone, that was a good six years ago.

"The Philosopher's stone is not only said to be the elixir of life but the end all to becoming a master of true alchemy. Father thinks it would be beneficial in wake of Lord Voldemort." If Voldemort thought Draco was out to seek the Philosopher's stone, he would be free of duties at home. Draco nodded as I connected the pieces together.

"But Draco, the stone is destroyed. Harry told me Dumbledore and Flamel both agreed to rid the world of such power." At this, the blonde smirked, stifling back a laugh.

"Dumbledore's entire life was a huge lie. He would lie about anything to save his own neck." I gave him a nasty glare. Draco leaned over the table and stared past the hard look. "Lyra, he even lied to you. You can't tell me he didn't know about your parents that whole time and still refused to tell you."

"He would have if we had talked." I admitted quietly.

"But he was never around, was he?" His words of reality crashed around me.

"He was a busy man."

"Too busy for the sanity of his students? Pretty sure taking care of his students was his job and he failed to do it."

"His  _job_  was to protect the school Draco. And that's what he was doing!" I could see Draco's fists clench.

"And he failed to do that too!" He huffed and got up from the stool, removing himself from the situation before things escalated. The problem was that he was somewhat right. The school wasn't protected. It's barriers were so weak that even Draco found a way around them. They were so weak that a death eater was able to connect to a student via floo. Careless mistakes and loopholes like that is what got him killed. It didn't make the situation any better but Draco theory wasn't entirely false. I sighed and returned my attention to the research on the table.

Draco paced around the couches cooling off before returning to the conversation. "Regardless, the stone is still out there. My thought is with some of the original documents of the Asclepsian Dialogues." I looked at the leathery scroll that sat on the table.

"You mean, this isn't an original?" Draco shook his head.

"We were led to believe it was. My father still thinks it is an original because of the pretty price he paid for it, but the thing is, the translations don't match. It was tampered with. It has to be. My father refuses to admit he spent galleons on a fake." I looked deeper at the scroll trying to find any trace of unoriginality. Some of the symbols were faint but nothing that was blaring. Whomever had tampered with it (if Draco's accusation was true) did a fine job at it.

Draco came over behind me, pressing his rigid body against the back of mine and pointed to the document. My heart jumped at the closeness and heat that radiated off of him. I could feel a low groan try to escape from the back of my throat but I swallowed to keep it contained. 

"Look. Here and here," he pointed to specific symbols on the dialogues. I tried to refocus my attention and bent lower to look at what he was pointing at but the back of my butt gently grazed him. This time the groan that managed to escape wasn't my own. The sound caught us both off guard and Draco responded naturally by pressing back against me. I could feel him getting hard at the sudden movement. His hand gripped the edge of the desk tightly as he tried to compose himself.

I couldn't focus. I couldn't do this right now. I cleared my throat and straightened my posture, moving away from him. Words of vindication fell from my lips and I could feel my face redden at our slight intimate moment.

"Lyra," he started, his voice hoarse. We both stared at each other for an intense moment before letting go. I broke contact first. I didn't want to admit what I wanted, what my body needed. His touch. His affection. To be normal again. I gulped and tried to shake the feeling but I couldn't.

"Excuse me," I murmured as I tried to rush past him. I needed a moment away to collect my thoughts but he caught me on the way out. I took a deep breath in before facing him.

"Why?" Draco asked, almost sympathetically. He looked concerned. Not mad. Not upset. Not confused.

"I...I just can't do this yet."

He broke his contact with my words and allowed me to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this chapter right here.
> 
> No, but to be quite honest, the feels that went into this. I am working on a sketch of my vision of the Malfoy Library as it is a thought of my own. I have a pinterest board dedicated to my inspiration. PM me if you want access to that! I wanted the library to feel dark (the dark oak wood bookshelves, black leather furniture, throws, fireplace) to match the feel of the Manor but it also to serve a double purpose as we see in as a personal need for both of the characters. A place of true inquisition and progression. The large two story window was a second thought but I rather like it. This setting will be crucial to much of Lyra and Draco's relationship in the Manor over the next few weeks.
> 
> I feel like the story is moving rather slowly but I also tended to rush in my last fanfiction. I am taking the suggestion from a fellow writer to add more details, and if done right, it will overall enhance the plot of the story. Thank you! Suggestions such as this are always useful, especially for a beginning writer.
> 
> The research that I am gaining from writing through Draco's 'hobby' is also fascinating (which is where I think my Ravenclaw side shows- I love researching odds and ends). Alchemy is such an intricate subject and I think it does make sense for Draco to be interested in it. You have his father, a avid collector of ancient relics and rare artifacts, as well as Severus Snape, who, whether you think he is his godfather or not, he is still very present in the child's life. This combination fits very well into Draco's new obsession. I am working on adding background to Narcissa to help aide his decision to delve deeper into alchemy, and more importantly, the philospher's stone. I love pulling pieces from prior years into the story :) Hope you all are enjoying it! I don't want to give too much away. I wish I could just explode all of my ideas to you all. Still looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, please PM me!


	6. Finding Peace

_The mornings events were more than he could deal with at the moment. Merlin he wanted Lyra like no one's business but what surprised him even more was that, although his sexual desires had erected today, he needed more than that. He needed her._

_The morning started, well, interesting for sure, but Draco felt good after he saw her face lighten a few shades when he exposed her to the Malfoy Library. He knew she would be that of utter amazement . "Honestly if anyone felt elsewise then they were mental" he thought to himself, convinced. However, it was clear that she still had strong feelings against his actions. Draco knew he couldn't blame her but 'convincing her' of his ways and thoughts on the whole matter proved to be more difficult than expected._

_Draco lay on his bed and stared at the dark sea of the night sky embroidered on the canopy above him. No_ _matter the amount of attempted distraction, he couldn't get her off his brain. Damn him and his reaction today. He shouldn't have argued with her about Dumbledore. He shouldn't have lost his cool. He really shouldn't have even liked her soft arse rubbing up against his trousers but fuck it if he didn't want it all. Her heat warmed his core, sparking him back to life. Walking away from their potential fall out in the library was a good choice in the long run but what he wouldn't have done to have her spit in his face and force himself upon her like an animal. Draco took a deep breath and stopped the thought before it got out of control._

_Having Lyra in the house had a tremendous amount of perks and he was on the war path to making her see that. She didn't want to be here. Fuck, he didn't even want to be here most of the time. If he could just take her out and spend some quality time away from this 'soul sucking prison' (so she called it), he would in a heartbeat. The events from the days prior continued to crash into his life and now every ounce of the nightmare began to cut deeper into his reality. They were both stuck. He would have to strike up his game, just like a Malfoy, and make it worth her while with what he_ _had._

_His father had questioned the girl and her entirety since the beginning. Amycus had mentioned having connections with Aurors and suggested the use of the girl for intel. But his father thought she was a waste, that was, until he found out about her involvement with his son. After all, they had Draco with the full intention he would inform them all about the on goings with the school. He had done this, but it still wasn't enough for the eldest Malfoy, especially with the idea that Draco's mind had been otherwise distracted by the girl. It wasn't until Draco had bragged of her skilled intellect did Lucius pay any mind to having her around._

_That conversation was one of the only that had ended well for Draco and his father. This entire year hit the boy all at once with the gut-wrenching feeling of disappointment as he talked to his father on multiple occasions after his release. Lucius had heard nothing of the boy's endeavors expect for what came out of Voldemort's mouth, which was typically of impatience and ignorance of what he_ was  _actually doing. Draco had tried to explain all of his ideas but just ended up shorthanded as it was Snape who still finished the job._

_This feeling of disappointment continued as the talk of not returning to Hogwarts to finish out his schooling career fell from the lips of the Ministry. He honestly could care less if he had to go back to that wretched school but it also came with a whole new set of problems. Not only would his trust with the Dark Lord have to be redeemed in another fashion, but it also pinned Lyra as a key element in that evil man's plans. She would be fed to the wolves and with Draco not allowed back on school grounds, he had no means of keeping tabs on the witch. He prayed that his father's plan to eradicate his sentencing fell through. If Amycus and Yaxley could just get their shit together and capture the Minister, he may be rewarded innocence without even stepping foot into the courtroom, but he wasn't entirely hopeful. His life was a literal ticking time bomb that rested on other's shoulders and he had all of nothing to contribute. It infuriated him there was nothing he could do but 'stay out of the way' and 'mind his manners' with the people that surrounded him. One wrong move and Draco (and possibly his entire family) would be facing the rest of their lives behind locked_ _bars._

_Draco could feel his blood pulsing through his neck as the thought about the next few days and what was to come. His fists clenched around the sheets when images of Amycus making excuses in the drawing room for his feeble attempt at a failed capture popped into his mind. His father hadn't made anything better by threatening his recklessness during his last encounter with Voldemort, scolding him to 'better hold his tongue' and 'not create a scene' when he called for him this afternoon._

_He closed his eyes, only being able to see red. By now, his head was pounding with pent up frustration. He needed a release. What he really wanted was a good screw, but since that was clearly out of the picture, Draco grabbed in his nightstand for a shard of the purple crystal only to find is absence. Huffing a spout of hot steam, he sat up and peered into the dark drawer, still not successfully locating the Amethyst. He slammed it shut and put his head in his hands, trying to think of where he last had the calming stone._

_The library._

_Draco tiptoed through the silent house. The commotion that had once taken place earlier in the day had died out with the almost impossible coincidence that Voldemort hadn't been back to take note of the situation. More than likely Amycus and Yaxley were forced back out into the night to retrieve who they needed to find, possibly with the help of others whilst adding to the escalating number of prisoners in his cellar. He was thankful for the quietness as it was far and few between most nights. Even that stupid excuse of a house elf wasn't anywhere to be seen._

_However, as he approached the tall solid oak door that stood between him and his sanctuary, he heard the crackling of a fire ricocheting off the silent walls. Light pooled from beneath the darkness of the gateway, touching the cold stone floor beneath his feet. He was more curious than ever now. No one dared to enter his family's treasured cove, except…._

_Draco wrapped his steady hand around the sleek steel of the door handle and twisted it with ease. He pushed the heavy door open with a quiet composure, holding his breath until the door no longer blocked his view. He stood frozen at the sight that displayed itself_ _before him. With her back turned, the small nimble girl lay still in front of the flames, the soft glow illuminating the roundness of her cheeks. "She's asleep, thank Merlin," Draco whispered to himself. He didn't need to have a conversation with her in this mental state of mind._

_Her chest rose with a steady peacefulness that he longed for, eyes resting in the deep slumber. The blonde moved quietly through the study, carefully placing his feet on the floor boards he knew wouldn't disturb the stillness of her beauty. He didn't want to wake her. He simply was mesmerized. Finally reaching the nearest armchair, Draco gracefully lifted his body up and over the back, firmly planting his body on the soft leather below him._

_She was gorgeous. He had watched her sleep before but never had he felt so…. so…. different than what he was experiencing right this moment. His pounding head slowly subsided and the pit that his stomach was once was temporarily null and void and he could actually feel his heart beating, spreading warmth through his cold, frozen limbs. How did she do it? Shit, she didn't even have to look at him to make him feel alive._

_Resting loosely on her lap was a thick text,_ _presumably one that she had found amongst his shelves. His eyes strained to see the full title but her hand had fallen, covering most of it. The sweatshirt she had been wearing this morning hung from her shoulders like a thick sheet thrown over a chair. How had she gotten so small? So delicate? Her stature pulled at his heartstrings, like it was his fault she wasn't eating. Maybe it was? But he knew she would never tell him either way._

_Lyra moved slightly to adjust her comfort levels on the couch, shifting the book slightly in her lap. But even the slightest of movement was enough to let it slip from her grasp and fall to the floor. The book landed on it's spine with a quiet 'thud'. Draco held his breath as the book started to fall open, ultimately breaking the serenity of the resting girl (who, miraculously was still asleep), but with a quick draw of his hand, it levitated into air and landed into his possession._

_For minutes he waited, keeping completely still as Lyra nestled up into the crook of the couch, pulling the covers over her. When her breaths became labored once again, he let go of his own and eased back into_ _the armchair, book in hand. Turning the text over, he narrowed in on its contents. 'Timepieces and Tantalizing Connections'. He had remembered this book all too well, especially during his third year when he was sure that Granger had a time-turner. There was no way in bloody hell she had surpassed him in some of their classes, even with her superior mudblood intelligence. Oh the enlightenment he had felt when he had found evidence of his repetitive theory. Blaise called him a crazed lunatic, but he knew better. Now he was in possession of one of his own. No doubt the thought of going back to that life-changing night crossed his mind but his mother begged he see it in a different light. There was a reason, she had thought, that he couldn't fulfill his task and she seemed forever grateful for it._

_Draco sighed and forced his focus on the girl again. He was slightly jealous of her deep slumber. He hadn't been able to sleep for days without the help of some sort of potion or secondary aide. How had she found her peace? He looked back down at the book again. What on earth had she needed this book for? It was a curious choice to have for just some light reading. Did_ _she have a time-turner too? It could be likely since her parents practically lived in the ministry for some time. They had access to all sorts of odds and ends (according to his father, who eagerly sought such status without being willfully employed)._

_Flipping through the pages, he passed all sorts of intriguing hexed items and different ways to transfer communication; floo, the two-sided mirror, portkeys, ect. most used by Lyra within the past year. With Amycus just behind closed doors, the only other viable option of any sort of communication would be towards her parents. That task wouldn't surprise him in the slightest. She needed some sort of closure with this. Maybe she had found out where they were staying? It burned inside of him that he had no idea what she was up to or feeling and thinking (other than her hatred of him of course). They truly did make a great pair if one thought long enough about it. She was absolutely brilliant, as was he, but made up in the areas where he lacked, such as divination and some areas of advanced transfiguration. She was more than just logical; she was kind, humble and passionate about her work. Not to say he wasn't, but her motives rendered more_ _thoughtful in their ways to help others whereas his were just, well pretty much a success of his own will and right. But his selfishness was getting him nowhere as everything he had done thus far backfired. He wanted her to be a part of his life again, needed her to be._

_Draco placed the book next to his feet and wrapped himself in his own embrace. He focused for a few more moments on her soft breathing before closing his own eyes and mimicking them steadily. Before he knew it, he was dreaming of her being in his arms once again, in a life where mistakes were forgiven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying I am not about sap but this chapter definitely had its moments (but I kind of like it). Lyra clearly has other intentions for her research that Draco is unaware of, yet. Although his theories are valid, he doesn't see the other picture. I do not think he is convinced she will be helping the Dark Lord 100% as she has made it fairly clear she does not agree with his regulations and advancements (for Merlin's sake she was on the track to become an auror). But their growth together will continue. Thank you to my dedicated readers! Comments and suggestions mean the world to me so please continue to give feedback if you can :) Every little bit gives me motivation to move forward!


	7. A Feeling Rekindled

The cold air hit me at once, startling me awake. Remnants of the previous night's dreams still resided in my mind as my body lay plastered against the leather cushion of the couch. It took me a moment to remember where I was or how I had gotten there but honestly, after all of the contemplation, it ended on being a good decision. It was the best sleep I had gotten since my arrival.

I wrapped the fur-lined blanket around my shoulders for warmth as my heavy eyes threatened to go back to their resting state. There was a tiny strip of light that caressed the top of the couch, protruding itself from the two-story window on the opposite side of the room that would reach my sight within the next thirty minutes. The sun had barely rose but even still, the small amount of sunlight that tickled the library was warming and I craved more. I look a breath and, without much movement, slid my hand from underneath the covers. I had brought my wand down with me late into the night but more than likely it was lodged deep into the couch somewhere. I sat up slightly and squinted at the deep black-crimson of the curtains, retaining a strong focus. With a slight wave of my hand, they flew open with much more force than was intended. I was blinded instantly.

"Mother of Merlin! What in the bloody hell…." My heart stopped as the second voice filled the silent room. Whipping my head towards the direction of the distinguished flames in the hearth, I saw a curled up figure in an adjacent armchair.  _Draco._

The groggy boy covered his eyes and immediately shut the curtains to the library before regaining composure. I stared at him, shocked.  _When did he get here?_ I noted my book I had been reading at the foot of his chair.  _And what is he doing with my book!?_ My heart thawed and was sent into a frenzy, pumping viscous blood to my head.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and uncurled from his position on the chair, stretching his long limbs.

"Pretty sure this is my house, love." His response to my snippiness was not one that I had expected, especially after being so rudely awakened by the piercing sunlight.

"Why such the need for sunlight this early in the morning?" His grey eyes were finally peeking through his lids in an attempt to see.

I pulled the blanket closer around me. "I...I didn't mean to do it quite so forcefully," I grumbled.

He chuckled and ruffled his strayed blonde strands. "Seems like your ignorance has been all  _but_ helpful in that department."

I frowned.  _There it is. That didn't take long._ "I don't need your help, Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"Is that why you're here? To bother me about my lack of practice? Because it isn't going to work." I spat. Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"No. I actually came down here to find something but…." he trailed off.

"But you decided to watch me sleep instead?" His eyes shot back in my direction and a dark smirk crept over his face.

"Well, it  _was_  a perk."

I scoffed and shook my head.  _Creeper._ Draco sighed at my response.

"Look. I didn't come down here for you. I didn't even know you would be down here but I am glad you were. I'll leave if you'd like."

The library that Draco had sought for his sanctuary had given me the same peace of mind and I was forever thankful that he introduced me to it's wonders. I spent all night looking through it's contents, forgetting reality. It was truly an escape and it was every bit of what I needed to make the darker situation have a tad bit of light in it.

I looked down and fidgeted with the fur in my hands, bringing it up to my cold nose. It smelled like him.  _Probably one of the reasons you slept so well Lyra._ That was something I would not admit and wouldn't for a while. The moments in silence passed and I could see Draco get up out of the corner of my eye and rub the chill from his arms. He bowed his head and went to leave.

"No….please stay," I mumbled.  _What am I doing?_  He stopped and turned his head slightly as if he had heard the sound but didn't comprehend.

"I didn't mean to be so….." I started again, this time dropping the blanket to my lap. I sighed.

Draco smirked slightly and turned to face me completely. He looked towards the empty seat at my feet, then at the chair before finally settling back into his space he had fallen asleep in last night. Without much hesitation, the fire roared back to life, protruding adequate amounts of heat in our little crook.

"You are not a morning person, are you Carrow?" Draco said, finally breaking the silence. I thought about the question. Truthfully, I had been once, but since my time at the manor, every waking moment put me on edge.

"I was just...surprised is all. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I … I must've fallen asleep reading." I stuttered, trying to recall the previous night's events.

Draco met my eyes as they traveled down to the book that lay on the floor. He picked it up and examined the cover before handing it over to me.

"You know, if you need to know about time travel, all you have to do is ask." The smug grin on his face said it all. I could feel my mouth drop slightly. The fact I wasn't actually researching time turners fled my mind as my questioning burned.

"You….you have one?" Draco smiled, almost sheepishly, dropping his head, trying to contain his amusement. I was baffled.

"If you….then why? You could…" The possibilities could be endless for him and yet he had done nothing.

"No, it's not like that. Trust me, I thought the same thing but Lyra," he looked me dead in the eyes, "would it have made it any better if I had ran from it?"

 _What?_ "Yes! Yes it would Draco! You wouldn't be here in this situation right now. You wouldn't be awaiting trial. I may not even be here. My parents….."  _My parents._ Could he have stopped all of that?

Draco leaned back into the armchair with a calm expression. "There was nothing I could've done about your parents. And even if I went back and changed the past, the future could've been altered drastically. Maybe even for the worst. You're alive. I'm alive. Your parents are alive. Things happen for a reason." He stopped at looked into the fire longingly. "I wasn't given it to run from my problems."

His confession hit me hard; a new piece added to the complex puzzle he had formed in his life. Draco and I both knew he had been forced to grow up a lot this past year and now, even though he had seemingly hit rock bottom, he was taking it rather well. I was slightly impressed. He wasn't the slimy boy I had met on the train a little less than a year ago. But I had known this all along, hadn't I?

"So what now?" I prodded, escaping my thoughts. He broke his stare and shifted his eyes back to me.

"I have trial on Wednesday the eighteenth and it will be decided what happens then." I tried to remember the last time I had read a paper, checking the date. Had it already been a week since Dumbledore's death? Longer?

"Draco, that must be soon."

"Four days to be exact."

I gulped. His mood melted as he continued to ignore my stares. My heart started to ache slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

Draco was slightly taken aback by my notion of compassion. He shifted in his seat before answering. "Like bloody hell I am. I have no idea what the results are going to be. I could be locked up for months, years, maybe even the rest of my life!" Draco pulled his legs up against his chest.

This thought terrified me. To know someone in Azkaban. Draco at that. I looked over to the blonde who was now straddling insecurity. He wouldn't last two seconds in that prison and the Wizengamot was all  _but_  forgiving (as they should be really). But then again….

"If Voldemort is taking over the Ministry, won't that have a say in it all?" I would have surely thought so.

Draco's expression grew darker. "Voldemort thinks our family is a joke. Even more so now that I was unable to finish his request. It was with his mercy and a promise my Aunt had to keep that my father was set free. Otherwise, he'd be good as dead. We all would." The last sentence that escaped from his mouth seemed scared and uncertain. I had never heard him sound so unsure about anything. The boisterous, self-worthy prick was disintegrating into nothing.

Surely I wasn't feeling remorse for this boy? He had the choice to change things and he hadn't but yet, he'd rather take the consequences like a man, terrified as he was. It was still wrong. No ounce of me could deny that but this, this just made things more complicated. I looked over to his sullen face. His eyes set back into his face with a hint of sorrow; the shadows from the fire enhancing every sharp line that jutted out. I hesitated, but I knew exactly what he needed.

"Draco, you are not a murderer." I had known it for some time, ever since our charade in the kitchen, but the words could never smoothly produce themselves from my lips.

Draco's steel irises shifted to me for a mere few seconds before being covered again by the darkness. He sniffled and wiped a stray tear from his newly wet eyes. I could hear his breath hitch softly as a few more escaped from their captivity. I couldn't help but feel for the boy, no matter how much it hurt.

"Draco, please. I didn't mean to."

"No," he stopped. "Lyra, you...you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

The tension that followed was palpable. Draco did everything in his power to straighten up and dismiss the feelings that were left raw and open on his sleeve. After a few moments, he looked himself again. I wondered how often he had to do this within the past few months as he was seemingly flawless at concealing it.

"I'm starving. Do you want to join me for breakfast?" The last few moments had been almost gut wrenching for me (let alone him).  _How could he possibly be hungry?_

"Erm….well…." To be quite honest, I wasn't hungry at all, at least what he would find appeasing.

"Lyra, you haven't eaten in days. Don't think I haven't noticed." I gave him a disapproving look. "Please come eat with me," he begged. "I'll have Quibbly whip up anything you want."

I sighed. "Draco, I… I just haven't been in the mood."

He furrowed his brows. "You don't need to be in the  _mood_  to maintain your health. I am not asking now. I am insisting. Come eat with me." He got up and extended his cold hand towards me but I stayed covered beneath the blanket. Suddenly he grabbed the fur and threw it off of my body, revealing my small figure.

"Hey! Give that back! It's cold in here!"

"It is plenty warm in the kitchens. C'mon. Let's go." He grabbed at my hand but I was too fast and kept it from his reach. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation about my eating habits  _again_ , for the thousandth time.

"Draco I am not hungry! Please let me be!" I demanded. Finally he had my wrist in his grasp and forcefully pulled me up from the couch. My bones ached from the contact, making my legs fall from beneath us. Draco caught my form, expressing a look of concern.

"You're not well Lyra. Why aren't you eating?" There was more silence as his arms wrapped tighter around me. It was almost a nostalgic feeling. I could feel his heart beat against my own chest rhythmically, connecting our bodies. I felt like goo in his hands.

Draco bent down, his warm breath caressing the tip of my cold ear. "You know I can find out, but I'd rather you tell me." The words left my heart fluttering.  _No._ I tugged at his restraint but I was no match. I hadn't really stopped to notice my physical strength over the past few days as I was constantly battling mental exhaustion from lack of sleep and an increase in stress.

I finally looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry.  _Why did he have to care so much?_ I knew he wasn't going to give in, especially with the threat of Legilimency on the table. I crumbled beneath his stare.

"My appetite has been gone. I literally have not felt like eating  _food_  since I arrived."

Draco's sucked in the cold air through his nostrils as he realized what I hinted at.

"Since you arrived? Lyra, why didn't you tell me?" His unforgiving squeeze finally relaxed.

"Well, if you can't remember, we really were not on the best of terms."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then your uncle. Someone!"

I didn't want this conversation to become heated. This morning had already been an emotional roller coaster and I didn't have the energy for it. "I shouldn't be your concern. I've got this."

Draco's face contorted and he shook his head. "No, you don't. Look at you." I scowled at him. He went to close the small gap between us. I stepped away instinctually before his hand flung to rest on the small of my back, pulling me towards his center. The contact made my heart jump again and my breath quicken. This time I didn't ignore it.

Slowly he trailed his finger up my backbone, touching every small raise in skin that was covered in fabric, proving his point. "You're too thin. You must eat before matters get worse. You've seen the full blooded effects of Lycanthropy. We can prevent this." I almost broke down in his arms but I pulled all my strength to not do so. He was right and the cravings were getting harder to control. I kept forcing the feeling down into my core, hoping that the new distraction of the library would soften it but I was still thirsty. I bowed my head in defeat.

Draco looked down and took my jawline in his hands softly, gently tilting my head to meet his gaze.

"Listen. Go shower and get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen in thirty minutes. I know of someone who can help." And with a small smile, he let me go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of feeling going on here (teenage hormones maybe?) but it's killing me, as I know it is Lyra and Draco too, that their relationship was going down hill for that time. What do you all think? Should it be longer? Lyra has some deep regrets for Draco's scheme, no matter how much he can try to justify it to her. By god he is trying. Putting myself in his shoes is just...unfathomable to be honest. Some people have questioned why I love his character so much since he is portrayed as a slimy coward for most of the series but there's so much more. Finding light in hard situations can be hard for some, which can often lead to (unfortunately) depression and other mental illnesses. Being just a child, his body is battling this feeling, though we have seen it slip several times before. This could go one of two ways for him. The first being that spiraling pit and the other with her- two sides of a coin if you look at it really. Amycus has already stated that the Malfoy's were 'next' in the line of deception. I'll keep all other opinions to myself as it could potentially ruin some of the story.
> 
> I also thread in some of the Lycanthropy in this chapter although I debate taking it out. It may be too much for one encounter but I was starting to feel a little stagnant in plot progression so... please let me know your thoughts since I'm on the fence with this one. Still looking for a consistent BETA if anyone is interested! Thanks for reading!


	8. Morning Meal

The hot shower water stung my body; the radiation only holding for a mere few seconds before cascading off, leaving me damp and cold as an ended result. It wasn't a satisfying shower but my ignorance for personal care needed to be addressed. I felt a tingle of embarrassment that Draco had held me so close, not realizing this amount of desperation.

I wrapped my body in multiple layers, taking light note of my deteriorated form as I passed the bathroom mirror. The days were catching up to me in more ways than one and I hated to admit that Draco had been right. I had always been slender but not to the point where my ribs jutted out from beneath any layer of cloth. My body needed...something.

I pulled the last hooded sweatshirt from my trunk and slid it over my head. As I did, a loud thud crashed to the floor followed by a shattering of glass. Before me lay the dusty dark vial that Madam Pomphrey had given to me several weeks ago.  _No!_ The bottle of Wolfsbane had been broken onto the hard floor, spreading a thick green milky substance around my feet. It must've been stuck in the holds of the sweatshirt.  _Bloody hell._ The liquid produced a pungent smell and lifted up into the air, terrorizing my nostrils. My stomach protested the scent like it was poison. I bent down to take some of the broken glass and desperately try to scoop up some of the vile substance but as soon as my fingers had touched the glass, the liquid soaked into the floorboards, vanishing before my eyes.

I sat defeated on the ground with the shards in my hands. Not even a drop had stayed.  _Well, there goes that idea. So much for preventing this._ I sighed. This was just my luck. What now?

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.  _Your_   _going to be ok. Draco had mentioned someone could help. Calm down_. I wasn't entirely sure if I had mentioned the personal stash of Wolfsbane I had stowed away, but if I had, it was a lost cause now. I could only be frustrated in myself. Taking the broken bottle, I shoved it into my jacket pocket and headed for the stairwell to the first floor.

Draco was awaiting me at the island counter with a cup of tea in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. He had just showered as well, his sleek hair plastered to his head. I couldn't help but notice his sharp attire. He was properly dressed for a funeral, business meeting, or elegant affair. Whatever it was for it suited him nicely. I distracted myself with focusing on the paper in front of him. Blaring across the counter resided a deathly familiar face.

**Undesirable No. 1**

**Harry Potter**

Harry's photograph bore still into my eyes.  _He is still alive!_

**Contact the Ministry of Magic immediately if you have any information concealing the whereabouts. Failing to report will result in imprisonment.**

Slowly Draco caught my stare as I continued to skim the page. He lowered the paper to the table and took another sip of tea from his cup. My mind continued to linger on the news.

"Won't be long now I presume," he stated, breaking my trance. "Now that the Ministry is after Potter, he won't stay hidden for long." I scowled at the remark.

"Am I to assume that Voldemort is behind this?"  _Why would the Ministry even want Harry in the first place?_

"It's not just Harry. It's every mudblood loving traitor out there. Weasel Bee made the list too." He handed over the paper. I couldn't help but snatch it from his grasps and continue reading the front page.

**Suspects in the former Headmaster's death include Kinsley Shaklebolt, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, whom was last seen fleeing the scene of the murder.**

"Draco… there's crucial pieces missing in this article. Harry had  _nothing_ to do with Dumbledore's death." My eyes darkened towards his direction. Draco's name wasn't mentioned at all, along with that sniveling Professor.

Draco shrugged to my comment and went back to sipping his tea. I shook my head and dropped the paper to the granite counter. This was the beginning of a new era. One influenced by Death Eater's themselves. My blood boiled at the idea of Snape getting off scot free.

"Don't worry, I still have trial, along with Snape. Just because it isn't the front lines doesn't mean it isn't happening." Draco was getting better at this Legilimency thing without me noticing. He shifted in his seat slightly as I heard someone approach. A soft weight rested on the back of my chair.

"The Malfoy's have had more than an adequate amount of influence in the Ministry," a voice sounded from behind. I turned to look at the tall blonde that had snuck into our conversation. Her lips curled into a smile.

"To have one graze the front headlines of the Daily Prophet would be more of a detriment to the Ministry." Narcissa's eyes shot towards her son, quietly judging his smug look. She changed direction and went over, fixing a stray hair that had fallen from his face. Draco pulled from the attention but she persisted, her expression remaining...almost humble….as she looked at him.

The intimate moment was cut short when Quibbly arrived holding a huge, silver covered platter. She looked around nervously, hoping not to ruin the quiet moment and slightly cowered when Narcissa's eyes met hers. Softly she came over to me and stretched up onto her tippy toes to place the platter in front of me.

"For the misses," she squeaked. I glared at Draco (knowing this was his doing) before courteously nodding to the house elf. I grabbed a hold of the handle to the lid while retaining a narrowed glare at the boy across from me and cracked it slightly. A strong aroma of rosemary and lavender erupted from the plate. But when I was expecting a hot gust a steam to greet me, I was instead met with a red slab of raw meat.

"Red meat this early Draco?" Narcissa said bemused.

Draco only smiled and looked towards the house elf. "Make another, and this one a tad more cooked please. Mother?" Narcissa just shook her head in detest.

"I'll stick with a traditional breakfast, thank you." Quibbly did something like a curtsy and scurried back behind some revolving doors to tend to her duties.

I looked down at the bloodied slab on my plate in mild disgust. The scent that the entrée had produced had not matched what lay before me.

"Draco, this is raw. I can't eat this."  _What was he doing?_

"Sure you can." I gave him another disgusted look and closed the lid to the plate. My nostrils flared as the slight tang of blood pushed from beneath the enclosure. This wasn't happening. My body's reaction was reeling into a frenzy of want and need as my temperature rose and saliva started to form on the back of my tongue. I pushed the thought out with all of my ability. Raw meat? Surely I was lunatic.

Draco saw the clear discomfort I was presenting and frowned. "Stop protesting your hunger. Eat….please." His words were more of a command than a suggestion but I couldn't bring myself to look at the bright red cut that lay under the silver dome.

Saving my humility once again, Quibbly returned with another, larger tray, holding two platters. She presented Draco with his request while passing a small plate of scones and a hot cup of tea in front of Narcissa. But as soon as the house elf had left, Draco's eyes were on top of me again.

"Draco, I didn't come down for you to badger me about my well being."

"Actually, you did." Draco cut a nice chunk of prime rib off of his plate and shoved it into his mouth. He took the moment to finish chewing and swallow before giving me an awful grin.

"I know you want this. I can see it in your eyes. Nothing good will come of you forcing this feeling away, isn't that right mother?"

Narcissa looked somewhat shocked at the mention of her input.  _Is this why she was here?_ _ **This**_ _was the person that was going to help?_

"What I think you meant, Draco, is that well being presides over logic at this current moment." Could my day get any worse? I buried my face into my hands and stared down at the plate. My stomach started to rumble with the mixtures of smells that were filling the room. Both of the Malfoy's glares were upon me now, awaiting for me to give in. I sighed and slowly opened the lid, my senses spiraling out of control. This wasn't right. The strain of tendon hitting my knife made my body cringe as I cut a slice off the slab and popped it into its destination. What happened next was unexpected.

After this entire week of munching on odds and ends, never fulfilling my true hunger, this one bite of prime rib made its way through my body and fused with every ounce of need that I craved. And as soon as that one piece was snatched up and tore apart by my hunger did my body want more. Before too long (and without a care or notice in the world) I had finished the entire slab. I was even slightly ashamed to have licked the juices off of my fingers when I was finished.

As I looked back up from my plate, I saw a wide eyed suit of blondes staring back at me in surprise. Draco face slowly spread into a grin as he spoke.

"And?"

The truth was that I was feeling better. Much better. Even after just a mere few seconds did my energy come back and a certain warmth returned to my core. But something was still missing.

I nodded in response. "A temporary fulfillment, yes, but…. it's not a cure."

The elegant blonde chuckled. "There is no cure for lycanthropy, dear." I sat and looked at her dumbfounded for a moment.  _No cure?!_

"But….Draco…." I turned towards the boy with desperate eyes as he continued to look down meaninglessly at the plate in front of him.

The words hit me in the chest, forcing the realization upon my being. "You mean….I'll be like  _this_ …. forever?" The words barely escaped my lips before I felt tears stinging the back of my eyelids.

Narcissa looked up at me, true bafflement written over her acute features. "There may not be a cure but there's a way to control most side effects. I am sure you're not the first that bloody werewolf has attacked." A rain of disgust covered her face momentarily at the thought.

"And what happened to those people?" I questioned, which was only answered by the clanking of silverware left from Draco's plate.  _Just great._ I shoved my hands in my pockets to find the broken pieces of glass that had broken earlier. By this point, the barrier my eyes had so graciously provided had now let their guard down and the tears began to flow down my cheeks in streams. Shamefully I wiped them with my sleeve and placed the broken pieces on top of the table before getting up to leave. There was nothing that could be done. Draco's 'secret weapon' did nothing but clarify that my life was doomed and I had just sacrificed every ounce of retaliation against this forsaken curse that had been placed on me.

I strode past the table briskly but as soon as my hand rested on the door frame did I hear momentary murmurs from the pair. Finally a chair scraped the floor and footsteps filled the desolate chill in the air, following me into the hallway.

"Where did you get this?" I sighed and turned to look at my captor who held the broken glass in his hands.

"School. It's the last that Madame Pomphrey had but …. I… I dropped it this morning and now… now….' my lip quivered and I turned away wanting to leave. I wanted everything but to admit my failure and defeat in front of this hierarchy of wizards. Draco quickly stepped in front of my exit, forcing me to stop in my tracks and face him. The hot tears sped down my cheeks feverishly now. With a swift hand, he held my face and softly wiped the wet streaks from their place. Our eyes met for a brief second; a firm affirmation of respect and sympathy burned from his expression.

"You cannot not run from this Lyra." I only shook my head in protest, trying to find words.

"You heard her, Draco. There is no cure. I …. " Draco stopped my half whisper with a roll of his eyes.

"You're being selective. Why don't you see what is left to offer?" He slowly raised his eyebrows awaiting me to regain my composure and head back to the counter.

Narcissa, who had been stiffly watching us in silence from the kitchens, now reached into a small pocket on the side of her silk robe and pulled out a small vial of deep emerald green liquid. She set it on the surface, replacing my broken one.

"Did it look like this?" Her thin lips curled slightly as she watched me eyeing the potion. The dark liquid rolled in the small bottle with the consistency that my Wolfsbane had but looked nothing like the color that had seeped into the floorboards less than an hour ago.

I took the vial into my hands and observed the black swirls that danced within the emerald sea of liquid before uncorking it. Immediately the familiar horrid smell erupted from the bottle, forcing my hand to push it far away from my nose. Narcissa lightly touched the back of her wrist to her nose to keep the smell from intrusion.

After a few dramatic gagging notions, Draco grabbed the vial from my grasp and recorked it quickly. The smell lingered somewhat but dissipated enough for all of our stomachs to return to a peaceful resting state. We all sat and stared at the wretched potion that lay before us. .

"Wolfsbane in its purest form. This should suffice to replace your treatments momentarily." Narcissa said curtly.  _Treatments?_ Regularity definitely hadn't been a priority during my stay here at the Manor.

Narcissa's bright blue eyes looked up at me, catching my reaction. "You  _have_ been taking this regularly, yes?" I gave her a blank stare, hoping not to spur any sudden arguments. Instead Draco caught on and started his scolding.

"Lyra….."

"Please, Draco," his mother hushed, making the boy stop talking immediately. He settled back in his seat and I sighed a small relief of thanks to the woman next to him.

"A few milliliters per dose will do. I suggest you moderate it to your needs." As she spoke, she swiveled her wrist, producing a glass pipette and placed it next to the vial. I hesitantly took the long glass tube and eyed the measurements along the side.

"But how will I know how much?" I hated to confess that I hadn't done this before and my nerves prevented me from every trying.

Narcissa eyed my form before producing a solid answer, "two". I could feel their stares producing a cloud around me now as I just looked at the potion. It was daunting and who was to say Narcissa Malfoy knew anything about Lycanthropy? Draco had seemed pretty confident but it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. I didn't dare question her authority or knowledge as that would skew any future endeavors in asking for help if it ever arose so I took the vial, uncorked it again, held my breath, and allowed the glass pipette to fill with the thick substance. Draco gave me an approving nod before I closed my eyes tight and touched the tip of the tube to my tongue, cringing at the sour taste as it crept down my throat.

It took me a moment to actually swallow the Wolfsbane, my gag reflects going into full overdrive, but I did it. There was a quiet moment of silence as we all awaited to see what happened next. What I thought would make my stomach twist actually soothed it, calming the crashing waves of the sea and for a split second, I actually felt normal. No crave or thirst, my body was full and my mind was put to ease for once. It was delightful.

"Lyra, your color….." the blonde boy smiled at me from across the counter. I could feel my cheeks burn back to life with a strong vengeance, sending newly warmed blood down to my fingertips and toes. But as soon as the normal feeling came did it leave and turn into a hot, burning sensation that escalated into a fire I couldn't put out. Beads of sweat started to form along my hairline and the room started to spin. Desperate for air, I lunged towards the terrace doors, sending myself over the edge of control. Finally clinging to the stone railing, I let go of my stomach and hurled the hearty breakfast Quibbly made all over the bed of flowers below.

Sliding down the wall, I prayed that it was over. The sunlight stung my skin and equally heated my body from the inside and out producing another hot wave of bile from the pit of my stomach. Without much notice, my body lurched forward, spewing another load onto the ground.  _Please no._ My stomach muscles contracted continuously as I clenched the railing for some support. My body was numb and bursting through flames by the minute.

A figure suddenly approached from the corner of my eye, still blurred from the sweat.

" _Merlin._ Lyra, what's going on!" Draco crouched down next to my form, keeping a safe distance from me.

" _Water…. please."_

"No. Don't touch her," a shakily voice sounded from behind us. A swift motion was felt behind me and soon I could feel her presence near my ear.

"Sorry I have to do this.  _Petrificus Prorsus."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 forms of petrification, one being the simpler 'petrificus totalis' that is used by many young wizards. The other was demonstrated by the Basilisk and by others that a powerful in dark magic and strikes the body still as is, not straight as a board. Narcissa, in a slight panic, used this to control Lyra's reaction to the potion, where she should've been more cautious about to begin with (especially with 100 % pure Wolfsbane oil). Needless to say, Draco's father will most definitely hear about this. The story continues. Please give suggestions and comments! There are days I feel super iffy about my work and others I feel like I rock. This chapter is not one of them. Please let me know how I can improve!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading xoxo


	9. Storm Before the War

_Lyra's body froze where she was sitting. Her eyes swollen and red with dehydration, skin as pale as fresh parchment. Draco looked at her with a sense of timid horror before glancing back up at his mother. She looked worried, more so than her usual state when something was wrong._

" _Mother, what did you do?" She wrung her hands and looked down at the pitiful figures that lay before her._

" _Draco, take her up to her room. Hurry along now. You will have to meet your father down in the drawing room shortly to leave."_

" _But…."_

" _Don't. I will fix this. Just get her upstairs." With that, she turned and headed straight to Lucius's study, grabbing the bottle of Wolfsbane as she went._

_Narcissa took a deep breath to compose herself before twisting the cold handle to the room. As she entered, Lucius looked up from his papers at his desk, a frustrated expression resting on his sharp features. Narcissa tried not to look straight into his silver eyes, but was drawn to them, her boldness fleeting quickly as soon as they locked glares._

_Her lip began to tremble slightly. What was she doing? She never melted from a situation, especially when people had been dying all around her. But this...this was different._

_Lucius noted her state almost immediately and stood, leaving his work behind. Rounding the desk, he took her in his embrace and tried to steady her breathing._

_"Narcissa, what's wrong?" He forced her gaze to meet his again, the opalescent blue in her eyes read more than she could speak._

" _Tell me." Lucius demanded, a little more stern this time._

" _The girl," Narcissa finally managed to spit out. She pushed from his arms and dug in her pocket to_ _produce the vial of dark green liquid. Lucius knew exactly what the potion was and took it in his grasp, measuring the amount that was missing._

" _What did you do?" Narcissa stood, unable to speak. Lucius had been aware that the girl his son was stumbling over had been bit as they had shared a prison cell not but six months prior. He didn't particularly like the fact that she was put in this situation, but it was honestly the least of his problems. Now his family was getting wrapped up in hers instead of fixating on their own they were dealing with currently. His personal stash of remedies and elixirs were locked up for a reason and now, now this black marketed vial of Wolfsbane had been tempered with and he could all but assume what was happening to the girl after she swallowed this amount._

" _The floo power is in the top left drawer. Grab it. Hurry." His blood pulsed through his veins and he wanted so badly to curse under his breath as he watched his beloved fumble for the leather pouch. She had no right to get involved in this but he had a feeling Draco managed to coax her into it. Lucius made a mental note to give him a 'talking to' on their way to the Ministry today…..which was… in fifteen minutes._ _He sighed. Just perfect timing Narcissa._

_Narcissa handed over the pouch and stepped back to watch as Lucius threw a pinch into the burning fireplace. Within seconds, the hearth roared with a familiar green glow. Lucius crouched lower, searching for the face his family had called on one too many times over the past several years._

" _Lucius," the face seemed somewhat surprised. "I have expressed to the Dark Lord that all affairs have been handled….."_

" _No Severus, this is….personal. We need your expertise." The head thought for a moment and nodded._

_Narcissa stepped closer to the flame and added, "Bring some mandrake with you too please." Lucius slowly turned his head towards his wife with an expression to kill. She swallowed and crossed her arms before murmuring, "I didn't know what else to do."_

" _I'm on my way," the head replied and the flame went out, giving the fireplace a normal hue. Lucius stood and faced Narcissa._

" _You petrified her?" Narcissa could feel the treble in his voice and took a step back, wrapping her arms_ _around her even tighter. She knew he was furious._

_Luckily, Severus's entrance broke the couple's heated tension. The tall, dark man stepped from the hearth, being careful not to spread much ash on Lucius's study floor. He knew how particular the man was about his things, especially his house, and from the expression he was carrying currently, he wasn't one to be meddled with._

" _Mandrake, as requested." He handed the vial over to Lucius before glancing over to a shaky Narcissa._

" _What is going on?" The tension was palpable. She had done something so it felt and, although mandrake roots were used for a variety of things, he had a feeling this one was bad and primarily rested on her shoulders._

_Everyone eagerly waited for Narcissa to speak truth. Even Lucius was curious as to how this had been handled. She cleared her throat before speaking._

" _The Carrow girl. She has been getting worse sense her arrival. Draco has expressed that she won't eat and her form has been deteriorating. He came to me with concern this morning and I had been under the impression that she had_ _been educated on her….condition." At this last mention of his son, Lucius became more heated. Once again, his accusations were right. She need not explain any farther. He shoved the vial into Severus's hands._

" _Wolfsbane. I bought it off of the black market in Albania decades ago. It **was**_   _locked up but the matter preceded the need to keep it so, so it seems."_

_Snape took a glance at the potion and turned to Narcissa. "Where is she now?"_

" _Come."_

_She hurriedly exited the study with both men close behind her. She hoped to Merlin Draco had done what she had asked._

_As they approached the room, the trio found the boy sitting at the foot of the girl's bed blanketed with a distressed expression. She was put upright, propped with pillows and the thick comforter to keep her frozen body from toppling over. But his face was soon distorted by the intrusion of the unwanted visitor. The professor pushed past the couple and went straight for the frozen figure, extracting his wand from his robes._ _Crossing the threshold of the room was enough for_ _Draco as he shot from his place towards the man._

" _No! Don't you touch her!" Narcissa and Lucius were struck by their son's hasty movements. Quickly Narcissa went to his side to gently restrain him but the boy was fast and agile, untangling from her grasp within seconds. He went straight for the dark haired Professor again, ready for retaliation. He had not been face to face with this man since that night in the tower and he had more than a few words for him._

" _Draco, what is the meaning of this?" His father belted out, briefly stunning the boy. He faced his father with a scowl (which was an instant mistake) before taking a few steps away from the professor. Snape looked down at Draco with dark eyes._

" _Don't be ridiculous Draco. I am only here to help." It was beyond clear how salty the boy was from that night. Whether Narcissa decided to tell her son about their transaction was her own business and frankly, he didn't give a shit if the boy hated him or not. Right now he needed to focus on what he as called to do._

" _Would you like to give it to her or should I?" he directed at Lucius. The blonde handed the man back the mandrake root, almost impatient to see what was to_ _come next. The room became deadly silent, Draco on the edge of his toes. He hated seeing her like this but what he hated even more was to see her consciously miserable._

_After forcing the liquid between Lyra's stone cold lips, she choked to life, heaving for breath before realizing where she was and who she was with. She immediately locked eyes with the black irises in front of her, too horrified to speak or move._

_Before she knew it, the murderer reached out and struck her in the neck with a sharp object, drawing ounce after ounce of blood. She began to feel dizzy again and the heat returned with a strong intensity. Draco stood cringing in his spot as he watched the man work, his father's hand outstretched in a notion to keep him still. Maybe he had forgotten how much the boy had perfected of his skill over the last year but the boy wasn't about to test the thought._

" _Hand me that pail," Snape motioned towards the trash bucket near the door, Narcissa almost tossing it towards his direction before he put it under the girl's body, still holding onto her neck. Lyra didn't realize the importance of the bucket until another wave hit her, up churning the emptiness in her stomach. She hugged the can with the little strength she had as Snape_ _withdrew the sharp pinch from her neck. He studied the vial of her blood before putting it into his cloak._

" _What…..what do you need that for?" She spat into the bucket. She had no strength to fight him but she was insistent on figuring out what was going on. He grabbed the pail from her and studied the contents with a blank face._

" _Miss Carrow, how long have you been chucking up blood?" Lyra looked at him with a sweaty horrified expression. He had his answer._

" _Your body is rejecting the Wolfsbane that was given to you. It's strength was….superfluous…. to your condition." Lucius shot a glare towards Narcissa. Lyra sat weak on the bed, reaching towards the pail again. Snape handed it back to her without much care before turning to the family._

" _She'll survive. Keep checking her fluid intake. I won't know the extent of her condition or how much to dilute the potion until I test her blood. If this continues much more before my return, give her some Bezoar. I presume you have some Lucius?" The statuesque man nodded once in recognition._

" _Good." Snape turned back to look at the pale girl on the bed who remained clinging to the bucket and then to the blonde boy that still had a scowl on his face like it was a permanent part of his façade. He shook his head and motioned for the door, patting Lucius on the shoulder as he left._

" _Good to see you as always my friend. I'll show myself out as you have other matters to attend to." Lucius gave a small crooked smile and allowed the man to leave. Without even a glare in the boy's direction, the man straightened his robes and directed his son to follow him out of the room._

" _We will be late if we do not leave now."_

" _I'm staying here," boasted Draco, crossing his arms. He wanted to be no where else but in that room, especially after this incident. Plus, if he was going to be honest with himself, he was quite nervous about even approaching anyone from the high court about his situation, no matter how 'innocent' he may be._

_Lucius turned and directly faced his son, a darkness in his silver eyes. "I'll be damned if my son speaks to me in that manner. You_ _**will** _ _go and we_ _**will** _ _be on time. Being fashionably late is not a standard we will uphold_ _in this house. We are leaving." Draco looked nervously at his mother hoping she would cave to his demand of staying at home but her eyes were unwilling this time. He let go of his breath, took one last look at the girl (who was now partially laying off the side of the bed asleep) before following his father down the hallway._

* * *

_The two blondes appeared at the Atrium of the Ministry with moments to spare. Draco often hated going to the ministry as his father was regularly stopped to socialize, but this time it was different. The wizards and witches who had once talked to the elder of the two either were nowhere to be seen or ignored the man with a shadowed gaze. In fact, the entirety of the place seemed off; darker almost. The ceilings still reflected the bright peacock blue marble with gilding golden symbols skimming over it's surface. The dark floors still shone brightly from the copious layers of wax. The people still bustled around but the laughter and banter of social life that used to ricochet off of the walls was now quite and scarce. Hurtful expressions rested on most faces as they passed, barely making eye contact with those passing. The statues that once held life as the_ _centerpiece of the place now scowled at him, eyeing his every move. Things were changing and he was right in the middle of it._

_Draco entered the lift with his father, following suit of most by staring at his feet that were planted firmly on the shimmering floor. The box lurched forward forcing him to almost lose his balance and his breakfast. His father hadn't said a word since they left the manor (although it was clear that he had wanted to). He even looked pissed, a hard and cold expression plastered on his face. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or not, even though most things seemed to be these days and he had just chosen to accept it. Finally his father spoke._

" _Do you know what you're going to say? I need not reel the importance of this meeting on behalf to your safety son. I have worked excruciatingly hard to get this meeting scheduled for you." Draco just nodded in agreement. He had played his script over and over in his head to the point where it made him sick but deep down, he didn't think he needed it. He knew he was a charmer and a decent one at that._

_It took only moments for them to arrive at their final destination and cordially on time (to his father's_ _bemusement). Knocking twice with a hard and solid fist, the door opened to reveal a room that made Draco's gut churn. Cats. He hated cats. And there was photos of them everywhere._

" _Oh Lucius! So good to see you!" The plump woman scurried over to the two and tried to reach up to give a Faire la bise to the tall man but was extremely shy of height and resulted to a stiff nod instead. Where she ever got the impression she could refer to Lucius by his first name stunned the elder Malfoy, but he let it slide as he needed something from her._

" _Please sit," she smiled at the two, her eyes finally resting on Draco. He managed a queer grin and took to sitting in one of the pink plush armchairs that rested in front of the light colored desk. Umbridge returned to her seat and, as if prompted, took a folder from the drawer in her desk and lay it open flat in front of them. His file. Draco's eyes strained to see what was written on the papers that were pinned to the folder but as soon as she had opened them had she stripped them from his view._

" _How is school Draco? I hope you are enjoying your summer."_

_'Was this a joke?' t_ _he Slytherin thought as he stared at her. The banter was presumptuous and cruel but he knew he had to play along with it._

" _School is going well_ _but I could say differently for the latter." He watched her reactions carefully. "Slytherin Prefect like my father. Aiming for head boy next year, that is, depending on the state of the school." 'Just cut to the chase', he thought._

" _Ah yes, Hogwarts has seen much the past few days hasn't it?"_

 _Draco sat tall in his seat._ " _Yes but it will see much better. I am afraid that after your dismissal the school really had no chance."_

_The woman stopped and quickly processed the information, admiring his confidence. "Well I'm flattered and I can only agree. Dumbledore did not have the right state of mind nor the resources to exemplify how tremendously exquisite Hogwarts can really be." Draco nodded in agreeance much to her delight._

" _So you see why my actions were justified then?"_

_The moments that passed after his question made him sweat. He could hear his father's breathing quicken slightly but they both remained in sturdy posture, awaiting her response. She sat and gently sipped her quaint cup of tea forcing their anticipation._

" _Not quite I am afraid," she finally said. "Plotting the murder of a headmaster, not to mention a notable figure in the Ministry and a member of the Order of the Phoenix is not something that can just be dismissed…..without reason that is." Draco's heart dropped into his stomach. He was afraid of this. The boy could feel the tears sting the back of his eyelids as he tried to block his thoughts of the next few months that lay ahead of him._

" _My son would never consider actually conducting such harm on another human being. He was under a tremendous amount of pressure at the time that clouded his judgement." Lucius finally pipped in. Draco let go of his breath at the comment that may have saved his life. His grey eyes pleaded in her direction._

" _Are you meaning to tell me he was under the Imperius Curse?" There was silence. Of course there was absolutely no mention of Draco being under such puppetry but his father seemed to read between the bullshit lies in remediation towards his son's actions. He took the excuse and_ _curtly smiled at the woman. Umbridge bowed her head and nodded._

" _Well then. It seems we are done here. Young Mr. Malfoy will still need to make an appearance on June the eightieth. His hearing will preside in the dungeons but I will make sure it is a short and precise conclusion."_

_"And the results?" Lucius probed, making clear his intentions to her._

_She eyeballed the two aristocrats in front of her before deciding. "You will not be disappointed."_

_Draco's heart fluttered back up into his chest. Was that all it took? Was he free? Umbridge stood from her seat and presented an outstretched arm in Lucius's direction. He took it in his own and squeezed it firmly before directing his son towards the door._

" _Look forward to seeing you Wednesday, Dolores." And with a huge grin, the boy left alongside his father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to note at all the attention this story has been getting recently, on here and other sites. It is beyond an honor to have dedicated friends and readers on this journey and I thank you all tremendously!
> 
> Ok, onto this chapter. I love bringing other characters into this! The interaction between Lucius and Narcissa I see as very important. We saw in the last story how strong their love really is and it is true! There is so much raw connection between them but they're still mortals and have problems in their relationship. Narcissa crumbles beneath her son's plea to help Lyra not only because it is her son, but because deep down she knows that having the girl in her house is not right. Lucius may see it as an added problem but Narcissa sees it as a mistake. Lyra shouldn't be there but she isn't about to suggest removing her (especially since the Dark Lord has expressed interest in her as well as her son, plus current closest to kin resides in that house- as far as she knows).
> 
> Snape's appearance also is a notable factor in this chapter. Draco is still under the impression that Snape took his glory thus discriminating him and his family. We are under the impression that Draco ALSO is unaware of how much Snape has played a role in all of this (lessening his character once again! But we all know how that really turns out). Lucius and Narcissa have a relationship with Severus; making him a crucial character (don't forget about his relationship with Amycus too). We will see more of that to come later.
> 
> I absolutely love writing Lucius and Draco. I like to see their bond as close but Lucius still needing to be authoritative. After being imprisoned in his own home, he has to build up his character again. I also hoped you liked the little snippet with Umbridge. I cringed while writing something about her but laughed through it all the same. She plays for Voldemort (as she becomes Senior Under-Secretary to the Minster during Voldemort's takeover) but that is not to say she doesn't also play for her own benefit. She knows all about the Malfoy's and their influence in the Ministry. I didn't write it but I'd like to think there was a pay off during Draco's trials. Little bugger isn't off free yet, however. Keep posted :) I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	10. Midnight Madness

_"Move aside boy."_

" _She is asleep. You'll disturb her."_

" _She is my blood and my responsibility, now move."_

" _Doing a fine job at it….."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Since when did you care about her well being?"_

" _This is not your business to meddle in."_

" _But this is my house and I decide what goes on here."_ There was a maniacal chuckle from behind the closed door.

My eyelids felt extremely heavy as I moved slightly between the sheets. My limbs were stiff from the night's rest, like winter had sprung upon my bones early. I only wished I felt the chill of the thought but sweat covered my brow creating an oily pallet of skin beneath the wet layer. I did everything I could to block the sounds that escalated on the other side of the thin slab that kept me from the chaos that ensued.

" _Don't make me laugh! You put up a strong front but you are all show just like your father."_

" _I am nothing like my father. I am no coward."_ The crazed laugh was heard again.

" _Is that why the Dark Lord is eagerly looking forward to having a new spy within the castle to keep an eye on Potter? You had your glory and you failed. Now move aside before I regret my next move. And put that ridiculous wand away."_ A growl was heard before the door was opened forcefully allowing both parties to stumble on top of each other into the room. I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head.

"Lyra? Lyra! You're awake!" The blonde headed boy sprang to and found it the best choice to climb up onto my bed to check my status. I eyeballed him with a dead expression.

"Yea...no thanks to you two," I grumbled. The grin that flashed a pair of white pearly teeth soon sank into a scowl, quickly shooting it towards Amycus.

"Bloody hell. And what happened to you?" I wiped the sweat off my forehead and turned my head towards my uncle with a stiff ache.

"Get OUT!" Draco yelled; his rage shattered a glass frame on the bookshelf next to Amycus. The rigid man slowly glanced at the broken glass on the floor before returning his dark gaze upon us. His eye twitched ever so slightly as he let go of a deep breath he had been holding for what seemed like eternity.

"Fine but we are not done here. He'll be requesting your presence soon. Get up and…. fix whatever's going on with you." With that he made his way towards the door, slamming it on his way out.

_Thank you Merlin._ My head was pounding from the tension that presented itself without invitation. I just needed quiet….and water.

"When did you wake? Wait...did you hear all of that?" I gave Draco an irritated expression.  _Why couldn't he just let me be?_ To me it was all words that prevented the quiet my head needed.

"Why, why are you all even in here? What time is it?" The approaching darkness lead me to believe it was around maybe five or six in the evening. But I honestly couldn't even remember when I fell asleep.

"Lyra, you've been asleep for days. We were beginning to worry about you."

_What?_

"Excuse me?  _Days?_  Wha...what the hell happened?' I stretched into the back of my brain to seek for the remnants of the days prior. The clouded sleep took some time to disperse but images of Snape and Draco slowly emerged to clear vision.

I turned to Draco for answers. "Why was Snape here?" The blonde's expression changed at the mention of the professor's name. It only took me a moment to realize. My hand flew to my neck, grazing the tender skin that had once felt the gentle sting from Snape's cold hands. I could only imagine the surely blackened area.

"Father called him. He dropped something off for you a few hours ago." Draco motioned towards the dresser on which a glass bottle bore a creamy green substance. I grimaced at the potion immediately tasting the horrid liquid on my tongue. My eyes darted for something, anything else, to mask the imaginary sour taste before bile replaced it. Finally spotting a glass resting beside me on the nightstand, I grabbed it and forcefully shoved it into Draco's hands. He took the hint, thankfully, and tipped his wand to the cup, filling the empty glass with water. I chugged it greedily before shoving it back in his grasp for more.

"Making a note to have a bucket of water on stand by for that eh?" He laughed at my desperation and motioned towards the dresser.

"You don't think I'm going to take that, do you?" My mind was flooding back with visualizations and feelings of my last waking moments. "Especially after what happened last time. I'm not putting myself through that again."

"Apparently  _that_  potion is diluted. Mother's vial was made from pure Wolfsbane oil." He became quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands. "He said it may have contained a leaf from the plant, gauging your reaction to it."

"You mean to tell me your mother tried to poison me?!" Wolfsbane, otherwise known as  _Aconitum,_  was well known to be in the family of poisonous plants that Professor Sprout kept in a locked area of the greenhouse. Just the slightest of hand while making the potion could render deadly. I glared towards Draco as he sat there baffled.

"No, Lyra. She was trying to help you. She didn't know."

"And how do I not know that  _that_ vial over there isn't poisoned too? Snape  _murdered_ Albus Dumbledore Draco!" I sat fuming for a few moments watching him as he battled his thoughts on the matter, remaining silent.

"What, you trust him now?" Hot air flew from my nostrils.

"No but my parents do and I respect their loyalties. And you're alive, arn't you?"

I scoffed. "Draco, your family isn't the best ones to rely on for decisions."

His icy eyes narrowed. "And yours is better? You uncle is making arrangements on  _your_ behalf with Voldemort behind your back. Tell me how that earns respect?"

The answer was that it didn't. This morning was the first time the idea had roared it's ugly head in my direction.

"Tell me what you know." I demanded.

Draco sat cross legged on the bed. I could see the tension in his form as we both thought about what this meant for us. He was hesitant but finally proceeded.

"You will be an informant for Voldemort within the castle when you go back in the fall. Amycus has talked highly of you and your bond with Potter and his troupe of clowns. Disgusting really." I shifted uncomfortably at the idea of my uncle playing both sides. Both plans had flaws and neither really resulted in my well being. If he truly was on Harry's side, then going back to the castle would mean I would have to feed Voldemort false information on the DA's behalf. That would be extremely risky. Voldemort was no fool. Or this could all be a ploy, playing me to lead Voldemort directly to Harry, which would also result in demise. Either way….

"Wait, you said when I returned." Draco took a deep breath in and sighed.

"I probably won't be going back to Hogwarts next year Lyra." The words slapped me directly in the chest. The ventured assumption of his absence was something that I hoped he would prove wrong.

"I can't do that alone Draco. You know that!" The fire that had filled my chest began to switch to fearful anxiety. I searched his grey eyes for truth.

"You're the only one here that Potter will trust. Plus, I overheard my father talking to Yaxley this morning," he shook his head, ruffling the emotions that surrounded us. "I'm lucky the high council is even considering my innocence. Going back to school would be considered a luxury."

"That's ridiculous." Draco wasn't necessarily cleared of his conviction in my mind but he wasn't a murderer and the thought of him in Azkaban was mind boggling.

"So, you're not going to fight it?"

"And risk my neck in a cell? I'll take house arrest thanks."

I sighed. "C'mon Draco. Surely there is some law that makes it illegal to keep you from your own education." Draco's eyes focused on the broken glass that lay on the floor next to the door.

"I've searched and I haven't been able to find anything. Besides, I'm seventeen. The ministry can't keep tabs on me any longer. The trace is gone and I'll be tried as an adult."

"Then an even better reason why you should have an eye kept on you at school in a well monitored place." Draco's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Clearly you need my assistance. You forget I grew up around people whose job it was to take down law breaking citizens."

"You're going to help me with my trial?"

I stopped to think what I was really about to do. I knew I couldn't make any promises when it came to pleading his case but if I could at least prolong his sentencing, maybe we could both win. It was worth a shot.

"Robbing someone of their education shouldn't even be lawful. Besides, I'm going to need your help."

"And you're feeling up to this now? My trial is tomorrow." His question was sincere and there was a wavering in his voice. A shortened fear overcame me instantly. We didn't have much time but, luckily for him, pressure only strengthens my motivation.

I nodded. "You've bloody lost it for not asking me sooner you know."

He chuckled and flashed a playful smile. "Maybe so, but only because of you. I'll go grab some books that I've already started reading." A smirk crept over my face as he got up and headed towards the door; holding my blush as he went.

For the next few hours, Draco and I sat boarded up in the bedroom going over all of the text he had found on ancient law and Ministry ruling. What he pulled was not sparse but it wasn't quite hitting at what we were looking for; a loophole to get him back in the safety of the school.

Finally around midnight he closed the last book, frustrated. The blonde sat for a moment with his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Lyra, this is pointless. We're not going to find anything and we're definitely not going to outsmart the Wizengamot." He sighed and collapsed on the bed in front of me.

"Really? You're going to give up that easily?" I shook my head. After about two moments, Draco gave a small chuckle.

"You're mental." He turned to me with an amused expression on his face. "How can you do this?" I paused momentarily, slightly baffled at the comment before turning back to the book in my hand.

"This is nothing Draco," I smiled lightly to myself.

"Well, while  _your_  brain is running at top speed,  _this_  one needs a break."

I shifted in the bed, somewhat restless. My energy had risen throughout the past few hours and I started to feel stagnant. We needed to get somewhere. "We have to go downstairs. We're not done yet."

Draco yawned, clearly not thrilled about the idea there was more to be done. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "We're stopping by the kitchens on the way."

"Is that a demand?"

He smirked, "Yes." Taking my hand, Draco drug me out of the warm comfort of the bed and into the cold stillness of the hallway.

After three refills of tea, a bit of roasted tomato soup and a piece of chocolate cake (per Draco's request) we finally began our second shot at the revamping of Draco's sentencing. I quickly gave him the job of searching for certain texts amongst his varied bookshelves while I scoured the knowledge that they held. It was the best policy, seeing that Draco knew his collection better than anyone but it was also a relief to me and allowed me time to tunnel in on a book without continual stops. The flow worked nicely, that was until Draco starting taking longer and longer time between trips. I was soon faced with a thought and no book to prove it.

It took only moments for me to find Draco propped up against a bookcase, snoring slightly, the book I requested resting in his hands. I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed the piece from him, instantly rattling his temperamental slumber. He mumbled something incomprehensible and rubbed his eyes of exhaustion before stumbling after me towards the glow of the fire. It didn't take long for me to find exactly what I was looking for.

"I've got it. I've got it! Look here!" I jumped up, pulling the zombie-like boy closer to me on the couch and covered his lap with the book.

"You can plea a Minor's case."

Draco sighed. "Lyra, we've been over this already. I turned seventeen the day before his death. I wasn't a minor."

"But that's not all a minor is considered Draco. That's only what they tell you. I thought I had heard my mother talking about it once during a conviction in the States." Draco looked at me questioningly but I caught him before he spoke.

"It applies here too."

He looked down at the page and studied the words that could set him free.

**A Minor's Case could be considered for a persons accused of a legal wrongdoing within a certain age range (seventeen). This means that until a minor reaches the legal age of adulthood, he or she may not be responsible for his/her own actions for damages for negligence or intentional wrongs without a parent being liable, nor for punishment as an adult for a crime. If an investigation were to prolong its need between the conviction and the person's seventeenth birthday, they would await a retrial and be tried again under new age appropriate circumstances. This also applies to a wizard or witches education or in an event of a family state emergency deemed by the court.**

"So this means…" Draco faced me with white eyes.

"You could plea as a minor and be retried after you finish school at Hogwarts."

He thought for a moment, contemplating the ends of the outcome before rereading the snippet again.

"That means that I'll still have trial next year though."

"Draco, there's a LOT you can do in a year. What if they decide to appoint you Mercy for good deeds?"

My brain stopped me at my last words.  _Good deeds Lyra? Like anyone will believe that._  I swished the thought out of my head trying to counterbalance it with the idea that people could change. The thought was a stretch but it wasn't impossible.

The boy lazily raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a dazed expression. "You're right," he replied sleepily, as if surrendering his white flag of forfeit. He planted a kiss on the top of my head before leaning back towards the arm of the couch, taking me with him. His willingness to succumb to sleep slightly infuriated me (how could one rest with this much on the line?) but that was soon diminished when he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him.

His breathing slowed to a dull droll as I took the warmth and melted into it, listening to his heart beat steadily. There was no chance in keeping him awake, especially when he had been fighting sleep all night and I had to admit, I wasn't close behind. But still, the moments that were left felt few and far between.  _This was it._  I thought. _This may be the last moment I ever saw this sarcastic and narcissistic arsehole._  As he rapidly started to drift into a deep slumber, I tried to memorize every curve of his face, feeling a tightening hold upon my heart as I looked. My emotions started to take over at the realization that flooded my brain. This couldn't be happening right now. Draco Malfoy, a soon to be convicted criminal, lay before me, sound asleep, while I sat worrying and blubbering over him. I wiped my nose and buried my head into his shirt. His grip tightened around my arm at my movement.

If only I could have one more day. _But would that really change anything Lyra?_  We had spent hours searching for the hidden treasure to redeem Malfoy from his fate and I had proven to fail. Even the lingering thought of the Minor's Case was probably useless. But then again, Draco didn't seem to care too much. He hid his worry very well, although several times throughout the evening he had to close his eyes and recollect himself. To anyone, it would seem normal, but to me, I could see the tension strangling his logic. The moment didn't settle in until this final search, when we really could account for nothing in our work. And now the thought of him leaving or not even returning to school left me feeling helpless and empty.

"Draco?" I clung tighter to his clothing, taking deep breaths in, the tears awaiting their release. He hummed a response, surely only half aware of my state. The reality of it all was that, through countless error, I knew there was still hope for him, but with the guidance of certain influences, he wouldn't be able to make the choice without being burdened and beaten by the one's he trusted. Sighing slightly, I looked back at his peaceful face, his blonde hairs falling over his closed eyelids. The blockage that held the dam prior was now cracking beneath the pressure.

"I can't let you go," I finally whispered into him. A tear slid down my cheek, brushing his shirt lightly. At the touch, he gave a guttural growl and moved in around my body, molding me into his cavity. I let him, embracing what could be our last moments together.


	11. The Trial

_Narcissa faced herself in the mirror looking and feeling more wrecked than ever. Tomorrow morning was Draco's trial. Her baby boy was being accused of murder and she was expected to be kept about it. "What a ridiculous request," she quietly told herself. She fought back the tears that threatened her eyes, refocusing her attention on the jewelry she removed from her fingers._

"So, where is he?"

_She glanced back up at the mirror, catching Lucius's reflection staring back at her. Narcissa stood in silence for a moment, continuing to place the rings in the box before answering her husband._

"He is in the library, asleep."  _She could hear him_ _shifting in the bed behind her and decided to keep the statement at that._

"He spends too much time in there you know."

 _Narcissa murmured her locking incantation and then turned to face her husband. "_ Is that necessarily a bad thing? He is frightened."  _She knew Draco had been spending countless hours with the Carrow girl preparing for his trail and it took everything in her not to wake him when she saw their entwined bodies on the couch. But at this point, her son was handling this better than she was. Lucius looked at his wife through the lie._

"Narcissa, is he frightened or are you?"  _He knew his wife all too well. She didn't have to even answer the question he just presented her with but he didn't blame her at all to be honest. He was a little nervous himself but he had to be strong and if not for personal incentive, he had to be for them._

_He motioned for her to join him in their large bed. The simple gesture surprised Narcissa slightly. If anything, she expected a sarcastic remark with a simple turn of the lights but his eyes only gleamed with_ _compassion. But, unknowing to her, Lucius was soft under the armor he had boarded himself up in. The past year was not torture in the sense that he was locked away, but rather because he was not able to hold his wife close. It killed him to see her disappear behind closed doors where he knew she was crying, releasing the guilt and the stress that he kept in so tightly. Narcissa didn't break easily but with this continuous list of demands and constant belittling by the Dark Lord and other death eaters, he really didn't know how much more of it he could handle, let alone her. He tried to refocus their attention and priorities on their own family but that was slowly crumbling too. He sighed at the betraying thought._

_Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, her head hung low. "_ What will we do if he…."  _The elder blonde stopped her before she could even continue._

"I've told you Narcissa. He will be fine. I've talked to Yaxley and…"

"Lucius, Corbin isn't even in the Wizengamot. His promises are useless,"  _her interruption held stern with irritation._

"Be that as it may, he has more of an influence on Umbridge than I do."

 _Narcissa shook her head and grabbed the bottle of crème by the bed, slowly spreading it onto her aching limbs. "_ And the Pardoning Watch?"

_Lucius let a breath of air escape his lips. He had not managed to convince Yaxley to even suggest it to the council. The man argued that, although most of the ministry had been infiltrated, he still had a duty to uphold certain laws. To have Draco not even be under an enforced watch proved to be reckless on the ministry's behalf. Lucius would of done nothing but agree with that vile man if it weren't for his blood on the line. He also had to make note that his dear friend was not only given extended circumstances for his pretty much dismissed crime but was also being considered for the Headmaster position at Hogwarts as a 'reward'. He trusted no one else to do the job, and it really did work out for many of them, but the lack of consideration towards his family's position on the same issue infuriated him. But he had to take it, because, as Yaxley had ever so kindly reminded him, it could be worse._

_The man turned to look at his wife. "_ Narcissa, look."  _Her head had drooped farther and the severity_ _of her current action of hydrating her skin became more fierce. He reached over, grabbing her steadfast hand and placed it around her waist, finally pulling her closer to him. The blonde forced his wife into the crook of his arm and planted a few soft kisses into her hair._

"It'll all be fine. He will be home with us."  _He could feel her breathing hitch with emotion before turning to face him, eyes wet._

"Even if that is true, do you want him to become more involved in  _this_? Lucius love, he is but a child! He needs to live as such."

"Narcissa, he is seventeen years old. He is not a child any longer. He needs to gain the full meaning of responsibility and duty."

 _Her eyes narrowed at his remark._ "But not like this."  _Her words were filled with worry and sorrow. He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get through to her in any argument that involved Draco. She was more possessive than he was. Nodding in defeat, Narcissa finally relaxed and went back into the crook of his arm. His body felt warm against her cold stiffness, thawing her thoughts. She gently pushed a few strands of his long hair away from her face and he turned to look_ _down at her._

"Maybe a miracle will happen tomorrow."

_Narcissa tried to smile at her husband's optimism but she was over living on false hopes. Draco could spruce up on his legal terms all he wanted but her gut told her what was going to happen. She knew the council better than any laws that could fight against them. They were ruthless and unforgiving._

_A tear finally fell from her wet lash, trickling down onto her husband's robe. He drew her in closer, distinguishing the flame from their bedside lamp before fulling embracing her trembling body close to his._

* * *

_Draco awoke to a start, his nightmare slowly subsiding back into his self conscious as his eyes fiercely adjusted to the daylight. Panic overtook him at once when he realized what day it was and what lay before him. He tried to budge, quickly searching for the time but rendered it useless when he noticed the quiet form that lay sound asleep on his lower half. She was peaceful, just as he had been prior to the rude awakening of his thoughts. Her dark hair splayed loosely around her_ _somewhat somber face and her eyelashes were still damp with wetness. Had she been crying? Draco couldn't help but wonder as he tried to recall the previous night. Much to his distain, the last few hours were incomprehensible. Carefully he reached down into his pocket and managed to dislodge the purple crystal that he had found hiding amongst the depths of one_   _of the library chairs last night. He thanked it for it's purpose before letting it fall onto the rug beneath the couch. His mind needed to be clear just for a moment as he needed to collect his thoughts and prepare for the massive headache he knew he was about to get._

_The conclusion of the night before was that they really had found nothing, nothing to save him entirely to say the least. He was quite surprised when Lyra had offered to help him on his quest and he implored her ability to continue even once he knew it was lost time. Draco cursed himself under his breath at the thought of their last moments together. She was clearly distraught and he was…..asleep. But he knew he needed it. If he were to worry any longer, sickness would've overcome his mind and body and he would be a pile on the floor. She was a gift. A gift he didn't deserve._

_Draco sighed at the thought. He started to contemplate what would actually happen if he didn't show up to court this morning. He wished to stay right here, underneath the sleeping angel until she naturally awoke. Watching her calmed him greatly, like he was a part of another life. Someone that was useful and needed. Not a criminal or a coward. When she spoke those words of true rendering in this exact place not but a few days ago, he had melted. She didn't think he was a murderer. Maybe he wasn't innocent but definitely not a murderer. That was something, wasn't it? He had wondered what had changed her mind since her arrival. He could go digging, especially with her somewhat helpless in her current state, but he liked the feeling as it were and didn't feel like changing it. He needed the boost and the confidence that his father so strongly demanded._

_Finally after some time, he gently channeled his power and cautiously levitated her form just enough to slide out from underneath her. Draco was glad she was a heavy sleeper, even though he wouldn't have minded formally saying goodbye for what could be the last time. He really needed to stop thinking like this but it proved hard considering his options. The blonde could_ _felt the sting of tears fighting their way past his wards as he lowered himself to place a kiss on her head and then headed towards his own room to shower._

_The time between then and leaving the manor seemed extremely short. Draco hated to rush but he hated the feeling of being anxious even more and it wasn't getting any better the closer the time came to his departure. He tried to play the scenarios over and over again in his head as he got dressed, hoping that one lucky one would catch the thought of the council. A few different things could happen today. He could be sent free (the ultimate goal), he could be put under an excruciatingly close watch (which didn't seem THAT bad of a choice, considering the last and final option), or he could be found guilty of all crimes and sent away to that horrible soul sucking prison. His father spoke nothing of his time there, keeping the place a mystery but he was no fool. He had read up on the nightmare that was called Azkaban. And, honestly, after seeing the effects that were placed on his father after only six short months made his stomach hurt even more. He hadn't been quite the same upon his arrival; more dark and deteriorated in his ability to gain respect. Lucius_ _WAS a prominent social figure among the wizarding world and now, now he seemed downtrodden even by the lowest of scum. The Malfoy name was ridiculed by their peers and now had little say in the ministry even during Voldemort's take over._

_Draco had given up on the redeeming factors for his name as he now focused on his own personal situation. He stared at himself in mirror trying to look past some of the Malfoy's prominent features; platinum blonde hair, icy grey eyes, a sharp jawline. He was a spitting image of his father in his younger years but he wasn't representing his father today; he was representing himself. His own choices. His faults._

_Narcissa had snuck into his room during his pensive onslaught and stopped to look at the boy that had his back turned to her. Draco was dressed for the occasion, sporting a traditional grey fitted suit with the signature Malfoy crest pinned to his black silk tie. He fiddled with it for a moment, his brow furrowed in contemplation. She wished she knew what he was thinking so she could ease his mind but even the thought of todays trial almost brought her to tears again. Lucius mocked her for her sensitivity and she questioned briefly why_ _he didn't share similar feelings. She hoped it was his ability to keep strong for their son but something told her the deeper root resided in his growing numbness to the situation. She knew Lucius wasn't completely oblivious to the outcomes but his choice of sympathy was less that what she herself desired._

_Draco finally caught Narcissa's gaze in the mirror and turned around immediately. She went over and smiled weakly at him before straightening his tie in silence. She hadn't said a word to him, but her soft actions were all that he needed. Draco knew his mothered loved him more than any words could ever express and the bond they shared was one of mutual respect and unconditional love. He could see her breaking beneath the thin shell she had so faithfully set to uphold and he couldn't help but feel like a disappointment to her. There was so much hanging on this one day, he wished it was just over. As if he spoke too soon, Quibbly scuttled into his room announcing his father's request to have them meet him in the drawing room for their departure to the Ministry. With a gentle nod, they both left together, uncertain what the next few hours would hold._

_The Malfoy's appeared on the eighth floor of the Ministry not wasting any time to be noticed or questioned. Lucius knew several of his comrades were close by but slipped next to his wife and son, quickly leading them into the chute that dropped further underground to the Department of Mysteries._

_Draco could feel his stomach fall with every level as they descended. His mind whirled with thoughts being pulled from every direction resulting in that headache he had wanted to prevent. When he felt like he could no longer handle this immense feeling, he reached into his pocket for the vial of calming draught he managed to scoop up before they left. Lucius noted the boy's stealthy movements but reminded him of his responsibilities with a hard hand to the shoulder. Draco frowned, forcing his bile back down his throat as he handed the potion over to his father in resentment. "He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?" Draco questioned silently to himself._

_Only seconds later did the golden box creak open to revel the dark reflective floor that Lucius had come to know so well not but two years ago. Draco cringed under the blue florescent light that blared from the torch_ _on the wall. The light was all but welcoming as if they were chiding into the thought of his quivering outcome. The trio made their way towards the small light of stairs to the left that led to Courtroom 10._

_Draco swore he held his breath the entire way down the stairwell. It wasn't until he approached the towering black door did he release it in a frantic explosion. The clock that chimed two floors above him reverberated into the ground beneath his feet. It was time. Narcissa gripped the young boy's sleeve as he reached towards the handle doors. Cupping her son's face in her hands, she shakily brought his forehead to her trembling lips and gave him one last sentiment before Lucius took the crook of her arm and pulled her away. Draco wished he hadn't, immediately feeling quite alone and scared standing in front of the large entrance by himself. But he had this (at least he HAD to tell himself that). Draco gathered all of the courage that he had left and opened both doors baring his presence in fully masked fearlessness._

_Lucius and Narcissa entered the benches that rose high above the witness chair. People murmured lightly as they made their way into the shadows but Lucius_ _had prepared for this event. He knew people would talk of his family. It was bad enough that he entered this courtroom as a convict but now he was here for his son, no less, who was being committed of a worse crime. This never looked good on a high standing family such as themselves. The people around shunned him and frowned in his disgrace but it didn't bother him. Even after his reputation of a death eater and a criminal, he still held more in his name than most (not to mention he was sent to Azkaban AND survived to bare witness to all of this). He ignored their whispers and watched as his son approached the Wizengamot._

_Draco walked into the large room with his head high, trying not to look towards the stands that seemed to be filled with more than the usual amount of people. Apparently the Malfoy kid streamed the latest gossip column and everyone wanted to watch the boy wither away along with the pride of his family name. The members of the council were of somewhat a scarcity Draco noticed as he walked towards the center. But it didn't take away from this strong feeling of discomfort as they sat towering above him in the high stands. Four officials sat on either side of the Chief_ _Warlock, all seemingly glaring down at him. Draco narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction before one of the older members stood to catch his attention._

"Mr. Malfoy, we do implore that you to sit before the hearing starts."  _Draco had no intention on sitting in the chair that rested behind him. It was dirty and the presence of chains that rested loosely over the frame held no terms of innocence. But he did what he was told, immediately regretting the decision once he sat. His limbs didn't even need to make full contact before the chains came alive, forcefully wrapping around him, leaving him no room for escape. The boy's heart quickened but the more he shuffled, the tighter the restraints became._

"If you struggle, it will only become worse dear."  _The dark hooded figure that stood at the front of the group spoke, finally revealing her identity. Draco caught a flash of pink hidden under the Chief Warlock's robe and smirked to his own delight. Umbridge was leading his case. He may have a chance after all._

 _His small act of enlightenment caught the eye of the elder councilmen. "_ Do you think this funny? I can reassure you Mr. Malfoy that this is quite a serious matter. You are being tried in front of the Wizengamot, I'm sure you are aware."

_Draco immediately dropped to the attention of the elder. He huffed a spout of hot steam as they locked eyes momentarily. Draco pursed his lips in compliance, satisfying the man. He finally sat down and addressed the court:_

"Wizards and witches, we are called upon the High Council to address the case of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy on behalf of the crime committed towards former Chief Warlock, Headmaster and friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

" _Damn did that man have a long enough name?" Draco thought to himself as he started to become distracted by the scribe feverishly writing as the elder spoke._

"Mr. Malfoy, look at me when I am talking to you,"  _the man snapped, pulling Draco rudely back in._ "Accompanying this trial is Councilman Hawksworth, Councilwoman Stokke, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mr. Thicknesse and myself, Councilman Doge. Taking place of the former Chief Warlock is Councilwoman Umbridge. "  _Draco looked at her as she finally lowered her hood and gave him a timid smile before shifting her papers on the stand._

"This is a disciplinary hearing for the crime being committed between the times of eleven o'clock in the evening on the sixth of June to one o'clock in the morning of the seventh where Mr. Malfoy was present in the disarming and murder of Albus Dumbledore."  _The elder had to take a breath at the last mention of the victim's name giving the boy time for a rebuttal._

"I didn't kill him….sir."  _There were whispers in the nearby stands as Doge eyed him from his podium._

"Mr. Malfoy, are you attesting to the crime that was committed? I may not remind you that there bore several witnesses to this claim."

 _Draco's heart leaped at the accusation but he stood his ground._ "No. I mean...yes. I was present but I didn't kill him."

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly."  _Draco's face started to redden with anger._

"Councilman Doge, may I kindly remind  _you_  that the Chief Warlock is the one who should be leading this trial?"  _Umbridge threw a smirk towards the man's direction, regaining control over the quickly heated inquiry. Doge frowned (as if the man's face could sag any lower) and crossed his arms, allowing Umbridge to proceed._

"Yes, on the seventh of June, Mr. Malfoy  _was_  seen to have been a witness to the death of Albus Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, however, he did not commit the crime of the murder itself. If you look in your notes, you will see that he is indeed innocent to this accusation." The shuffling of papers were heard as Draco frantically watched the council skimming over his profile, paying close attention to Doge and his reactions. No one said a word but the old man didn't seem pleased nonetheless.

"No objections? Perfect."  _Umbridge grabbed her wooden gavel and raised it slightly in the air._ "I hereby release Mr. Malfoy of all sentencing due to…."  _Draco's eye widened with the anticipation of the final words._

"Now wait just a minute Dolores."  _Doge. Draco's glare darted to the man he was about to set on fire._ "We didn't agree on that completely inappropriate sentencing. As newly appointed Chief Warlock, you should know how this works."

_Umbridge joined Draco's disapproving glare before she took a breath to contain herself. The boy, however, continued to unfurl in his resentment._

"Well, as I AM the new Chief, I believe my vote holds more weight in the final word."

 _Elphius just shook his head._ "Albus Dumbledore was  _murdered_  in vain and we have yet to accuse anyone involved."

"And you're suggesting that this  _boy_  should hold blame for such a presumptuous accusation?"  _She raised an eyebrow in question._

 _The man finally returned the scowl._ "It is far from presumptuous. He is a capable wizard, not a child."  _Draco's heart immediately sank when the mention of his age was brought up. He was so close to freedom he had tasted it but this man….this ugly ancient excuse of a man, shattered the claim with one swift motion. Doge turned his wrinkled face to Draco._

"Mr. Malfoy, is it true you turned the age of seventeen on June fifth?"  _Draco could have burned a hole_ _through the man's forehead. He gritted his teeth with a reply._

 _"_ Yes."

"That was not but a little over twenty four hours prior to the assassination?"

_Umbridge looked disgruntled at the statements that were presented to the public._

"Yes….."

_Doge looked over to the rest of the council who seemed somewhat intrigued by the new problem that arose. "Now, Councilwoman Umbridge, if you do not mind doing this the right way, we can have the rest of the council participate in the overall sentencing after everyone knows all of the facts, hmmm?"_

_Umbridge looked around her at the convinced faces of the others only to see that she was greatly outnumbered in her decision._

"Alright, but I am sure you'll find this choice completely justified." _Her head slowly turned back on the accused and gave him a hard, fake smile. Draco's breath was heavy now, his chest tightening with every exhale. He had nothing to hide, right? Wrong. So very_ _wrong._

_Up in the stands, Lucius sat, grinding his teeth at the spectacle. He figured the old man would be dead by now but somehow Fenrir had managed to spare this one. "He will die soon enough if this doesn't go well," Lucius promised under his breath. This is not what he had paid for in lieu of an outcome._

_Doge looked down upon Draco and started again, a smug grin resting over his face._ "I know I, for one, am curious as what you  _do_  claim to have done during this incident. Running around campus with a group of death eaters? And here I am supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with Dumbledore's murder? Please explain yourself."

_Draco racked his brain, landing on the facts that stung from the memories within. He looked around at the council, meeting each one in their judgmental glares before he landed on Pius Thicknesse. He had met this man before somewhere he couldn't remember. The dark man looked stern, yet oddly sympathetic towards the boy. He had to win them over._

"You are not entirely wrong, sir. I did, in fact, have an encounter with Dumbledore that night, but I did not murder him I assure you."

"Then what, pray tell, were you doing up there son?"

 _Draco growled in frustration._  "We had a disagreement. He tried to pay me in return for disgracing my family. I wouldn't do it."  _Lucius rasped a growl in the back of his throat making Narcissa jump slightly._

 _Thicknesse raised an eyebrow at the statement._ "What did Albus try to pay you with?"  _His words came out in a slick liquid drawl. Draco turned to him, keeping his dark expression._

"False promises of safety, sir."

"Did you not feel like his precautions of safety over the school were efficient?"

"Hogwarts is one of the most heavily guarded places north of the equator Pius!"  _boasted Doge. Thicknesse leaned over the council to look at the man in the face. He gave a humorous smile at the old man's distress._

"That is but an overstatement, Doge. It was a simple question. Let the boy answer."

 _Draco took the opportunity and ran with it._ "No. Not at all. Headmaster Dumbledore fed all of us with delirious thoughts of security but it was all a lie."  _Some of the members in the shadows of the stands gasped._ "He hid information from students and staff all the time. The Daily Prophet was even banned inside school grounds. Student's had friends and family dying without knowing for weeks!"

"That is ENOUGH of your misleading allegations,"  _Doge yelled from across the room. His rattling voice bounced off of the sleek marbles walls and into each corner of the courthouse._ "Albus Dumbledore did everything in his power to make that school safe."

"Then how did death eater's infiltrate the grounds?"  _Draco spat back at him without thinking. The impulsive over-zealous moment sprung a grin over the elder's face._

"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you tell us?"  _Shit. Draco scurried for answers._

"What exactly are you implying Councilman Doge?"  _Umbridge questioned, but Doge didn't alter his glare at the writhing boy, strapped below him._

"There is a reason that chair strapped you in so tightly Mr. Malfoy, just as it did your father before you. It can tell a criminal before they are accused. I thought it quite obvious."  _Elphius searched the council for their attention before turning back to Draco, a bite in his words._  "Mr. Malfoy is a death eater himself."  _Draco's eyes widened in fear briefly before he caught the sneers and hisses from the voices around him. He redirected his breath, trying to steady it in short heaves as he looked up at Doge. From behind the stands, Doge withdrew his wand and sent a revealing charm directly towards his restrained left arm. His jacket sleeve shot up without hesitation, baring the black ink that so vividly stood out. Draco cursed under his breath at his stripped privacy._

"So it is true. Dolores, what is your vote now?"  _The cheeky woman focused on the boy that sat defeated and angry before all of them. She huffed a little piff of a tantrum before finally addressing him._

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you plea?"  _He looked up at her with a deranged look in his eyes. It was almost frightening but she shook it off. Her job was more important than the spoiled pureblood brat that shook in front of her. Draco's anger was apparent but while the council looked onward with a demeaning sense of satisfaction, he was pummeling through his list of possible negations. He quickly changed his demeanor when he realized that the past few hours had not been a waste at all._

"I plea a Minor's Case."

_The council was taken aback by the answer, even Doge._

"Mr. Malfoy, you are aware that you do not qualify for this type of assistance. We have already established your age, or lack there of.."

"If I am not mistaken, sir, the law states that it not only applies to wizards and witches under seventeen, but also to students and anyone who is experiencing a family emergency. I believe to qualify for both."

 _Doge snarled at the boy's snarky and unexpected educated response. A family emergency? He couldn't help but laugh through his anger._  "You will still be tried as an adult when you return next spring. Why would you care to even prolong your sentencing?"

"I believe education is still highly favored in the Wizarding World, sir."  _Doge frowned but was quick to refute._

"Yes, but the law also states that, until the sentencing is finalized, a guardian will carry the fault of your actions. This could produce severe consequences for your family."  _The old man narrowed his eyes at Draco, who had seemed to get caught in a minor wave of confusion. It was a battle of wit and now the old man had the upper hand. Draco started to falter._

"I….I'll claim treason."  _Narcissa's voice was shaky but was heard loud throughout the room. All eyes turned to the west wing of the stands and fell upon the woman responsible. Her breath was jagged but she didn't retract her offer as she looked down at her husband's somewhat stern, yet concerned expression. Umbridge took the willingness and grabbed the gavel in her hand once again, quick to act this time._

"Then it is settled. Narcissa Black Malfoy will take full responsibility for her son's actions upon this matter until his next hearing, which will preside immediately following his last NEWT of his seventh year of school at Hogwarts. During this time, the family will be under considerable watch with frequent house visits by the Ministry."  _The ugly woman looked at Doge, who sat displeased, but agreed to the law-abiding sentence nonetheless. She glanced around for any other detests before finally dropping her gavel with a crack._ _Instantly the chains fell from Draco's arms, the boy finally relaxing in the the chair. No one thought the trial would've ended like this, not even the Malfoy's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past two chapters have been rendering sleepless nights (like who seriously can't sleep over this petty stuff right?) but we made it- Draco and myself included. I wanted to provide some sort of old Wizarding Law that helped Draco, even if it was super slight. I had three different outcomes for this one part of the story but I think this is the one. Lyra is a very skilled witch and I wanted her knowledge to really pay off. Although both were disappointed with the prior night's 'failed' research, it really did prove to be useful in the long run. And what do you think about Elphius Doge? One of Dumbledore's old friends, he really is a little stick in the ass. Draco's trial didn't need to be easy and quite frankly, he doesn't deserve to get away with all that he did. It is a little unfortunate his trial couldn't have waited but a few weeks for Voldemort to reign over the Ministry (thus giving us insight to why Snape gets away free from charge and continues his life as Headmaster). But honestly, the little twerp is getting away with a slap on the hand. They know that Voldemort will be in power soon so Draco's case could still get dismissed if it bled past the school year- aka they think there is still hope.
> 
> Narcissa's character in this story was also a bit challenging. She finally shows her crumbled state. I mean, we knew it was in her all along but, as a pureblood wife, she has certain looks and mannerisms she must uphold. Especially since the Malfoy name is lessening by the moment. She is trying everything in her will to hold it up strongly. It is clear Lucius is trying to do the same, as he still presents himself superior (but is actually doing a very sloppy job at it). Everyone knows he isn't worth shit right now. Draco's back sass to the council also doesn't help. I hope this chapter kept you somewhat on your toes and gave you the chill that I intended it to.


	12. Awaiting Desire

_Lyra sat at the edge of her trunk staring at the milky vial for what she thought was a good half of the morning. She had to keep her mind on any other problem that didn't involve the boy who left her this morning. Her empty awaking disturbed her mildly and it was nearly impossible to get him out of her brain. This had to stop._

_Lyra tried to focus but found herself staring at the clock that sat beside her bed. When had he left her? His smell still radiated off of her nightshirt that she refused to take off until she heard answers. She already went through all of the possible scenarios in her head and if he didn't return soon then she had several alternative conclusions to his absence. Making sure she didn't end up in a balled up mess on the floor was priority as it would get her nowhere._ "Everything is going to be ok," _Lyra huffed out loud, but it was all a lie to keep herself sane._

_Meanwhile, this wretched vile liquid taunted her. She knew what was expected but the question of trust still held stale in the air. She finally had gotten a look at the damage Snape had caused and winced even still at the thought of his hands on her. If this potion was diluted, he would've had to know how much of the strand her blood carried. It had made sense but her ability to trust him was all but forgiving. Why should she believe he wouldn't try to murder her too? "And what's his motive?" her conscience would spit back at her, making the task an impossible loop. She needed Draco, or someone other than a filthy con artist, to help watch her through this. She remembered the last several times with her encounters with Lycanthropy and all of them were not pretty. She had the blood soaked clothes to prove it. But this vial did look more like Madam Pomfrey's. Still, one wrong move and the damned liquid could destroy her. Lyra sighed into her hands and placed the Wolfsbane back on her dresser before turning to go to the showers. Perhaps she could wash the worry away._

_The hot water definitely did the girl justice in the sense that she hadn't showered since before her short coma. The idea of her being out for that long still baffled her but it had turned more into an inside joke that she needed the sleep after all of the events that took place around her. Last night she slept like she had never slept before even with all of that added rest prior._

_She imagined Draco's arms around her, holding her tightly to her final promise to not let him go. She had really meant it, really felt it. It was the first time since her capture that she felt certain about her emotions towards the boy and Lyra couldn't help but wonder if it was all of the added stress that had finally made her realize it. Whatever the reason, she still felt it now and longed for his touch. She could do with even two extra minutes just so she could've said goodbye. But all of that was ripped from her this morning when he stealthily snuck away from her motionless grasp._

_Lyra got out of the shower and toweled off, glancing again at the blackened bruise that rested on her neck. Her mind drifted back to the beginning of the school year and all of the ways she had worked to manage covering up Draco's spurt of madness. She understood his need of secrecy, although she still wasn't thrilled about it. No wonder he didn't eat, was always missing, acting...weird, but that's how their relationship had all started, wasn't it? And she didn't regret that idea at all._

_Lyra pulled her night shirt up to her nose and reveled in the scent of sandalwood. She was acting like a lunatic. "You have other things to worry about Lyra. Like Harry or your parents! Get it together," her mind scolded. She couldn't let this one little thing deter her from being productive but it was hard. It was lonely and miserable trying to think about doing this alone all summer in this ginormous house with these...people...she didn't care to be around. But it shouldn't stop her. Draco's reminder about her being in this position was better than any, at least for now. No one was after her and she had a roof over her head. Maybe Quibbly would keep her company as she played the part of a two-headed serpent._

_That thought suited her well enough, gifting her the motivation she needed to get ready for the day. She made a list of things she needed to look for in the library along with a list of things she needed someone to grab for her. Her hope was that she would be able to travel back to her house to grab some belongings, or maybe even the school, but both of those ideas were shot down immediately when she thought of Amycus and his tight restraint on her, forcing her to remain locked up in the Manor. She had been given this room to herself for comfort and possibly privacy but that was credit to Draco. He looked out for her. Would she be moved if he didn't return? It was a horrible thought but a logical one, especially after the clear show of dislike between the blonde and her uncle yesterday in her room, yet, he had no idea what had happened to her nor had he checked in on her since. Her father would be disgusted at his behavior, but honestly, who wouldn't? She should be thankful for his 'undying love' for his niece, but then again if it wasn't for their return she probably wouldn't even be in such a situation._

_"Just let it go," she told herself, slipping one of the last clean articles of clothing she possessed over her body. The sheer cloth felt almost invisible (which was probably why she never wore the thing) and fell loose around her form. The dress was almost unbearable to look at herself in. The dull pink only forced her pale, creamy skin to look even more white and translucent from the lack of sun, and the lace that covered the back and ran down her spine accentuated how truly skinny she had become. At the rate she was going she would be withered away before she even got a chance to go back to school. Lyra made a mental note to eat at least one meal today, no matter how upset her stomach may become._

_She sat down on her trunk again and pulled her hairbrush to her scalp. Her hair was a royal mess even after the wash. Lyra started to tug at the dark knots ruthlessly, quickly becoming frustrated at herself. Since when did it take so much effort to just feel like a normal person? She was half tempted to just take her wand to the mass and chop it all off in one huge swoop but there was some sense of comfort in how long it had become. The soft locks fell over her boney shoulders, hiding her lack of personal care (well, that was before they held a hundred different rat's nests). Lyra loved her long hair and she wasn't the only one. Her mother used to take to her nightly and brush it as a child, often humming her own soft simple tune. Tears started to well in her eyes at the thought of the soft hands that stroked down her nape ever so gently with all the love that would allow. Lyra took a breath and steadied herself through the massive struggle her own body gave her, detesting the comfort she was so willing to hold onto._

_By the time she had finished brushing, Lyra's face was stained with feverish tears that she could no longer withhold. Who was she kidding with creating alternative reasonings behind all of the problems in her life. They were there, as plain as day, staring back at her just like the Wolfsbane that taunted her. Everything laughed at her inability to deal with the things that were thrown at her feeble self until she could bear it no longer. Lyra sucked in a dry heave before more tears came crashing onto her exposed legs that she desperately tried to cover. She was just about to melt down into the carpet before she heard a knock at the door._

"Go away!" _she babbled through her tears but the beholder was persistent. She had placed a strong ward over the room she had locked herself into, allowing herself control over who entered. Honestly, she didn't want to even look at anyone at that moment, but the relentless pounding of the door continued until she couldn't stand to listen to it any longer. Defeated, she wiped her tears away before waving her wand towards the entrance, not even looking at who her visitor was. Clearly they needed something from her and her false sense of courage did nothing in protection._

_Before she knew it a pair of hands had scooped her up and spun her around until she was staring into the only eyes she had thought of for days. He didn't give her much time to comprehend what she was looking at before his hands had found her face and his mouth was on top of hers. Lyra melted against his hold as he kissed her like it was the end of the world, his only commitment._

_Only after a few moments did she pull away, a million questions exploding from her thoughts._

"What…..how? How did it go?" _It was a stupid question because clearly he was here, standing in front of her, but she had to know. Draco gave her a swift smile and drug his hands through her wet hair, pulling her back to him._

"It is all okay for now. I am here with you and that's all that it needs to be."

"This can't be real," _she thought as he pulled her back into his eager kiss, this time not letting her go._

_The trial had been beyond an eye opening experience for the boy. He was nervous, yes, but until now, things sort of just slowly slipped into their normal state of things. There was always a cushion that was sent under his fall. But the fear, true fear, that rested in his soul when the council didn't grant him innocence sent him into a whirlwind of maniacal behavior. He hadn't really prepared for it. Sure, he thought about the possibility of being sent away and sure he dreamt about it but that was it. It was a dream, a nightmare really, that didn't seem to come to life until he stepped foot into that courtroom. The entire time he was shackled to that forsaken chair had he wished to literally be anywhere else. He was treated like a criminal; not a student; not a prestigious pureblood, but a criminal. His life rested in their hands (and boy did Doge have it out for him) but somehow Lyra's last minute research saved his life. With her help he had surpassed death and now he felt on top of the world. His strong will coursed through his blood and sparked every dark feeling, every pit, every bit of his being into a new light._

_Draco couldn't help himself as he pushed the girl up against the dresser making his intention clear. He was burning with ecstasy wanting only her. He wanted to breath her, take her, give her the life she had given him. Her small form fit perfectly against his and, although she did struggle a bit with her intentional questions, she finally relinquished and let him work._

_Draco slowly massaged the base of her head as he trailed kisses across her mouth to her neck. With the control of his thumb, he pressed and tilted it so he had clear access to mark her, suckling at her fair skin. The blonde bit and nibbled when he finally saw the reaction he wanted and took the opportunity to press against her more, trapping her between him and the wooden vessel._

_If Lyra hadn't been a mess prior she sure as hell was now. Her emotions had spiked from below ground level to now soaring above the clouds and she didn't know how to steady it. She definitely wasn't going to calm down with Draco on top of her like this but she didn't detest. The growing desire in her body crept from this hidden place and now fully immersed her in its need to feel wanted, to feel loved. She felt vulnerable to his spell but managed to get out a few words._

"I thought I would never see you again." _Her sweet breath mingled with a soft moan that escaped as Draco tugged on a fistful of her hair. Lyra's head was forced upwards just to find the blonde leaving his tease. The corner of Draco's mouth lifted into an open smile at her confession. He slowly ran his tongue along the edge of his lip and front teeth in amusement._

"And why would you think such nonsense?" _Lyra was caught for a moment in a blank stupor before catching his growing smile._

"You know, you are not untouchable ," _she mocked. Draco could only scoff at the irony of her word choice. Fucking being sarcastic at his victory. And she clearly was having no trouble in the other sense of touching him as they were so close. He was sure she could feel his growing lust for her but the girl looked at him with the same feeling in her deep green irises. It made him weak. Gently, he slid his hands to cup her face and pulled her close enough for him to nip her ear with a whisper._

"With you, I am unstoppable." _Draco gave her a moment to process his words of endearment before moving back to her neck, planting several more kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, welcoming him with thirst. Slowly her delicate fingers traced the lining of his coat and, giving it a slight nudge, Draco caught the hint. He shrugged off the article of clothing without second thought. That was her surrender and with it he took to her more fiercely._

_She responded just the way he intended her too; like a paper doll caught in a thunder storm. Lyra melted beneath his touch but he caught her, moving his hands up and under her sheer dress , pulling her against his chest. She groaned into his tight embrace. It took everything in him not to absolutely devour her right on the dresser. His senses were on fire but he knew better._

_Lyra's core fluttered as his fingertips skimmed over her bare skin. Tiny hairs on her arms stood erect as his movements continued on her lower back. She could feel his desire through his subtle actions; digits flexing, shoulders tensing, small growls as his hungry mouth worked hers. With every breath he stole she returned with an even stronger temper that fueled his moves across her body._

_Their harsh undertones continued until Draco's feverish appetite latched with a bite to Lyra's lower lip. She pulled from him at the first taste of blood, her fingers flying to her mouth. She stared at the boy, his emotion not faltering even briefly. His chest moved rapidly with his low breathing but his eyes remained on her, like a predator upon its willing victim. The intensity in his glare fed into Lyra's subconscious. The moment gave her time to think and he didn't need that. He wanted instinct._

_Swiftly the blonde pushed her form against the bed frame and crawled over her greedily. As he crept higher, his fingers found the fringe of her clothing and trailed it lightly up her body. Draco's hot breath followed his hands, occasionally leaving wet spots with his tongue. These minute touches drove Lyra to the brink of madness. Her desire almost caved when his hands brushed against her bare breast as he continued his peak. Draco took special care to send the sharpest of sparks though her body by barely allowing contact with his fingers along the way , avoiding certain areas Lyra all but screamed for his attention to be driven to._

_He liked this control and smiled at her devilishly when she tried to make a move from his grasp on her arms once her dress was removed. Immediately embarrassed, her natural response was to correct her indecency and escape the sudden stark feeling of vulnerability under his eyes that seemed to drink her in, thirsting for every detail of her naked flesh. Understanding her intentions, the wolf above her made his detest for her response clear when he pressed her wrists into the bedding above her. She felt the breath of his soft whisper that formed the binding charm against her ear, restraining her securely so she was forced to remain at his mercy. Before Lyra could fully retaliate, Draco gently removed a wild stand of her hair from her face and placed his lips delicately onto hers, sealing the trust that he sought in her. He could feel her body relax under his and proceeded with his feasting._

_Lyra could feel her lover's eyes over her again as he leaned back into a seated position, gently dragging his hands alongside her inner exposed arms as he moved. The light traces made her squirm beneath him, pushing her need against his. Draco stifled a groan, trying to keep the vehemence of his gaze on her strong. He swiftly removed his shirt, returning to her with a hunger in his eyes that almost made Lyra choke with emotion. Never had anyone ever looked at her with such predatory determination. He wanted her to claim as his own._

_He shifted his attention on her perfect peaks that rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Draco gently palmed one, feeling the pertness of her nipple against his skin, warming his core. The attention made Lyra close her eyes and fall surrender to his touch. It wasn't long before his mouth followed suit, producing a growl of approval from the girl. Gently he bit down, tugging on the sweet flesh, twirling his tongue to taste more. Lyra wished she could have flung her hands to deepen his motions but felt helpless against his restraints. She could feel the apex between her thighs grow wet with need. As she lifted her hips once more to rub against his, the boy forcefully pushed her back into bedding, not stopping his laborious work on her breasts. Her whimpers of release were mixed with a guttural sensation of passion he relentlessly feeded on._

"Please," _she whispered into him, stopping his motions briefly. Draco looked at her with slight amusement. She was begging. He chuckled at her lack of endurance but he couldn't lie to himself if he would try to say he didn't feel similarly. The blonde rose to meet her lips, kissing her with a force he thought would sustain her but the more he drove into her need did he feel himself crush beneath her acceptance. He made contact with the bare skin that stretched over her torso, trailing down to meet her soaked core. The soft small hairs met his hand in eagerness, making Lyra pant at the intoxicating feeling that was sparked within her. One more movement and she would explode beneath him._

_Draco sighed a silent moan as he delved a finger into her wet folds, breaking the seal of Lyra's containment. He felt her toes curl against the bed, her calves tensing her body upwards against his hand. Draco stared down at the ravenous witch he had in his possession. Her head thrown back and parted lips gasping his name only made his dick swell beyond a reasonable point of comfort. He eased himself out of her depths and brought his finger to her swollen lip, slowly coating the raw skin in her own juices. Much to his surprise, the vixen took the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. Her tongue slid over his intrusion, forcing him to hiss in her direction. Fuck did he want her. Her unexpected lust for him sank into his maddening thoughts._

_Draco freed himself and brought the wet coat to Lyra's nipple, plucking the pert nub slightly before moving to his belt. She was so bloody gorgeous lying there. How he landed to be this lucky phased him entirely but he took advantage of it while it was present. But as soon as he undid the last loop in his belt did he hear the disquieting thud of a body roll to a halt outside the bedroom door. Lyra's doorknob shuffled in an uproar of urgency in detest to the lock Draco managed to place before he met Lyra with his determined thanks._

_Muffled grumbles were heard outside the door as Lyra looked at Draco in a sudden panic. Draco murmured a few foul curses to himself before releasing her hold and climbing off of his naked witch._   _He headed towards the door to only be blasted backwards from the sudden intrusion of force. The blonde fell against the standing mirror in the corner of the room, cracking it with his body as he heard Lyra scream from fright. The dust from the door explosion finally settled to reveal the crazy stance of Amycus Carrow._

"I've had enough of these locks….." _he stopped dead upon glancing at the bed, Lyra struggling to cover herself at his presence. His eyes immediately darted from her towards the boy who was still dazed from the blast he had produced. But his anger had all but resided upon his entrance._

_Amycus turned and extended his wand towards Draco as he neared closer. Draco finally managed to gain consciousness as the tall man strode up to him in a heated fury and attempted to dodge the hand that went for his body. Amycus quickly latch onto the boy's arm, digging his jagged fingernails into his flawless skin and pressed his wand up to his throat._

"Now you think you can defile the Carrow bloodline? How absolutely pretentious of you." _Amycus's foul breath hung on Draco's ear._

"Let him go!" _Lyra spat out, pulling the dress back over her body._

_Amycus strengthened his hold on Draco's arm, drawing blood before hissing back at him,_  "Filthy." _The death eater threw the boy back on the ground before swiftly grasping Lyra by the hair. He twisted its length around his hand, forcing her to look up at him with hatred in her eyes._

"Poppet, don't look at me like that. Seems I am fulfilling my bother's fatherly duties." _He cracked an evil, toothless smile in her direction before hoisting her up to properly stand on her own two feet._

"Now, are you fulfilling yours? Hmmmm?" _Lyra's glare did not lighten up as her uncle's gaze wandered to the bottle resting on top of her dresser. Amycus chuckled at the untouched vial and grabbed it with his free hand._ "Don't worry. Severus filled me in with all the teensy weensy details, exemplifying on the fact that I need to watch over you better. Seems he wasn't wrong." _Amycus wrapped his thumb around the cork of the bottle and pressed firmly enough to pop it off. Immediately the sour smell of the potion filled the air, instantly stunning Lyra in a sensory overload. She was given no time to think or react when the bottle was forced upon her, the liquid seeping between her pressed lips._

_Draco flung towards the man hoping to distract him enough to let the girl go but Amycus held firm, pushing the bottle almost completely into Lyra's mouth. She squirmed and detested but her attempts were futile against her uncle's strong hold. Draco finally reached up the man's pant leg and wrapped his hand around the hairy limb. He channeled his anger toward the brute that had interrupted his sensual moment, creating a burning sensation from his fingertips. Amycus howled with pain at the boy's ill intention. He placed the bottle back on the dresser while catching his motion and yanked his leg from the blonde's fiery hold. He then reared his attacked leg and forcefully brought it back down upon the boy. Amycus's blow hit Draco right in the face, producing blood from his damaged nose._

_"_ Ugh what is it with you bloody blonde leaches!" _He turned back to Lyra, who looked like she was going to vomit._ "Come on. They're waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for a lemon! I feel pretty horrible ending the chapter like that. Please don't kill me! Maybe an alternate ending in the future? 
> 
> Anywho, Draco is feeling overpowered in his 'defeat' against the high court. Although this is not the end for the boy, he has passed (for now). This was more than what was expected (in a sense) and he does feel on top of the world. Draco shows this in domination of Lyra. His sexual prowess is overbearing and I hope that that is made clear.
> 
> Lyra is a mess in this chapter. She thinks it is the end for her and Draco, no matter how many scenarios she constructs to make her feel better. When he actually comes home to bare witness to his trial, it is like a dream to her. Reality really doesn't come back to her until Amycus comes in and destroys the moment ( so sorry about that). It was hard to cut this scene off but having Amycus catch Draco in the action of 'defiling' Lyra IS indeed important to their relationship you will see.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Again, I do have some editing but I would love to hear your opinion/thoughts as I progress to see how I can change/add/make better of this scene. I have gotten some recent dark inspiration from some fellow friends that I also hope will show in the chapters to come! Please comment :) Love you all! xoxox


	13. Initiation

Amycus did not loosen his grip on my hair until we reached the bottom the stairwell. A slow sting resided once his fingers detached, leaving my scalp burning under his deadly watch. He mentioned nothing of the moment he had just intruded upon (thank Merlin) but fumes could be seen offsetting his glare towards me as he drug me down the corridor towards the drawing room. Off in the distance, faint voices could be heard eerily bantering off the walls awaiting our presence.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Let me address the Dark Lord. Do you understand?" Amycus hissed in my ear. I forced the bile down my throat and nodded, cautiously looking back up the stairs to see if Draco was close behind but the crooked man pushed me towards the direction of the noise.

Several eyes trailed towards us as we both entered the cold room, the conversations immediately ceasing. Amycus quickly left my side and hurriedly walked towards one of the only open seats next to his sister and the hooded white creature that loomed over the head of the table. Silence split through my head rendering my thoughts void of everything that I had just felt only moments prior.  _What was I doing here?_ They were indeed expecting us.

The air around the table froze my blood and nicked at my bare skin, sending chills through my recent heat. Glares followed me to my seat and I couldn't help but force my hands over my chest as the dress I had thrown on did nothing to cover my indecency in the eyes of all of the elite purebloods that fixated on my appearance. The table was nearly full with the exception of one empty seat next to Narcissa which I could only imagine was meant for Draco. Most of the people that sat waiting perfectly statuesque were ones that looked somewhat familiar, however, one of the three new males caught my focus for a brief moment. The brunette boy seemed oddly disturbed at his position at the table but sat up tall nonetheless. His green eyes shifted without specific direction, a discredited hatred resting within them. I tried to catch his gaze but he seemed to avoid my presence, unlike that of everyone else. He looked young enough to be a student but I couldn't pinpoint his face amongst those that flashed across my mind.

I quietly moved to look up towards Narcissa across the table watching her expression change from one of agitation to one of worry as the last member entered the room, everyone's attention refocusing towards the blonde. Draco entered with his shirt decently tucked back into his dress slacks, his coat carelessly thrown over his shoulders. A distasteful scowl was plastered on his face which sported a dabble of drying blood Amycus had caused just moments ago. He straightened his jacket and occupied the last seat at the table not taking his eyes off of Amycus as his mother's brow furrowed towards his bloodied nose. The eldest Malfoy scoffed almost silently at the sight, slightly amused at the suggested quarrel that had happened upon his return from the Ministry.

"Great, now that everyone is finally here…." Our bodies physically stiffened at the harsh tone that escaped Voldemort's mouth. He sat down but still stole the attention of the group, his followers hanging on his every word. Sharp pointed teeth reared as he opened his mouth in an evil grin towards the heated blonde that sat a few paces away from him.

"Good to see you here Draco. From what I've heard, the high council was not easy on your judgement this morning." Draco's face dropped suddenly at his mention. I could see his eyes widen for a moment before relaxing back on the table.

"Correct sir."  _Short and prompt._

"You're quite lucky as your status towards our group was clearly demonstrated to an open crowd of people, not to mention Ministry officials." Draco heaved in a breath, looking timidly towards his father for support. Lucius raised his eyebrows in response, turning his focus towards Voldemort.

"Doge illegally invaded privacy rights, my Lord. Draco had nothing….."

"It was done nonetheless Lucius!" the voice cracked over the room. "We cannot be so careless." The elder blonde shut his mouth in detest and receded back into the depths of the members at the table.

Questions about the trial burned within my thoughts. Draco hadn't mentioned a word about what had happened and it was clear that the result was less than satisfaction to their leader. I yearned to find Draco's eyes but he kept them on the table as Voldemort held the attention of their family among their heads.

"I'll suspect they will be keeping close watch on your family Lucius?" Malfoy wore a heavy expression, his mouth twitching to a frown within seconds at the baring question.

"Typical." A huff of amusement sounded close to my ear. My eyes drifted towards the man who dared speak in disapproval. A smirk spread over his face beneath a thick greying beard when our gaze met.

"Yaxley, since you take such interest in this spectacle see to it that the visitation does not interfere with our work."

Yaxley leaned back in his chair with the smug grin on his withered face, not scathed by the ill intentional words. "My Lord, it has already been done. In fact, I have a few plans for our dear friends at the Ministry."

The hooded figure's shoulders relaxed, his red eyes shifting to meet the calm man seated next to me. "And what is that…." The words slithered from his mouth.

"Pius Thickenesse, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, seems to have a strong liking towards Lucius, although I have yet to figure out why." Lucius Malfoy kept his mouth shut at the insult but agitation still raided his features.

"It will be the perfect ploy to set up premises for completion on your advancement of the Ministry sir. Pius is weak but not entirely looked down upon by people in the Wizarding World. 'A respectable man' I think were the words of the  _Daily Prophet_."

Voldemort seemed to acknowledge Yaxley's idea as a good one and continued to press on towards the matter.

"Intriguing. I trust you can do this with the utmost care Corbin?" The man was shocked by the mention of his first name but then smiled slowly.

"But of course. My work is never sloppy."

At that, Amycus belted out a hysterical laugh and looked across me at the man, who was now clearly disturbed. "I wouldn't be so damned sure."

"Don't insult me Carrow. At least my goose chases have always produced profitable results."

"It would be pointless to replace the Minister if you have yet to capture the current. Were both of you not in charge of that?" One of the mysterious men drawled from the darkness.

Yaxley's face skewed with resentment toward the newcomer. "If is wasn't for this fool and loosing Rookwood then maybe we would have him by now. Don't try to place the blame on me."

"Enough!" A hard fist pounded on the table at the debacle that was ensuing. The two men on either side of me immediately pursed their lips and glared at each other one last time before refocusing their attention to their master.

"I want both the Minister AND Thickenesse within my grasp before the end of this week or it will be both of your throats, is that clear?" I could see Amycus's face tense at the threat.

"Yes my Lord," he replied sullenly. Yaxley blew a hot steam of air out of his nostrils that gently caressed my face before replying as well.

"Indubitably."

Silence overcame the room once again as Voldemort's face rested. He took a deep inhale before placing his next victim under surveillance.

"With all of you fools it makes me proud to talk of new initiation." The brunette boy down the table gulped as Voldemort's eyes wandered to him. "Theodore Nott is it?" The boy nodded in compliance. As soon as the name was mentioned, Draco's head spun to attention catching the boy's pasted stare. _He had to have been a Hogwarts student, in Slytherin no doubt._ It was apparent from Draco's expression. 

"What, are you afraid of a lil' competition son?" Amycus shot across the table at the blonde. I bit my lip as Draco's head turned back towards us, his nose upturned in primary disgust but he remained silent.

"Ah yes, so it seems we have made an acquaintance?" Voldemort said, a lighter tone to his voice.

"Yes sir. Theo and I have a history." Draco murmured.

"Well let's hope for our sake that he has some better sense than you when it comes to being a death eater." He didn't need to even touch Draco as the insult slapped against the boy's façade, his face turning a pale white with a hint of growing embarrassment. Amycus erupted into a fit of laughter that shook the chair next to me. Thankfully Voldemort ignored the ridiculous behavior Amycus set forth and proceeded.

"And Crabbe, where is your heir? It doesn't set a good precedence if he cannot even attend a simple gathering."

"I assure you my Lord that Vincent is fully committed but he has been troubled with a case of poisonous slugs that we have encountered in our garden. He will be prompt to the ceremony."  _Ceremony? Initiation?_ Surly I was not being involved in this. Voldemort brought his fingers up to his head clearly annoyed by the deepening idiocrasy that surrounded him. Amycus's composure seemed to calm down slightly, giving the monster opportunity to turn to him and speak.

"And let's hope your blood falls far from the tree as much as possible Carrow." Amycus let out one last finally squawk of laughter before quieting to the chill in the man's voice. It wasn't long before the snake eyes were on me, disrobing all of my confidence to not be noticed. I could feel my breath quicken in a frenzy for the evil to bypass my clear frozen and uncomfortable form. He fed off of my insecurity, only laughing at it mildly before turning towards the group once again.

"To become worthy of this title is not easy. I am sure most everyone at this table can attest to that, some more than others." A malicious grin was cast towards Bellatrix who only responded with a sickening show of her teeth towards her master. "However, we all share the same blood, the same values, the same idealistic views on how the world should be; one painted with purity and not tainted by the dirt that live among us." Amycus spat an exaggerated blow towards the table exemplifying his dislike while other's faces could be seen scowling in similar disapproval at the statement.

"Each of your families have shown some sort of loyalty to me and the expectation is that you do the same, if not better." My brain could not comprehend the last direct words that were pinned towards me and the opposing boy. I turned to my uncle next to me hoping for some sort of reassuring gesture but he ignored my pleas of reasoning. He was going to make me become a part of this world; a death eater.

My mind did everything in it's power to push the thought from within to a place of forgery but the hissing continued to slide around my conscious.

"We have no time to waste. The Ministry now has an excuse to visit these parameters with cause until Yaxley can secure Thickenesse. We will apparate to a safer location. Crabbe, summon your child. I'm sure he can pull it together for this process." For the first time my eyes met with the deep hazel ones that reached across the table. Theodore's face struggled to remain incomprehensible to what was happening but together we shared the same feeling; one of contained panic and immense fear. I was not ready for my skin to be branded by this monster let alone commit to the reign I was so desperately trying to rid of.

My throat fell into my stomach, churning the poison that had been brewing earlier from Amycus's hand and drowned my protest to his motion to leave.  _Don't let him do it,_ my conscience sat burning in the back of my eyelids as I struggled to regain a voice. I screamed silently, feeling my body release a wave of hot fever through my chest and suffocate my senses. Draco was looking at me from across the table with his piercing steel eyes, his brow slightly furrowed with a hint of worry, surely thinking the same thought.  _Why wasn't my uncle making a move?_

Hyperventilating, or any such movement, would pull Voldemort's attention to my detest, thus questioning my loyalty but the more I tried to restrain myself did I notice my body reacting to the panic that escalated.

"We will need several witnesses besides the family, any takers?" Theodore quickly looked around the room, his chest raising more steadfast than normal. His father put a firm hand atop of the boy's arm, giving him a hard threatening look to force him to stay calm within his seat.

"Severus, surely you will with being close to all of these students?" My head jerked towards the darkness, a slithery voice escaping its hold and uncovering the masked figure.

"It would be a pleasure, my Lord." The white of his eyes cast a shadow over his hidden features giving him this maniacal look I thought Amycus only to be able to pull off. Flashes of him over my body forcing his hand to comply to his work sent another hot wave up through my throat.  _I didn't need this._ I again tried to swallow my bile and fear that were both about to be strewn all over the space before us.

My eyes retracted back to the blonde to see him staring down his fellow classmate now with a clear look of sympathy resting on his face. He wanted to speak but the silence had enough words for both of them. Theodore's composure slowly shifted back to a somewhat relaxed state until he broke contact with Draco. I saw his chest move in one final sigh before he ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, giving it a rugged look. He then casually raised his head with more strength than he had had the entirety of the meeting.

Lucius, noticing his son's fixation, cleared his throat and disrupted the silence. "I will be in attendance," he half croaked towards his leader.

"Thank you Lucius," the elder Nott responded. The two followers shared a moment through a shaky smile and a curt nod before turning back to Voldemort's eager approval. I started to wonder what sort of past Theo and Draco had had prior that still resonated between the families.

"That does it then. We will meet within the hour," his grin was followed with a toss of a silver goblet that clanged onto the table as what would assume be a portkey. With his final words people started to rise and apparate from the premises. My eyes nervously shifted towards Amycus awaiting his detest but still there was nothing. He simply nodded at the hooded figure before standing himself. Turning to me, he reached down for my bare arm to make a motion to move with him but my grip tightened on the arm of the chair at the table. I could feel the eyes of several faces still present on me, my cheeks deepening in warmth. Within seconds my body shuttered and forced another wave of nausea through my throat. I looked up at him once again in desperation, this time meeting his intent dark irises. My heart fluttered profusely until I couldn't breath and my vision started to blur with the familiar heat.

"What is wrong with her?" A voice sounded from across the room.  _Shit. Compose yourself Lyra._ Amycus growled and drug me up from my seat but my body would not allow such gracefulness and immediately started to collapse within his hold. Sweat began to form between my eyes with the sudden rise in temperature. I cursed my uncle under my breath at the familiar sensation the Wolfsbane has produced with the high quantity that was shoved down my throat this morning unwillingly.  _This_ was why I had hesitated to take it to begin with.

"The Wolfsbane. Have you been taking the recommended doses?" The question was thrown towards my direction from the dark figure that presided in the depths of the room. The simple answer was no but no words could form through the mass of heat that pounded within my brain. 

"Wolfsbane? Amycus you swore this was handled. She is useless as a filthy animal!" Several other members nodded silently in agreement. Voldemort produced a small twitch of heated protest but Amycus was quick to respond. 

"She is NOT useless Alecto."

"He is quite right." The deep voice of the professor sounded again. "As an interesting case as it is, her blood shows little signs of the strain. I have tested her myself. However, without proper treatment, her judgement is somewhat.… clouded."

The room grew silent with the few people that had chosen to stay behind for the initiation, awaiting Voldemort's call. I avoided his glare but I knew it rested heavily upon me and my deteriorated form. 

"I do NOT appreciate being lied to!" He boasted. A release of hot air escapes from his nostrils. 

"My Lord, it isn't as it seems." Amycus swiftly kicked at my ankles to try to get me to stand tall and mask my behavior. The sting spread through my bare foot as I tried to straighten my posture, catching a worried pair of silver eyes from across the table. I bowed my head in defeat. Why now?

"May I make a suggestion?" Voldemort's glare was quick to become distracted by the approaching professor. "With proper treatment, Ms. Carrow's disadvantage will be cured and I guarantee she will be back to her normal brilliancy within the next week or so. You have my word." The red eyes slowly released their tension, processing Snape's words.

A impatient growl of one of the unfamiliar men sounded down the way. "Lycanthropy is not curable. We cannot wait that long my Lord! You said yourself the time is now."

"Crabbe calm yourself." Voldemort's slithering voice directed towards the man in a much calmer tone.

It seemed like eternity before the hooded creature gave an answer, pondering his thoughts amongst a crowd of eagerly awaiting members.

"I didn't stutter when I said we have no time to waste. The regime is being under watch, even if most of the Ministry is under my control. The more we have in number, the better." Crabbe's body relaxed under his words as my senses heightened at the potential decision. I closed my eyes awaiting my sentencing to become someone I deemed I would never fall to be.

"However, as I have also said before, the quality of our regime needs to be strengthened. Severus, if your word really is what you say, then the girl will be a very valuable piece to the plan."

"Surely there are more people who can easily have eyes within the castle sir!" Crabbe said irritably. The air immediately chilled with the backlash from the man. Not even a breath could be heard through the stillness of the room.

"You are ill informed of my ideas, which is all in good reason. Do NOT question my decisions." Crabbe gulped at the harsh direction and remained still for the remainder of the discussion.

"We will initiate Nott and Crabbe this afternoon with a separate setting for Carrow once she is more coherent." My breath finally released and Amycus's hand let me go, allowing me to catch the security of the chair that rested behind me.

"Severus, you have one week as well. It would be a shame to loose such loyal followers with false promises."

"Yes, my Lord."

As the others left in motion towards the portkey, I was left to sit on the chair to compose myself. Amycus scoffed towards my direction, kicking my chair before leaving the room himself. I wasn't sure if he was disappointed or upset but honestly I didn't care. I was safe for now, thanks to Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a huge change from the last chapter I am sorry to say but it was long awaited. With the Ministry's takeover coming to an end and Voldemort losing more and more followers due to carelessness (Rookwood for example), the time to recruit more is crucial. This will allow us to see a little more of Theodore and his interactions with Lyra and Draco :) It has been clear from the beginning that Lyra has no intention of becoming a death eater and was even hesitant to help her uncle but with her and her parent's lives on the line, it was a offer that she couldn't pass it up. She is in this grey area where she is still on 'good terms' with Potter while remaining useful to the Death Eaters (for now). This does prove to make her decisions difficult and baring the dark mark would/will have its consequences. I hope you grabbed onto the fact of what happened between her and Amycus in this chapter because she clearly doesn't see his intentions as of yet. It is also made clear that Voldemort may have more than 'spying' on her list of things to accomplish for him. That will be addressed in chapters later to come. 
> 
> As always, please comment :) I fee like this part of the story is becoming more developed and my writing has changed somewhat from my first installation. I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts!


	14. Theodore Nott

I awoke that evening completely dazed and confused. The sun that had been once cast into my room now showed little sign of giving any sort of light through the closed curtains as I sat in the blackening darkness. Clearing the sleep from my eyes, I felt around for my wand to notice it not within reach. I took the notion and channeled my newly awakened energy to produce a flame towards a nearby lantern to continue my search. However, within moments I became exhausted and started to rack my brain of my final steps before slumber.

Although the mornings events were a mixed bag of emotions, I gave a sigh of relief once I came to the coherent conclusion that I was not asked to follow the troupe of malicious murderers to brand my body with the ever forsaken mark of death. Snape's promise rained in my conscience with a pertinent intrusion. I didn't want to like this conniving man. I didn't want to thank him for possibly saving my life with the false promise to 'cure' me. I was well aware there wasn't a cure for Lycanthropy but if his words didn't keep Voldemort at bay I may as well be dead right now. I sighed and rubbed my growing headache over my palms.

Voldemort mentioned having more of a well thought out plan for me than the obvious one the newcomer Crabbe had mentioned. The curiosity sickened me. There was more to all of this than my uncle had led on and now the possibility of holding a dark mark on my skin burned worse than the poison that still sloshed within my stomach. I was trudging into black murky waters that I could easily get stuck in, like a quick sand death trap. But I had walked in so far that it was almost just as easy to move forward than it was to try to retrace my steps out of it. Luckily I now didn't have to do this alone and from the looks of it, Draco had successfully made it out of the courtroom alive. I had to find him. There was a small possibility he may have some idea as to what was going on.

I scoped the room again for the location of my wand. I had no idea the time and my stomach started to growl (much to my delight). The diluted potion of Wolfsbane has soaked into my body well enough to allow the effects to actually work. Who would've thought? I couldn't help but shake my head at the thought that Snape may actually know what he is doing when it came to creating a decent batch of Wolfsbane. _Well, he IS the potions professor after all, Lyra. But why help me?_  Maybe he had other ill intentions for my well being as well. The thought skimmed my brain as my eyes started to adjust to the images around me.

A slight chill shifted though the still and uncomfortably quiet air. No sounds could be heard below and the house was….calm. This was a rarity and it almost made me question the reality of it all but I decided to welcome it. Laying on the edge of my bed rested a pile of neatly folded clothes that I had once strewn over the floor in a dirtied mess. Quibbly must have snuck into the room and took the liberty of washing my belongings. Either that or someone asked her to. Turning the corner of the bed I noted several hidden boxes covered in an elegant T&T.  _A gift? This couldn't have been possible._  But upon opening the white box did I realize what sort of passive aggressive behavior had been sent. T&T, Twillfit and Tatting's, Mrs. Malfoy's most favored shop. Neatly folded within lay silk and lace dresses of all lengths, much too wealthy for my tastes. I looked down at my own measly attire and scoffed. This must've not been much to her liking. I couldn't blame her but I preferred the comfort of my own worn sweaters and bottoms. I was not a doll to be dressed but the sentiment was there, whether it was in good intention or not.

I shimmied out of my loose fitting dress and quickly pulled over a sweatshirt and some snug pants, instantly wrapping myself in a warm comfort I begged to hold. Heading over to the dresser I intended to grab my brush but what met me sent my heart into a fluttery whirlwind of girlish giddiness. Written in familiar loops and elegant connectedness sat a note.

**Meet me in the library when you awaken.**

**Love**

Love. The slip that had been produced later last week was spoken again and this time there was no mistaking it. My heart quickened more rapidly at the sight of the word and I sat dumbfounded staring at the small piece of parchment that rested in my hands. My mind wandered to our meeting this morning. The intensity. The passion that he demonstrated. The dominance. He wanted me, even now, even in this deteriorated state. Even in this state of confusion.  _"My feelings for you have not faltered. With you I am unstoppable."_  This boy was crazy and delirious. But what would that make me? I dismissed the thought and pulled my long hair into a messy bun before exiting down to the library to meet him.

I was greeted with a fiery glow from the blazing hearth when I entered the sanctuary. The flames produced enough light to spread along the features of the blonde that so casually sat in one of the leather couches, seemingly deep in thought. But he wasn't alone. Barely visible sat another being hunched over, his arms resting on his knees and the tousled mess of dirty brown hair covered most of his own features.

As soon as Draco caught my movement out of the corner of his eye did his demeanor change. He sprang up to meet me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"How are you feeling?" He breathed into my ear as his hands caressed the small of my back but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the brunette that refused to acknowledge my presence, his gaze resting hard at his feet.

Draco released his hold before I finally cleared my throat and produced a  _fine_  in response. He led me over to the warmth of the fire before the other boy finally looked up from his continuous stare on the polished floor. His deep green eyes pierced through mine for a moment of utter shock before he took another sip from the glass of dark liquid that he held loosely in his hands.

The blonde fell back on his indented spot on the couch and draped his arm over the side casually. "Lyra, this is Theodore Nott. Theo, Lyra." The young boy produced a pursed smile with his lips and nodded politely before straightening his posture. He looked very different from the prestigious boy I had met informally earlier this morning. He was withered, tired, and clouded from the liquor that I assumed pulsed through his body. I noticed his left arm bandaged and stained with a slight trace of blood. I curled my legs close to my chest at the thought of what had just happened to him a few hours prior and tensed at the feeling.

"Whisky?" Draco motioned towards the bottle that rested on the table in front of us, trying to be forward with his manners. I shook my head in detest.

"Prolly better that way then. Theo seems to be doing a fine job finishing it off himself as it is." The brunette furrowed his brow and chugged the last of what was left in his glass before setting it on the table in a significant gesture.

The next few moments were strangely unbearable as the silence took over the room. Theo's glare shifted from Draco to me several times trying to catch onto our relationship and I began to question again how they actually knew each other. Draco seemed oddly comfortable within both of our company and settled farther into the easiness of the couch.

Finally Nott took initiative to break the silence. "Lycanthropy huh? That was a lucky misfortune you came by today." I was stunned at the words and the forwardness of his direction.

"I…..I wouldn't call it lucky. Normality hasn't been a friend of mine since my arrival here."

"And when was that?" This boy was clueless. I sighed.

"Lyra has been a guest within the Manor since school ended." Draco said curtly. _A guest._  I rolled my eyes at his choice in words. I felt far from a guest in this house even with his odd forms of hospitality.

"That's convenient," Theo replied almost in slight resentment.

"Don't be jealous Theo." The brunette scoffed and poured another glass, instantly chilling it with his hands.

"You're skilled in it too? Wandless magic that is." I questioned from across the room. Theo looked at me slightly confused before taking a drink. Draco turned to me.

"The Notts are one of the oldest Pureblood families in England. Theo and I learned this magic at a very young age love."

"Wait, are you not a pureblood?" Theo asked intrusively.

"Erm...yes ...but my parents never taught me how to do….. that." I motioned towards the chilled glass. The look that Theo gave made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Judgement was spread over his features but he remained silent in courtesy.

"They were Aurors." And as if on cue, the glass slipped from Theo's hand and fell to the floor splintering into large shards. His expression quickly changed; the glare shot towards Draco's direction but Draco didn't falter.

"Don't be so careless Theo." Draco sighed nonchalantly and waved his hand and the shards of glass came together once again, replacing the contents back within it on the table.

"Me? Careless? Draco…" The boy's head darted quickly back from me to his friend once again.

"Do you know the risks of this?"

Draco took a deep, calmed breath, a slow evil grin spread over his features that sharpened in the glow from the fire. "Of course. Why do you think Voldemort wants her? She is with us now. Useful in so many ways." Theo seemed to relaxed a little in his seat while my body unfurled with resentment at his words of disconcerting 'truth'.

"And your parents approve of this? I always saw your father as a hard arse when it came to certain … guests."

"His concerns lay elsewhere at the present. A girl in my bed should be the least of his worries."

My mouth dropped at his snide remark.

"Draco! I'm sitting right here you know!"

A slight twinge of red spread over his cheeks, barely enough to notice. "Erm...right." Honestly, is this how he talked about me to his bunkmates?  _Don't be stupid. Of course it is._  I grumbled to myself and sat more irritably on the chair.

"I'm sure he berated you about your case all week."

Draco scoffed and shifted within his seat, crossing his arms. "That only puts it lightly." Finally a topic I could get on board with but as if I had asked too soon there was a burst of energy that came parading through the entrance of the library. Blaise strode in sporting a dark green blazer and some fitted black pants. I noticed Theo's gaze change and Draco's posture stiffened.

"Oi Theo, how would I know you would be here? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You knew exactly where I was going to be today Blaise, don't play this off." Theo frowned. Blaise chuckled at his friends sour response and plopped down on the couch next to Draco, ignoring me altogether.

"It's been a while since I've been in here. Typically not the place to hang casually is it mate?" Draco scowled at his comrade but ignored his insolence. "In fact, it's been a while since I've been over period. What's that all about? Playing favorites with your death eater buddies? Maybe I should start sporting the ugly thing on my skin too." Blaise chuckled to himself and took the bottle of whiskey from the table, pouring some into an empty glass.

"That is not something to joke about Blaise." Draco responded sternly, clearly noting Theo's change in demeanor at the mention of their mark. Theo made an attempt to cover his bandaged arm but winced slightly at the touch from his own shirt.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of becoming a death eater Theo? Last I recall you hated the word." Blaise now set the glass down on the table that he had just poured and relaxed back into the couch with the bottle in his hand. He took a swig before crossing his ankle over his left knee.

"I didn't want to." Theo murmured from his seat, looking back down at the same seemingly interesting spot on the floor below him.

Blaise huffed amused and took another gulp of whiskey. "One reason I'm glad I don't have a father to try to follow in their footsteps. It's all a mess if you ask me."

"Maybe a father would benefit you in making wiser choices." Draco's lips were pursed in growing heat at the rudeness of his friend but Blaise was quick in rebuttal.

"In cause you forgot, I am not the one who almost failed last year for a little play by play from Voldemort in return for what? Being constantly watched by the ministry and a record for attempted murder?" Draco's shoulders dropped in surprise of the slick condescending words that flowed naturally from Blaise's mouth. "You should know that words spread quicker than fire in our community. Don't look so taken aback. I'll keep my clean conscious thank you." And with that he took yet another swig from the bottle, leaving Draco at a temporary loss for words. I could see his anger building with each movement Blaise produced. I'm sure this was one of the reasons why he didn't invite the boy over ever. It surprised me that they remained friends after the way they talked to each other, but then I remembered Draco could spit insults just as fluidly as Blaise could. But that was all play. This seemed serious.

"How long have you've been drinking today mate?" Theo questioned as Blaise had no trouble gulping down the liquor like it was juice.

"And why is that your concern? It is summer last I checked. No responsibilities right? Well…. at least for me anyways. I could say less for you two. I'm sure there is lots to do hunting down people in the ministry. How is that coming along by the way?"

"I thought news traveled quickly in our community?" Draco spat.

"You're right. Looks like you have more work to do." He grinned at Draco without the slightest of reaction towards the blonde's pursuing hatred. Finally his glare fell on me. His grin widened, making my stomach clench.

"You're awfully quiet over there Princess. You look just as pitiful as Theo over there. Were you a lucky candidate today as well? Or do you just get special invitation here because you're sleeping with a Malfoy?"

"That's enough Blaise." Theo said calmly, quickly coming to my rescue. He could clearly see Draco's now reddening face from across the room. Blaise flashed his white teeth at me, the fire casting a deepening shadow across his face making his dark eyes seem lustful and maniacal, the same ones I had seen earlier in the year trapped again the walls of the castle. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, the insecurity covering my being completely.

"Well, you lot are no fun." He stood walking over towards me, just enough for me to catch a whiff of his musky scent before heading towards the fire. He swung the bottle completely upright, finished off the liquor before throwing it into the flames. Instantly the fire roared to life with the taste of alcohol Blaise had provided it with.

"When you decide to have a bit more of an adventure, let me know won't you? Maybe Quidditch tomorrow?" He looked back over towards Draco, catching his scowl and smiled to himself.

"Wait, you can't leave the house can you? Theo then?"

Theo glared intently at his friend. "Maybe."

The answer was good enough for the dark male as he turned to make his exit. "Alright then. Tomorrow it is." With that, he left.

Upon his departure, Draco let go of all of the pent up anger he had in a huff of steam. He quickly took the last glass of whiskey Blaise had left, chugged it and got up, making his way towards the back of the library to the hidden entrance. I made a motion to go after him before Theo caught me.

"Don't. He'll be back. Blaise knows how to get to him. Just let him be for a moment." I sighed and sat back down in my chair focusing my attention on the fire, my thoughts continuing to place Theo's position in all of this.

"Is it safe to assume you are a Slytherin?"

Theo narrowed his eyes, his fingers running over the length of his lower expression idly recreating my similar thoughts. He breathed out heavily before leaning back into his seat more relaxed.

"You assume correctly. And I am to think that you're that Ravenclaw that latched to him last year," he stated factually.

"I did not _latch_  to him." Theo raised his eyebrows hastily amused but kept his silence.

"Well, I've heard nothing but good things if that makes you feel more confident."

I scoffed. If Draco was anything like how he had acted just moments ago to his buddies, then Theo's words of reassurance did nothing for me. I tried to avoid eye contact on the continued awkwardness but the sight of the boy fiddling with his bandage pulled me back into the harsh reality that we lived in.

"Did it hurt?"

The disrupted silence shook the boy from his trance as he looked at me somewhat confused. He cleared his throat before murmuring, "no". There was hesitation in his voice as he looked down at his bandaged arm again, quietly running two fingers down its length. I could tell he still was uncertain about his choice and questioned why he did it.

"Your father. He is one too?" Theo looked up at me with his bright green eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sorry." I whispered. I truly did feel sorry for the boy. He didn't have much say, if any, in this decision it was clear and now he was branded for life, just like I so luckily avoided today.

"So… how did your father land a job as an Auror? Surely he wasn't a death eater?"

I laughed lightly to myself. "No, but my uncle is. And my aunt. My father… he just decided to take a different path I suppose." I had to use my words carefully.

"And Draco dragged you into this mess?" His words were innocently intended but the deepening root that lay beneath the true answer scolded my thoughts. Theo knew nothing and although his questions seemed to be for the betterment of conversation, I couldn't trust anyone. Not yet.

"I am sure you know how convincing Draco can be." With that, a true smile leaked over Theo's face. He nodded his head slowly in silenced agreement.

"I can only wish you luck with that one. He's an arse but he means well….mostly. Pride often masks true understanding of a situation I have come to find out."

"It seems to be a common trend with you Slytherins." I chuckled.

"The part about pride or the part about being an arse?"

"Both." We both shared a moment of amusement, the air lightening with each bantering comment.

"Well I think it is very presumptuous of you to assume that every Slytherin is a prideful git."

"Would you care to prove me wrong?" Theo's face darkened slightly and I could see the playfulness merge into a more intentional fire.

The boy leaned over once again, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes trailing up my body. "Determination has a way of presenting itself in different forms but I assure you that only the clever can override the feeling of pride when it comes to climbing to the top. Certain sacrifices are to be made along the way and not many acknowledge that difference."

"But sacrificing doesn't make a person humble. Some use it to their advantage as a means of leverage."

"You're right but humility is not a necessary trait to becoming successful."

The thought caught me for a moment. A vengeful smirk caught the light from the fire as it danced over his features.

"People often mistake humility with leadership. Being a leader derives from self-motivation and determination, not from being self-effacing. But it is when you cross that threshold of having power does pride overtake certain senses and that doesn't form true leadership either."

"So then what does?" I clung to his words. 

"Wisdom."

I was impressed at the boy's quick argument. "If you truly are who Draco leads you on to be, that is why Voldemort wants you. Someone willing to sacrifice who has the wisdom to make accurate and mindful decisions. It is a dangerous weapon that many of his followers do not possess." I shuttered at the thought.

"Isn't it all counterproductive then? Voldemort using my wisdom to make choices that are for the sole-purpose of his success?" Theo smirked and looked into the burning fuel of the fire, alluding to his agreement.

He wasn't like the others, that was now clear. Theo was thoughtfully slick but still held the stance of a pureblooded heir, though not as cocky as many other Slytherins I had faced. Not like Blaise. Not even like Draco, although I could see their discussions being intelligently intriguing. Those I could actually find distinguished and amusing.

Draco's reentrance shook us both from our pensive states. His tall form now towered over the back of the empty black couch berating us with a playful expression.

"I see you two have made leeway." Theo gave a muffled chuckle and looked back at his friend.

"And you?"

Draco threw a long necked bottle onto the pillows with a grin before turning to me. "We have a long night ahead of us." His icy gaze caught the flames and sparked within his irises, sending chills across my spine.

Theo looked down at the bottle and cleared his throat, breaking Draco's thought. He turned to the brunette and smiled.

"It was good to see you again old friend. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other more often now."

Theo smiled into his words and extended a hand. Draco looked at the bandaged arm he was presented with and pulled his fellow Slytherin into an embrace. Theo looked slightly taken aback by this abrupt gesture but relaxed into it. The moment was meant to be remembered, and almost a little too personal for me being present, but I watched it in slight awe.

As soon as Draco let go did Theo turn to me and nod in my direction. "Ms. Carrow. It was a pleasure." I smiled, still curled up in my chair.

"You as well Theodore." He gave Draco one final smirk before walking into a black cloud of smoke. And just like that we were alone.

Draco walked around to the front of the couch and sat, pulling the bottle of wine from the corner.

"It's not from Urquhart's vineyard but I would say the quality is just as proficient. Care to join me?"

I looked at him curiously, his previous demeanor had vanished being replaced with a lighter mood.

"Depends. What are your intentions on how to spend the evening Draco?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's been a long day Lyra. My intentions are clean, however, I will not detest whatever  _you_  may have in mind." _Reverse mind play. Clever._  I smiled into my sweatshirt and stood to join him, taking his outstretched hand from the couch. He swiftly pulled me to his lap and took hold through the thick fabric that wrapped me so tightly. Draco's lips descended onto mine within seconds, giving me just enough time to entertain the thought of picking up where we left off this morning. But all too soon did the image of Amycus reenter my mind, forcing me to break our connection (much to Draco's irritation).

"It's awfully quiet tonight Draco. Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

He nipped at my ear. "I would take the opportunity if I were you."

I pulled my head away slightly, avoiding his advance. I was not about to have another intruder find me in a less-than-compromising position as before. It was bad enough that Narcissa noticed my lack of attire earlier. How would she feel seeing me on top of her son?

"Where is everyone?"

Draco bit his tongue and sighed in frustration. "Out I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I would very much like to consider my reputation here."

Draco laughed, " _That's_ what you're concerned about? I'd be more worried about being attacked."

I raised an eyebrow as the comment seemed to roll out all too easily.

"I'm only joking Lyra. I've already told you about the numerous charms in place. It's secure, I promise."

"That doesn't stop people from barging in here!"

"Would you like me to place wards around this room too?" I could tell he was getting heated and I honestly was questioning why he didn't feel privy to our privacy being evaded either. Finally he closed his eyes and regained composure.

"I can take you to the safest part of the house if you'd like. It has a silencing charm, concealment charm, anti-unlocking charm….."

"Draco, I've already been in your cellar. I'd prefer not to go back." My small smile gave way but he only frowned in response.

"That's not what I meant. Come, I'll show you." He nudged me off of him and grabbed the bottle of wine before hastily making way out of the library with me quick to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get Theodore where I wanted him. JK mentioned at a point in time that Draco saw Theodore as an equal and if you think about it, they do have quite a bit in common. However I do think that their reasoning to become death eaters are quite different although they both claim it is per their fathers' expectations. It is made clear that Theo did not want to become a death eater but he did not fight it. We will/do get to see more of a compassionate side of Draco towards his friend as he helps him through this process. My hope is to put Theo into more chapters to come because Draco's relationship with him is not like that of his other friends, especially Blaise.
> 
> Speaking of Blaise, I love writing him. He is such a jerk. He knows all there is to know about the rumors going around (as he takes care to know details about almost everyone in the Wizarding World- I have to say his mother takes a huge role in this). We have seen Blaise drink before on several occasions, each one worsening. He seems quite aware of this but continues regardless of the consequences. Both Draco and Theo latch onto this and speak out against it and against him until Draco just finally leaves in anger (better than another fist fight though yes?)
> 
> Sneak peek on what is to come: Lyra and Draco discuss his trial (finally!) and some other deep emotional moments are shared between the couple. Lyra also learns more about Draco's relationships within his society and the expectations that are to come with a pureblood status, since she is clearly not trained on this. Love all of you! Please continue to read and give suggestions and reviews if you can!


	15. A Sea of Stars

"This is not exactly what I had in mind." I smirked as Draco shut the solid door behind us, clicking into a lock.

"What, do you not believe me?" He kicked his shoes off and switched on a nearby table lamp. The room instantly filled with a deep glow, illuminating the soft regality of it all.

"But this is just your bedroom Draco."

"Exactly," he chuckled and turned his face against the light, refocusing on the bottle he had in his hands. The contrast licked his sharp features, protruding a dominant smirk from the shadows. He reached for a small device in his pocket and ran it swiftly across the top of the wax seal that fit snugly on the opening. As soon as the seal was removed did a strong scent of rich chocolate and dark oak fill the air. Draco reached for a set of brilliant crystal flutes that glided from his nearby side table and poured the smooth liquid into each.

"There are many powerful wizards and witches that stay at the Manor Lyra. Almost every inch of this place has been tightly secured for obvious reason." He offered a glass to me.  _Ha! Powerful._ I laughed to myself as I thought of better wizards that came to mind, many of which worked at the school.

"But of all places, your bedroom? If I didn't know any better, I would assume you thought they were out to get you." Draco took a sip from his glass as I declined mine and raised an eyebrow.

"Threatened in my own house? That is a preposterous idea." The look of solid confusion still ran clear throughout my facial expression. Draco closed the gap between our bodies, pressing the heat farther into my nostrils. The blonde stood looking down upon me with a darkened sense of amusement before he reached out and ran his fingers through the back of my head. "There is more than what meets the eye but dating back through the history of the Malfoys will you find the answer you're seeking." He smirked again, maneuvering his hand down the base of my neck and along the lines of my spine before settling on the small of my back. He downed the rest of his glass allowing time for me to think.

My mind went back to all of the data I had sought and observed over our time together, finally resting on the family tree that I had stumbled upon in the stolen book from the restricted section last year.

"You're the only heir aren't you? Your father has no siblings, does he?" Draco chuckled into his hold.

"See? With just a little perseverance can you accomplish anything." I frowned at his snarky remark on my intelligence.

"So what, you're parents post you up in here under every protection charm there is? You're living in a mine of death eaters Draco. That's a little counterintuitive don't you think?" He would probably be safer anywhere  _but_  here.

He scoffed under his breath as he took a step back from me, chugging the last of his glass. "I bare this mark Lyra, as does my father. He has willingly let the Dark Lord seek quarters within our house. There is no reason that that is counterintuitive. We're perfectly fine here." He strode back to pour another glass, leaving me contemplative. It was true that there was loyalty between the family but that did not dismiss the fact that Draco had still expressed his unwelcomed feeling within his own house prior. His haughty excuses for security were clear and the tension of the idea hung on his shoulders just so I could have my own peace of mind.

"And you are sure this isn't just a ploy to get me into your bed?" Draco snapped his head towards me, the light emphasizing his glowing grin.

"Possibly," he shrugged without a subtle care and sat down on the comfort of the large four poster. As soon as he expressed his lack of validity did he motion for me to come sit next to him. Huffing a breath (accompanied by an eyeroll) I reluctantly walked forward and joined him on the other side. He shifted, making room for my figure but as I settled in did it turn out to be more than clear that he had never had to share his space before. Draco stayed perfectly still as I gathered around him, pulling pillows and blankets to my feet, fighting to get into a good spot. He finally reached around and allowed me to fall into the crook of his arm as he continued to drink from his glass. After I had settled and was still for more than a moment, Draco lowered his head to meet the tip of my ear.

"Seems to be working, no?" He chuckled.

I scoffed. "Would you rather I leave?" Draco's body froze at my comment before I giggled into his shirt. "I'm only joking. Stop being so tense."

"If you only knew love," he sighed as he relaxed into my hold. He took another long drink and then balanced the crystal steadily on his outstretched leg, away from temporary distraction. Draco's hand slid down to caress the mess of hair that had bunched around my shoulder and slowly pulled it away from my neck. Almost absentmindedly did his fingertips trail down my nape and began to trace circles around the base. The touch electrified my pulse and sent chills down to my toes. I tried to catch my breath but it hitched, breaking the blonde's state of being. He hummed into a kiss that he planted on top of my head and strengthened his hold around my body.

"Tell me, did Theo behave himself while I was gone?"

"Well, he is not like Blaise if that's what you mean." I scowled into my remark. Draco gave a grunt of disapproval.

"Blaise was well off his high horse today. I tried to have the decency of sparing you the bloodied details, hence my departure."

"Draco, you do not have to explain to me his actions. I am well aware of how much of a deceitful pig he his." Draco chuckled at my insult.

"Seems that my acquaintances do not suit your standards."

"Theo was quite the gentleman actually. I very much enjoyed talking to him," I breathed.

My response brought Draco to a whirl of timid questioning. "What did you two talk about?" I stopped to think about our time together and, although it was short, our conversation was rather well-versed. To be frank, it was actually quite stimulating. His stance on the relationship between pride and leadership was intense but factual. I was almost convinced he wasn't all that 'bad' as he was presumed to be.

"Well then?" Draco's voice harshly interrupted my thoughts, throwing me off guard. Our eyes latched momentarily before I blushed in response. His hand caught my face and forced me to look into his eyes seeking information.

"If I were to make an educated guess, I would say the twit has shown me up. Am I wrong?"

My breath caught with slight hesitation.  _Was Draco Malfoy showing signs of envy?_ I smirked at the thought.

"If  _I_ were to make an educated guess, I would say that you are a jealous man."

"Luckily no one asked your opinion so I would very much mind if you answer my question." My eyes narrowed at his forthright comment that he seemed pleased with.

"Well you  _are_  wrong. Our conversation diverted away from you actually and into a more conventional one." I shot him a deafening glare.

"Something more conventional than me? Well now I am intrigued." Draco dimmed the light to a soft glow and sat up with his elbow propped to hold his head.

I sighed. "We talked about his family briefly, although he did see mine more interesting." Draco's brow furrowed.

"What did you tell him? You didn't compromise your situation did you?"

I laughed. "Do you think I'm thick headed Draco? Really. If anything, he made me feel  _better_  about my situation." His glare continued to harden. "He is a very intelligent person. You should take value in his friendship."

At that his face loosened. "I do," he muttered. We sat there in silence for a few moments lost in our own thoughts. Our bodies had naturally turned to face each other, close within a comfortable distance. Draco adjusted his head to lay on his arm, cushioned by the mark that boldly scolded his skin. My eyes wandered and reverted back to Theo's response towards his fate this afternoon.

"That could've been me today." I had been terrified at the possible unexpected outcome that Amycus threw me into this morning. While the idea had been postponed due to my condition, it still was highly likely my time would draw near again. I could be branded just like the boy in front of me.

My fingers wavered towards the braised skin, seeking permission. When Draco did not falter, I eagerly went to the black outline of the snake, tracing the delicacy of the symbol.

"Do you remember it?" I asked gingerly, captivated by the moment. He pulled his arm back slightly and detached from my touch.

"Of course I do." His voice was soft but not distracting as my eyes continued to seek focus on his scarred arm. It displayed an array of battle wounds from many, including myself. From others. Even self-inflicted damage.

His arm started to fall back against my outstretched hand and gently grazed against the skin. We were both breathing heavily now, heated by each other's existence. Draco pulled his other hand up to hold mine down in its place before it continued to wander back to it's curiosity.

"It wasn't pleasant." He finally responded. His grasp was firm but my free hand slithered from beneath my head and twisted with his fallen fingertips.

"Tell me." I inched my face closer to his, almost tasting his breath with my tongue. Draco watched me gain control and fell weak against my restraints. Without another beat, I pressed my lips against his feeling the softness he presented. His reactions were all too eager as I gave him slight access to my internal emotions, barely able to keep jurisdiction of the situation. His body pressed up against mine feverishly. I knew I had him.

"Please," I begged again, hoping for more of an answer.

"Why do you seek so many answers?" He breathed into my neck, continuing to place wet kisses along my pebbled skin. I pushed away slightly, revealing my true intentions.

"What if it happens to me?" Draco finally stopped and looked at me with a stressed expression.

"It won't." The certainty radiated from his words.

"And how can you be so sure? My lycanthropy was a distraction for now but what about next week? You know Snape cannot cure me."

"It won't happen."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. There was no way he had any say in what Voldemort wanted with me. Draco's hand went to cup the side of my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"No one is going to tarnish you."

His hand slid down my jaw line, stopping his thumb to lightly graze the bottom of my lip. I pressed against his finger, sealing the gesture of promise.

"You regret it, don't you?" I persisted into his touch.

He shifted awkwardly against me. "No," he lied," but the future I was promised was not upheld.  _That_  I cannot change."

"And Theo?" Draco pulled away from me slightly, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"I sympathize. I would never wish this willingly upon anyone." The bond between the boys had shown an emotion that was shared between brothers. Perhaps Draco was weak in his own way against the following of Lord Voldemort. He hadn't needed to admit it for me to tell that he second guessed his move to become one.

"He confessed to not having much of a say in the decision."

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately not many do, especially with His strong return." The bold front he had been showing was slowly slipping. His icy eyes softened into a deep grey as we lay on the soft cover of the bed.

"Did you?" I murmured in hesitation. Draco's eyes diverted from his thoughts and pierced through mine with a strong domination. After a moment of silence did he breathe in deeply, exhaling a exuberant amount of stress. It was clear the conversation did not leave him well enough to finish. He gently came and placed his fingertips against my temples, massaging them with applied pressure.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and within moments did my vision spin into an eternal white light, leaving my physical being behind.

" _Quickly. We haven't much time," a familiar voice called out from the depths of the shadows. I could barely make out any figures in the darkness that surrounded us but the slight tug of another person next to me managed to guide me from the darkness into a room filled with an even more frightful thought._

_Cast in the middle of the dark, crowded area stood a large dirtied cauldron bubbling to life with a steaming bright green liquid. The essence that drifted from the cauldron spilled onto the cloaks of the five hooded figures that surrounded the enormous thing, all awaiting my/Draco's entrance. I could feel his heart beating profusely out of his chest, his stomach churning and twisting within his own cloaked body. His eyes spun around the room looking for an ounce of familiarity but all that awaited him were masked faces shining from the radiation of the bubbling contents._

_Suddenly the air went cold and stale. Draco's arm tightened around the one that was holding onto him for some sort of comfort or protection. The glittered hand he held was delicate and although I couldn't see her face, I assumed that his security was resting in the hands of his mother. Her jewelry reacted to the change in temperature, digging a sharp icy chill into his own hand but that did not force him to pull away. Instead he clung tighter in desperation to seek warmth._

" _Your presence is duly noted." A new voice was heard from the direction of the frost. Emerging from the shadows stood a sixth hooded figure, his red eyes glowing underneath in the darkness. The voice sent sharp pains through my airways and ricochet off the back of my eyelids that spread quickly throughout my masked body. And then the universe stopped. Draco stood frozen in place as voices impeded his mind. Suddenly his vision went black._

" _It's an impossible task. I can't allow him to do it," a woman's voice sobbed._

" _Don't be stupid sister. Of course you must. Think about Lucius."_

" _But that's my son Bellatrix!"_

" _And he will do what is needed of the Dark Lord or it will be the end of the Malfoys!"_

_Draco's vision soon returned to the familiar image of his father sitting in front of the Wizengamot, bound the the convict's chair below._

_"Mr. Lucius Malfoy," Fudge's voice boomed. "Due to recent events that took place on June 18th, 1996, you have been accused of criminal acts to further influence and aide in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's regime. No further bail or consideration has been given in light of your release. Full imprisonment in Azkaban is your sentence. We are through." A wail was heard and Draco's emotions sunk back into the feared trepidation he had felt in front of the hooded figure._

_Narcissa gently nudged me back into the original memory, opening my senses and escalating the fear that suffocated my heart. The soft motion closed the gap between me and the nightmare that was awaiting next to the steaming cauldron. The cloaked monster extended a skeletal hand and opened his long fingers towards me, pulling me with an invisible force. I could hear the slight cracking of his skin flake as he moved and wanted nothing more than to deny his request for what he eagerly reached for. The tension was palpable and the air stung with every intake I tried to fill my deflating lungs with. But nothing worked; the force that strung my body was magical puppetry and I was surrendering to it all too willingly._

_Draco finally broke when the long bony fingers glided around his wrist with an uncomfortable subtleness, he almost hurled. An estranged tear escaped from his eye and fell down his pale cheek causing a slight reaction from some of the stiffened members casting lifeless glares at him. Within seconds did I feel the raising of the cloak that covered my left arm, exposing Draco's smooth skin that hadn't yet been branded by the evil that he knew was to come. He turned back to the figure behind him and was met with the soft face of his mother gifting him with a nod of approval. I could see her trying desperately to accompany the gesture with a comforting look but she failed and her expression dropped as soon at the Dark Lord pulled Draco's arm forward. In a low hush did the echo of parseltongue fill the air._

" _Es saha hete phecious yaveitch, oefecia hase fey, esses tey oyamesah." The words slithered from my captor's mouth before he gripped at my arm and yanked it into the boiling pit of liquid. Instantly a searing pain shot through my veins, catching fire to my skin. The intensity consumed my being and rendered me victim beneath the crippling agony of it all. White spots consumed my vision resulting in a spike in fear cascading in my chest cavity._

" _Oye seetchke heich, amay me hye heiss." The parseltongue wrapped around Draco's throat, trapping the air that bundled close to his chest. Voldemort's fingers dug into the artery that ran down the length of his arm. I could feel the breaking of skin as he continued, awaiting an appropriate response. Finally I could feel Draco's words fall from my lips as if on cue._

" _And so I relinquish it."_

_A low chuckle sounded from beneath the black hood as the hand forced Draco's in and out of the liquid. I looked down to see the green beads drip from his skin as if it were waterproof, leaving only a scarred line of tissue that was soon bleeding with the black ink of the dark mark. I could feel my teeth grit at the sight, trying hopelessly to divert my attention but the fate had been sealed. Draco was now officially a member of the Death Eaters._

As a gust of air soon sent me spiraling back towards the warmth of the giant bed, I grasped for some solidity, still feeling my heart beat feverishly within my chest. The emotion crashed over me all at once and it wasn't until Draco shook me to full consciousness did I finally become aware of my surroundings.

"Shit, Lyra," he rasped in my direction. Our gaze locked, forming a concreteness of reality. I blinked out of the hold and refocused on my breathing.

"Draco, I…."

"You don't have to say anything. I didn't want…." his words tumbled off of his lips and disintegrated into my thoughts. He wrapped me closer to him, forcing the scent of salty sandalwood down my nose but I welcomed it and soon felt myself replacing the emptiness of his memory with the current weight of approval. My heart heaving to slow breaths. 

We sat there in silence for a few moments as my thoughts came back through consequence of his invasion. The spot where Voldemort cut into my skin still resonated with a tinge of pain. I rubbed the area, hoping to rid of the feeling but it was none other than a failed attempt. Draco caught the motion and grabbed at my dominant arm. "Stop."

My gaze snapped to his attention and were immediately greeted with a stern look. "Don't make me regret showing you." I looked down and pulled my hand away from my arm.

"I'm thankful you did." I murmured, curling back against him.

"It's not something I like to remember."

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"I would expect nothing less. I've already given you a free chance at my thoughts and we both know how that turned out." He said cooly, referring to the terrorous night of the party. My heart quickened at the accusation but tried to play it off.

"We were both playing with fire back then. I just was seeking the truth."

"Sometimes the truth isn't meant to be revealed Lyra."

I glared heated at him. "You  _lied_  to me. I even called you out on it that night in Hogsmeade." I could feel my defensive nature escalate.

"All in good reason. You're friends with Potter." He spat before relinquishing into a sigh. "I don't want to discuss this right now."

"Draco, I didn't even see Harry that night until after the death eaters caught me. I didn't tell him anything," I pushed, feeling his body tense against mine in red flags. There was a low rumble that sounded from his throat.

"And you're to tell me he just figured out the location of the cabinet by himself?"

"In fact, Hermione had, yes. She figured it out when you disappeared on Harry's map on the seventh floor. The only place that doesn't show up on that map is the Room of Requirement. Process of elimination." Draco growled in response and forced a heated breathe out of his nostrils. I could only imagine he was cursing Harry in his mind and spitting all sort of damned insults toward the muggle born.

"You need to be more careful with what you say around here. One slip of your mouth and you're good as dead," he scowled in irritation, finally placing the blame of his temperment on me. The threat hung above my head like a storm cloud waiting to burst any moment. Draco shifted slightly on the bed to look towards the ceiling, exhaling his momentary frustration. His heartbeat finally came back to a resting state and only then did I notice his fingertips nervously scratching at the bottom of his buttoned-up shirt.

"Lyra, do I need to be worried?"

I looked at him queerly. 

"About?"

"Well… you? Me? My family?" I furrowed my brow in contemplation and flexed my fingers tightly around the loose fabric at his hip, grazing is fingertips, exemplifying my loss for words. My want to be able to answer those questions had been burning within me over the past few weeks.

"You don't really think Potter can defeat him, do you?" He breathed.  _Another direct question._  I sighed.

"As himself? No. But as an army? Possibly. Same with Voldemort. He wouldn't be half as powerful as you claim he is without his troupe of followers. No one has conquered anything alone." I stated simply.

"That is not at all true."

"Oh?" His demeanor seemed to change at the opportunity of a challenge. A smug grin spread over his face. "Please indulge me," I requested.

"Well, Alexander the Great, for one."

His words threw me for a brief fit of bafflement as he seemed well prepared. Draco knowing some muggle history? I couldn't help but look at him in disbelief.

"I am impressed. I thought you didn't care too much for the muggle world."

Draco scoffed. "Alexander the Great could have been considered a God with his nobility and power, not nearly set up for  _muggle_ standards _._  Give the guy some credit."

"Yea, and look how that turned out for him? He also had a massive army Draco. He didn't conquer alone." My curiosity in his interest peaked as he was quick with a rebuttal.

"He  _did_ conquer alone. His army did anything  _but_  protect him. All of his moves were directed by himself and when his Generals finally took stance did his 'army' fall apart. He was never defeated. Not once."

"He also murdered most of those close to him, leaving him isolated and alone. Would you take power over that?"

Draco sat and pondered for a lengthy amount of time (too lengthy if you ask me) before he replied with a definite 'yes'. My mouth dropped.

"Lyra. He had several wives, people bowed at his feet, he knew respected noblemen on almost every continent. For dying at the age of thirty-two, I would say that is a fairly successful life."

I sighed. "You know, Theo was almost convincing in the fact that he gave Slytherin's a good name but you just keep reminding me otherwise." Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

"Now I know he is showing off. What does he have that I don't?"

"Nothing. You're absolutely perfect Draco." It was a clear remark gilded in sarcasm and Draco played it off splendidly. Then again, stroking his ego wasn't difficult.

"You know, you  _did_ have somewhat of a healthy repertoire with us Ravenclaws before you pulled that stunt in the Astronomy Tower." His face became disgruntled like he had just tasted something sour.

"How?"

"Well, I think you impressed some with your appearance at the Quidditch game. That was a good start."

"Oh that? That was nothing. I just wanted to see Weasel-Bee fail miserably. Apparently that was too much to ask for." I was starting to feel some push back pent up frustration escape from my hold.

"You know, it's not all that bad to have friends in other places, Draco. After all, isn't that how Alexander the Great faired?"

"There is very few that I would consider 'noblemen' of their house. My time is precious. I don't need to waste it on making friends with those who do not matter to me."

"And would you call this a waste then?" My blood started to heat with his quick wit and spill over into my mannerisms. It seemed apparent as Draco took light to my lingering trap he was about to become a part of if he didn't act civil in the next few moves.

"Never." He came in close, forcing his smell down my airways. "You matter more to me than anything Lyra. And if you can't see that, then you _are_ indeed daft."

My face flushed at the somewhat loving insult. "Are you questioning my intelligence?" I whispered sarcastically, forcing my gaze up to meet his. He looked down on me with his eyebrow raised.

"At this rate you will dig my grave before I do." The humorous moment we shared felt remedying, like a force that pulled me closer to his every being. Soon my head found its way back against his chest that softly resonated into a gentle hum of labored breaths. I could feel him physically go lax as the moments passed and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep however, the slight move of his hand placed his rendering questionable. Slowly his fingertips found the hem of my sweatshirt and slid under to touch the bareness of my skin. The slight touch sent goosebumps down my spine but the contact was anything but cold. He pulled me closer to his body and hushed the light beside us, surrounding us in a sea of darkness.

"I never got to properly thank you for last night," he murmured into the top of my head as he planted a kiss into the loose waves. It took me a moment to realize what exactly he was referring too but the moment it hit me did I practically jump from his embrace.

"Draco...your trial." I pursed my brows together thinking back to our research, my research, the night before. "The Minor's Case. Did it work?"

He snickered slightly at my adverse reaction. "You worry too much. Of course it worked." He grabbed my face and kissed me firmly. I smiled beneath his lips in a slight moment of self-gratification.

"So that means you'll be back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he smirked as he closed his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, the tension dropping off of my shoulders immediately. The thought of Draco helping me with this huge overarching scheme lessened the weight significantly. Even if he didn't 'help' in the ways he would be best at (yet), he would be there and not across the continent, not here.

The Manor was cold, even in the warmest of months, where the decaying smell of death roamed like a welcomed visitor amongst the halls. Surely it wasn't always this damp. Surely there was more life to the house on an ordinary day. The stars in the canopy above twinkled as if trying to justify the concerns I had for the Malfoy home but the more they lit the sky, the more darkness I felt around me.

My gaze shifted back to Draco who had fallen even farther into a slumber, his conscious wavering in and out before me. He attempted to keep his eyes open but they slowly rolled back as he gave me one more twitch of a smile. Soon his facial expressions were relaxed and I knew he was officially stolen into the world of lucid dreaming. I breathed a smile in return. No matter how cold and lonesome the Manor had made me feel, he balanced it. I needed nothing more than to be in his presence and luckily time had given us another chance.

 _One day at a time,_ I told myself as I cautiously stretched to retrieve a stray throw that I had forced around my feet. Pulling it over our bodies, I snuggled into the warmth Draco created and listened to his steadied breathing, finally pulling me alongside his state of being. Within moments I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH the hiatus I KNOW! I felt it too. I am so sorry to be MIA for so long. There were a ton of personal issues I was sorting out but now I'm on a new track and should be up and writing more! Thank you to all of my Potter heads who have given me some crucial insight to my work. I love your comments and feedback immensely. It's what drives the story so a huge thanks!
> 
> This chapter was rewritten three times and although it feels like such a bleh in between chapter, I think there are some special parts to note. Draco's initiation for one. I debated whether or not he would fall to trusting Lyra to handle it- since the last time she completely used him for information. However, by allowing her to gain such a meaningful and raw moment to him, she softens. It is by no means a pleasant memory for him and from what we gather, it was a debate among the family as well before even Narcissa agreed to it. Bellatrix did manage to convince her sister to see the 'lighter' and 'more necessary' ways about Draco becoming a death eater but I think it even shows during the present that the two (Draco and Narcissa) still have moments of concern about it. Draco gives insight that he doesn't wish it upon anyone and sympathizes for his friend Theo. Lyra has also expressed that she does not want to bare the mark and Draco sympathizes with her as well, promising her safety. Snape will be a huge topic of interest within the next few chapters as well as Amycus as they work together to try to make this wish not come true for Voldemort.
> 
> I also wanted to add more about his trial in this scene but...honestly pushing it to the side fits as well. Draco really isn't one to present a ton of gratitude and brushing it off before slumber paints him as a little careless about this situation (although we know he was panicky as all hell during the actual event). Please comment any suggestions or thought bubbles. I love to hear them.


End file.
